Drabbles A La Glee
by GingerGleek
Summary: A collection of Glee Drabbles. Not necessarily related. Some will relate to episodes, some will not.
1. Will

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first published piece of fanfiction! I am so excited! :) This is really short I know, but I promise more to come. Soon I will also be adding a collection of oneshots (the difference is which they will be longer on average with more plot). Look around for them sometime in the near future.

I have been writing for a while now, and have tried to write some fanfiction in the past, but always gave up. I swear I will not do so now. I am very committed to this collection as well as the stories I have planned. Updates may not be as quick as I would like, but I will not give up (Scout's Honour!).

As this is my first published work, I would really appreciate any and all reviews. I take constructive criticism well, so feel free to leave some. (Anonymous reviews are enabled). Thanks!

P.S. Wow! This is about as long as the drabble itself! :P

* * *

**Will S.** _Set after Pilot._

As he sits in his office after hearing Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina sing _Don't Stop Believing_, he wonders what would have happened if he hadn't walked past the auditorium. He would have walked away; became an accountant. He shuddered at the thought.

Being an accountant might not be too bad, he mused. He was good with numbers (though he preferred the musical kind), and it would pay better. But he knew he wouldn't get the same sense of accomplishment he got here. How could doing someone's taxes compare to teaching? This was his calling. He tries his hardest to teach morals and values to every student he teaches (or, now, coaches). He's not sure how many he will affect in a life-altering way, but he thinks – no, he knows – that if he can help just one person find themselves and be comfortable with who they are, it will all be worth it. A teacher's salary wasn't handsome, but it was enough. Emma was right; he'd much rather teach his unborn son or daughter that the most important thing was doing what made you happy. For him, that's teaching and Glee.

He doesn't know where Glee is going; he's still concerned about Figgins cutting the program. He won't give up hope though. Because they might be small, and they might be low on the social ladder, and they're bound to have some ups and downs. But he'll be there, coaching them; helping them reach their full potential.

They'll make it somehow. They might not be the biggest, or the flashiest; but they're all there because of a shared passion for singing. They come from all over, and they might be the weirdest group of misfits he's seen; but they fit together in a weird way.

Will knows that everything will work out somehow. It'll be hard, but they can do it. They all have a lot of heart.


	2. Mike

**A/N:** Hey! I know, I said this one would be longer, but it's not. I think I'm resigning myself to the fact that most of my drabbles will be quite short. Oh well. I like to think they're short and sweet ;). Hope you enjoy!

P.S. And think of it this way: updates will be quicker :P.

Please review!

* * *

**Mike C.** _Set after It's My Life/Confessions Pt II; during Vitamin D._

He smiles to himself as the music ends. His blood's pumping (along with the drug Mrs. Shuester had given them), and he's on top of the world. This is partly due to the substance pumping through his veins; mainly due to the natural high of performing and dancing he is discovering.

He's been dancing ever since he was little. As long as he can remember it's always been something that made him happy. His current favourite is Pop 'N' Lock, but his talents aren't confined to it. A couple years ago he found joy in teaching both a Hip Hop class and a Jazz class for little kids at the community centre. He loves helping others find love in dance the way he has; it makes something in his heart feel a little warmer.

So as Mr. Shue and the girls clap, he feels elated. While he has always loved dancing, he had never really given singing much thought; until Glee. Now he finds that he really enjoys it, and he isn't bad, either.

And he knows that it's wrong to take performance enhancers, and he's sure that once he comes down off this crazy trip he'll be ashamed. But right now all he can think is how awesome it is to be up there; to be appreciated for something that's always made him happy.


	3. Rachel

**A/N:** Wow! The second one in one night! And it's longer, too. I'm proud of myself :). I'm not sure why, but I find it easier to write Rachel. Expect drabbles about her to be the longest. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I just started writing this like twenty minutes ago, literally, and I apologize for any mistakes. I did go over it a bunch of times, but I know that sometimes it's hard to catch mistakes it your own writing. If there are any, please tell me and I'll fix them right away.

Please review!

**

* * *

Rachel B.** _Set during and after Rhodes Not Taken._

She feels like an idiot, which is not a common occurrence for her. She prides herself on being intelligent. Yet she falls fast and hard for a boy simply because he doesn't hate her like everyone else in this hell-hole they call a school does.

He has a girlfriend; captain of the Cheerios and president of the celibacy club. She feels her cheeks burn as she thinks of how she didn't feel guilty at the bowling alley; what kind of person does that make her? She never thought she'd be that girl: the one who swoons over a boy who's taken and allows him to play with her heart on the side; too late.

In all fairness, she thought Finn would break up with Quinn soon. Then they could have their happily ever after. (And screw Disney for putting unreal standards in girls' heads.) She laughs ironically to herself. That's not likely. Because it turns out he only kissed her because he needed her to come back to Glee. He only needed her to come back to Glee because he needs a music scholarship to college. He only needs a music scholarship to college to support Quinn _and their unborn baby_.

He didn't mention any of that, though. No. He strung her along, kissed her, made her think that he had feeling for her, and almost convinced her to come back to Glee. He didn't count on her finding out, though. As she looks in the mirror now, watching tears roll down her cheeks, she remembers the satisfying feel of her hand making contact with his cheek. He deserved it. She would have ended up going back to Glee, she's sure, but now she doesn't think she can. Because if she does, it would be like admitting that Finn hadn't done anything wrong; and he did. She can't go back; she won't.

She does. She sees April Rhodes walk away, and hears Mr. Shuester say that they have to cancel the rest of the Invitational. She can't just let their hard work go to waste. She tells herself that it's for the good of the Glee club; that it's not for Finn. She doesn't know who she's trying to kid. She goes out on stage, and she sings her heart out.

When it's over, she high tails it out of there and goes home. She can't see him right now. She doesn't want to forgive him. She doesn't want to love him, but she doesn't think she has a choice. She sure as hell can't go after him. (Pregnant girlfriend, remember?) For the first time in a long time, she's totally unsure of what to do.

She sits on her bed, songs from West Side Story playing in the background. He played her. He manipulated her. She hates him for it. She wants to hate him, too. But even after all that her heart is still in love. And it hurts.

And since when is her life so complicated?


	4. Finn

**A/N:** I'm not totally pleased with the way it came out, but this is better than the first draft of it. I'll probably have another one up tonight. (I'm pleasantly shocked at how quickly I've been managing this.) This isn't my favourite, but I think it's okay. Hope you enjoy!

Please review!

* * *

**Finn H.** _Set during Mattress; while he's _supposed _to be having his picture taken._

He glances at the clock repeatedly. Something in his gut clenches. He's pretty sure it's guilt. He feels so bad that he's leaving her hanging. He's not that kind of guy. (Well, he is now, apparently.)

He'd like to think that he's the kind of guy that stands up for what's right and doesn't let other peoples' opinions bother him; he'd like to _be _that kind of guy. But right now, it's pretty obvious that he's not. He's letting something some idiots he used to hang out with said get to him. And it got to him.

Yes, he likes Glee club. He's never felt as happy playing football as he does on stage. And he likes Rachel (maybe a little too much, considering the fact that his girlfriend is pregnant). And yes, he chose to stick with Glee at the very beginning; but he's already proven- the time that Tanaka told them to choose football or Glee- that he's easily pressured and swayed.

Standing Rachel up is a douche thing to do, and he knows he should have at least texted her that he was bailing. But he didn't. God, he wants that heavy feeling in his gut to go away.

He feels crappy all through lunch, and he feels a sense of dread envelope him as he looks back to the clock. The photographer will be gone by now. He doesn't exactly know what comes over him, but he stands up, ignoring the looks the jocks he was sitting with give him, and heads to the library. He's not sure why he's bothering now, when it's too late, but he needs to do something.

When he gets there, it's empty. He expected the photographer to be gone, but he figured that Rachel would still be there. But she's not, and now it's too late to even apologize.


	5. Matt

**A/N:** #5, guys! Yay! I'm not totally sure how this one turned out. The idea hit me suddenly and I just had to write it and complete it. I think it expressed what I was trying to get across, though, so I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. I absolutely love Mike and Matt as characters, despite their under representation on the show. I sincerely hope they are more developed on the show in the back nine and next season. Mike isn't exactly easy to write for, but I seem to found his essence for now. Matt is another story. I'm not very attuned to his character yet, so if this comes out awkward and not very good, that would be why.

P.P.S. Second chapter today!

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Matt R.** _Set during Mash-Up, before and when he walks into the choir room._

He'd like to say that it wasn't a hard decision. That he didn't waver between football and Glee. That he didn't flip a coin.

He could say that. But it would be a lie.

He had wavered between the two; yes, he likes Glee, but was he willing to be shoved down the social ladder? It was a hard decision. He had to choose between something he (though he would deny it) loved to do but would make him a loser, and something he had been doing forever and made him cool. In the end he really did flip a coin.

Having predetermined that heads would mean football and tails would mean Glee, he slowly removes his hand from where it hid the coin and saw the small picture of the white house.

Tails means Glee.

He lets out a breath, forcing himself not to think of himself possibly regretting this decision in the future. _You won't regret this,_ he tells himself. _This is something you love, and you're going to deal with all the repercussions gracefully; take it all in stride._

And he can't help a smile small as he meets Mike outside the Glee room. They're best friends, but this wasn't a topic they had discussed; he hadn't been totally sure of Mike's decision, though he knew the other boy's love of dance would tip the scales in Glee's favour.

When he and Mike walk into the room, they see everyone minus Puck and Finn. As Santana and Brittany step up to hug them, respectively, Matt knows that he made the right choice. He is surprised when it is Puck who walks into the room next, and not Finn.

(He is relieved and happy when he is allowed back on the team without abandoning Glee.)


	6. Kurt

**A/N:** I like this one. I've been trying to write it for a while, but it just never came out right. This afternoon it just seemed to flow out. Funny how that happens, isn't it? Anyways, it's still early so there will definitely be another one tonight.

Please review!

* * *

**Kurt H.** _Set after Wheels._

He sits at the piano, the fingers of his right hand working their way gracefully across the keys, pressing lightly enough to make no sound. He presses down, the melodically sweet tune pouring out, working across the basic vocal part of _Defying Gravity_. Soon his left hand is working as well, and he plays the introduction. The music swells as he begins to sing.

He sings from his heart, which beats faster as he approaches the high F. He smiles satisfactorily, if bitterly, when he hits it strongly with room to spare. The song ends and he lets his hands fall to his lap.

He blew the note during the Diva Off. He's not sure yet if he regrets it, but he knows that if he had a second chance he wouldn't change what he did.

Don't misunderstand him; he isn't ashamed of who he is. He's been comfortable and secure in his knowledge of himself for a long time now. He's come to terms with others' views of him and he has gotten used to the derogatory terms that are constantly thrown at him.

His father, on the other hand, hasn't. The news of his homosexuality is still fresh, and while his father is trying hard to be supportive, Kurt can tell that he's out of his league. If his mother was still around, things might be easier. She always knew what to do. But she isn't here, and his father is struggling. How could he do something that would make this any harder on him? Kurt knew that publically singing a song originally sung by a woman would undoubtedly lead to more phone calls like the one his father had received the other day.

So he blew the audition; let Rachel get the solo. For now, he just has the knowledge that he would have won it fair and square had he given it his all.

And that's enough for now; (it has to be).


	7. Santana

**A/N:** Wow, that was faster than even I expected! Here you go! I had a little trouble channeling Santana, so I hope it's okay. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry for any Brittana lovers, but I didn't say in the summary that this was going to be slash/femmslash, and it's not. Also, I wouldn't want to disgrace the characters or the pairing with my (most likely to be pitiful) attempt to write it.

Please review!

* * *

**Santana L.** _Set after Sectionals._

She meant what she said: she likes Glee. (She also meant it when she said she'd deny it.) Somewhere in between being forced to join and now, she actually sort of started liking it (and maybe, you know- _cough-_ loving it). She likes singing; she likes not having to be _that girl_: the one who doesn't care.

And yes, she's a bitch a lot of the time. (It's who she is, deal with it.) But she would _not_ sabotage their chances by leaking the set list to Coach Sylvester; even she wouldn't cross that line. And she might not admit it to anybody, but (maybe) it (sort of) hurts when they accused her of it. And she knows she has no right to be even a little bit hurt, because that _is_ originally why she joined Glee, but she's changed a little bit, hasn't she? She doesn't (or at least tries not to) call Rachel Man-Hands or RuPaul (as much), and . . . okay, she can't think of anything else, but she's trying! She thinks that at least Rachel's noticed when the diva herself voices her belief in her.

She joins in glaring at Brittany when the other Cheerio admits to doing it, but only for a second. The others can't stay mad either. It's pretty obvious that the blonde had no clue she was doing anything to hurt Glee, and it's hard to hold a grudge against someone with a disposition so like a child's. (Plus, Santana's been her best friend since preschool.)

And despite their rocky start, they make it. And after they've received the trophy everyone acts like they've forgotten the setback and their accusations against the Latina (as well as her admittance).

_Good_, she tells herself forcefully. _They can just go back to thinking I'm the bitchy one_. (And, really, she still is; sort of.) She ignores the voice in her head saying that maybe she doesn't want them to think of her as just that; telling her that maybe she wants to be better than that.


	8. Quinn

**A/N:** Wow! 3rd in one night! A new record for me! _And_ this one is longer, too! I'm so proud of myself :). I hope I did Quinn justice, and that you enjoy!

P.S. I realized that since #2, they have all been angsty or sad. I promise the next one will be happy.

Please review!

* * *

**Quinn F.** _Set after Vitamin D._

She wishes she could go a whole day without puking. She wished she wasn't pregnant. She wished that it was Finn's.

God (forgive her for taking his name in vain), what is she doing to him? He's practically dead on his feet, all because of something that isn't even his responsibility. She feels so bad for cheating on him, with Puck of all people. Not only did she cheat, she cheated with his best friend and resident badass with the reputation for sleeping with anything in a skirt.

And as bad as cheating is, she has to do worse and get pregnant. And then lie about the paternity (despite the fact that they haven't even had sex). She still can't believe he fell for the hot tub story.

She knows she should just come clean. She's worrying Finn needlessly, not to mention what she's doing to Puck. For all her talk, she knows that her fault in her current situation is equal to his. She's denying him the right to be a father, and she can see that it's killing him as much as it is her to lie to Finn.

At first she thought that adoption was her best option. Abortion was out of the question, as was keeping it. When Terri Shuester showed up in her car, she thought it was going to be easy. Wrong. Now she feels bad because Terri is lying to Mr. Shue, and she's come to respect Mr. Shue a lot. Also, Terri is refusing to help pay for the costs. Does she honestly not realize how hard it's going to be for her to afford all of the things that come with pregnancy? She's sixteen! And it's not like she can go to her parents for help in any of this.

Wow, her life is royally messed up.

One, she's pregnant; two, the baby isn't her boyfriends, it's his best friends; three, said boyfriend does not know that the baby is not his; four, she's stressing out her boyfriend for no reason; five, she's denying the father of her baby the chance to step up even though it's clear that's all he wants; six, she's helping keep a secret from a man who has been nothing but kind and supportive of her; seven, she has a secret adoptive parent lined up (who is married to said man), who refuses to help pay for any pregnancy costs; and eight, her parents have no idea that she'd pregnant, let alone all of the other drama.

She should just come clean with everyone. Not only is this all too complicated and stressful for her, but it's hurting so many people. Coming clean would hurt people too, but wouldn't it be better to get it over with now; to put an end to the lies?

In the end though, she's selfish. Because she loves Finn and she doesn't want to hurt him. Because her life is already messed up and she thinks she would breakdown if everything came out now.

(Even if, deep down, she knows it all has to sometime.)


	9. Brittany

**A/N:** Hey! As I promised, a happy one (even if the episode in which it is based around ends sadly). I'm not sure I represented Brittany exactly the way I was hoping to, but I like the way it turned out over all. And yes, it's really short, but it will be made up for in the next one, promise.

P.S. Seeing as the next will be number ten (GASP!), it will be a special treat. I won't give it away, but I've already got it planned out and am very excited to write it. (I also have an extra-special treat for #25, which I am even more excited to write, but that will have to wait!)

Please review.

* * *

**Brittany.** _Set after Mattress._

She isn't exactly sure why they're here. All she knows is that Rachel got them a spot in a commercial and that everyone is really happy. And if everyone is happy, so is she.

She's a bit confused about a few things in this situation: How did they all learn this song so quickly? How did they choreograph it so soon? And why are the mattresses as bouncy as trampolines?

But she chooses not to dwell on these things; because she's singing, and dancing, and bouncing on giant mattresses with her friends. Who is she to question it? So she smiles and belts out her part and does a couple flips just because she can. When they're done and all on cloud eight (or is it ten?), she joins in the compliments being thrown around.

And she just appreciates the rare opportunity she was able to participate in with people who've become a family to her; (a weird, crazy, dysfunctional one).


	10. Tina & Artie

**A/N:** WooHoo! Ten, and I started Monday. Wow! I never expected this. I thought I wouldn't manage one a day, but here I am. This was hard to write in an awesome kind of way. It was challenging, but satisfying. Does that make sense? Oh well, it does to me.

I really hope you enjoy this one. It is a double feature regarding the Stuttergate Drama. It is my longest yet (only because it is two combined), but, still.

P.S. I'm not sure how the weekend will play out, as I have schoolwork and a birthday party with my family for my aunt and grandma, but I will try to get at least one a day (hopefully more).

P.P.S. Did I do Artie and Tina justice?

Please review!

* * *

**Tina C.** _Set after Wheels._

She's finally been caught in her lie.

That's not true. She admits her lie; to the one person who makes her want to be more than The Girl Who Stutters. She's always known that one day she would have to, but she's always thought it would be further in the future. But as she finds herself kissing him, she knows she can't keep up the lie. She really likes him, and they can't start a romantic relationship (you know, if they want to) if her secret isn't aired.

She's always known that it wouldn't be easy, but she's never pictured it going this badly. In her vision, he had been hurt but they had talked it out; made amends. In reality, he's deeply pained and he rolls away, leaving her calling after him.

She feels a piece of her heart break when he doesn't turn around, and her voice is thick with the tears that roll down her cheeks.

And she isn't even sure why she says that she thought he'd understand, because she's never thought that. She knows that he, being actually disabled, wouldn't understand why she faked a disability. The truth is that she isn't even sure why anymore. It all started for such a stupid reason, and kind of escalated from there.

She knows it was very wrong of her to fake it, and it was also wrong to hide it from him for so long. At first, she kept up the charade for him because she figured he would just move on and ignore her like everyone else; she never expected him to quickly become her best friend. And now, she thinks- no, she knows- that she should have told him a long time ago. But she didn't, and now here she is, standing in the hallway. There are two wheelchairs; the first (the one from Mr. Shuester) lays abandoned beside her, while the second quickly approaches the end of the hallway, carrying the boy that has been her best friend for years; the boy whom she loves.

And she understands that he is feeling betrayed (as his best friend has been lying to him ever since they met); she _wants_ to understand why he's just rolling away instead of trying to fix things. Is he so upset that he can't bear to look at or be near her?

Doesn't the fact that she came clean to him (if a little belated) count for anything?

* * *

**Artie A.** _Set after Wheels._

He can't believe it.

Tina . . . her stutter . . . it was fake? He must have misunderstood. But he hasn't. She's standing there, in front of him, no trace of stutter in her voice, as she tells him that it all started because of a project she was scared to present.

He zones out slightly because of what she says next. Understand? How could he understand? He's in a wheelchair, for God's sake! He would never, ever, fake a disability. He'd give almost anything to not be disabled. How could she have chosen it?!

He refuses to admit that he does sort of understand that part; she was young, scared, and thought it was an easy out. He refuses to admit that he can understand that she made a foolish mistake. He refuses to admit that the part he can't understand is her lying to her friends (to _him_) for this long.

He spins his chair around, so he isn't facing her. He feels as if something heavy is on top of his chest, compressing it. He feels betrayed. He can't breathe. He has to get out of there. He hears her call his name, and he stops rolling when he hears the tears in her voice. He doesn't want to be affected by them; he wants to hate her; he wants to be able to not feel all the emotions he's feeling right now. And as hurt as he is, when he hears the tears he's nearly overcome by an urge to comfort her; nearly. It doesn't help that he can still feel her kiss on his lips; that he can still feel the warmth, and can remember clearly the way his heartbeat sped up and nearly stopped when her lips impacted his. He heart wants to turn around.

But his head is stubborn and refused to. His brain makes his hands keep pumping and he keeps rolling forwards. His heart is yelling at him to stop; telling him that he's being impulsive and that it's wrong to just leave the way he is; that as upset as he is, he loves her.

He loves her.

But she lied to him, and he can't stand to look into those eyes right now because it makes the whole situation hurt that much more. He doesn't admit it to himself, but he's also afraid he'll say something out of anger that will make it all worse.

So he keeps rolling; away from her, away from her tears, away from her lie, and away from his pain. Except he can't _actually_ leave any of that behind because her picture is stuck in his head, he can still hear the tears causing the thickness of her voice, her lie's on the forefront of his mind, and all he feels is pain.

But still he rolls, because even if his escape attempts are fruitless it's easier than going back and talking to her.

His heart tells him to turn around and let her know that while this will take some serious thinking, (solo), on his part, she's already forgiven; his head is far too confused and stubborn to do any such thing and does not believe it's true.

(It is true.)


	11. Mercedes

**A/N:** This one's really short, but I like it. It's fluffy and cute; showcasing their little Glee family at one of it's finest moments. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Part of the reason it's so short and fluffy is because I'm insanely tired but I promised at least one a day this weekend. So just take it as it is.

Please review!

* * *

**Mercedes J.** _Set after Throwdown._

_Hate On Me_ is fun to do. It's loose and free and they're all (those chosen, anyways) having a blast. It's improvised and random but it works. And she'll admit that as royally messed up in the head Sue Sylvester is, she chose a pretty good song; (even though, you know, she's trying to divide the Glee kids and destroy the club).

_Ride With Me_ is even more fun. They don't have any music and parts are badly harmonized, but they're all (the entire club this time) letting loose. It's the first time she really feels like they're a team; every one of them. And with Puck totally rocking it on guitar, and everyone singing and dancing their hearts out, she's just so happy at the nice little niche she's found. And so what if their niche isn't a socially accepted one; they all fit in it together and maybe that's all they really need.

They'll deal with Crazy Sue and her plots later; right now she's just jamming with her friends.


	12. Emma

**A/N:** I like this one :). It was really easy. I literally took me about two - four minutes to write. Really quick. I re-watched Mash-Up today, and I thought the whole wedding dance was a good thing to focus Emma's drabble on. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I absolutely love Emma as a character.

Please review!

* * *

**Emma P.** _Set after Mash-Up._

She knows something is wrong. Well, actually, two things are wrong. One, she's harbouring romantic feelings for a married man whose wife is pregnant. Two, she is engaged to be married to someone she does not love. Okay, there's a third thing. The married man she is in love with is giving her dance lessons for the wedding between her and the man she does _not_ love. When did her life become a soap opera?

She's so conflicted. Ken is a good man who cares deeply for her, but she knows this isn't fair to him. And Terri (as much as she hates her) doesn't deserve some woman fawning over her husband. She should just give up on it all and leave town.

But she can't.

Because she doesn't want to be alone, as awkward and wrong Ken's role in all of this is. Because even though she can't have him, she needs to be around Will. And as he trips over the ridiculous train of her wedding dress and brings her to the ground with him, all she wants is to kiss him. She doesn't even think of the germs on the floor that she's lying down on, and if that doesn't mean something special she doesn't know what does.

But then the moment between them is gone and though she still wants to kiss him, she knows it would be wrong; for everyone.

(Even though she knows it would feel so right.)


	13. Terri

**A/N:** I don't really like this one. I just can't seem to get it to come out right. But it's late and I am not going to break my promise to myself to update this at least once a day.

As you may have noticed, I have not done any repeats of characters so far. I've almost come to the end of what I consider to be the main characters. If I stick to my plan, the last of the originals will be Puck (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!). (I can't wait to do him! Even though I think it will sort of hard.) The only other character I think is important enough is Sue Sylvester, but unless I get enough requests to do so, I'm not going to attempt. (If you want her, you'll have to review ;).) I'm not trying to bribe you, honest. It's just that I don't think I'd do very well with Sue and I don't want to disgrace her. But if enough people want me to, I'll attempt it. It won't be right away, and it may come after I start repeating characters, but if you want her I will do it.

I don't want to seem annoying and pest-ery, but I would really like more reviews. Six is awesome and way more than I expected in one week, but I've had a total of 406 visitors to this story and 6 of those people have reviewed (thanks to those of you who have, if you haven't seen my thanks to you on my profile). And I totally didn't even expect, like, 10 people to read my story so I've been pleasantly surprised by the 6 reviews, two alerts and one favourite (love you all!). And I'm not going to be mean and say that I'll stop writing if I don't get reviews (I'd never do that to you!), but I would just really appreciate them. I'll keep writing though, as hard as I have been, so if you really can't be bothered don't worry.

P.S. Sorry that the Author's Note is insanely long (and the actually drabble is only 233 words)!

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Terri S.** _Set after Sectionals._

She knows she's messed up. Her new psychiatrist had made her perfectly aware of her self-absorbed tendencies and thought process. She was coming to understand that she doesn't just deserve things (or people); she has to work for them, earn them. So that's what she plans to do.

It feels like a stab to her heart when Will tells her that he doesn't see her the same way he used to; when they were in love. It's like a bullet when he says he doesn't know if he ever can. Because every time she sees him she's over come with the same emotion she felt in high school: love. She doesn't deserve to, but she always will.

She thinks back to the germaphobe at Will's school . . . Guidance Councilor, maybe? She thinks back to the look on his face when he saw her; it was the way he looked when he talked about what he thought would be his little girl; the look he had back in high school when he looked at her. It was love. She realizes that she lost him long ago. Her fake pregnancy had just been the proverbial straw.

Well, then . . . she won't try to hold him back; because that look spoke of more love than she can remember him feeling with her for a long time.

(She'll never stop loving him, though.)


	14. Noah Puck

**A/N:** There is some swearing in this one; (because, really, it's Puck - of course he's going to swear!). I started writing something else for Noah's first drabble, but then I realized that I was using the line of thought I had saved for the special drabble (which will be #25), so I had to pick another train of thought and start over. I hope you like this! (I'm not sure yet if I do.)

P.S. Has anyone else noticed that they haven't been receiving notifications from ? Because I haven't. Oh well. It should start working again soon.

Please review!

* * *

**Noah P.** _Set after Ballad._

He doesn't mean to let it slip to Mercedes; he doesn't. But he's so angry: at himself for being such a screw up and sleeping with his best friends girlfriend (not to mention impregnating her); at Quinn for calling him a Lima Loser, thinking that he's incapable of being a good father, and lying to Finn and forcing him to as well; at Finn for believing that you can impregnate a girl in a hot tub; and at himself again for the same reasons as before.

He's sick of lying to his friend; of carrying around the burden of his betrayal locked up where no one can see. He's sick of everyone talking about poor Finn and all his stress. He's sick of Quinn giving him _fucking_ whiplash. He's sick of Quinn blaming this all on him; (yes, it is 50% his fault, but she's not innocent and the other 50% is hers). And he thinks he'll go crazy if he has to sing to Quinn and Finn about being there for them when all he wants to do is take responsibility for his mistakes.

The shock on Mercedes face would almost be comical if the situation were different; (say if he hadn't just told her (AKA the biggest gossip in school) that he's the father of Quinn Fabray's baby). He won't admit to himself that what Mercedes says hurts; (and it does). Yes, Quinn's carrying the baby but he's the father! That baby girl is half his and this isn't just her decision to make (especially since the decision is her choosing someone _else_ to be the fucking father). He just focuses on the fact that he convinces Mercedes to keep her trap shut about this.

He ends up keeping his mouth shut as well, even if he thinks Mercedes is totally wrong about this being all about Quinn. He also ends up singing, even though it feels as though a stake is being shoved through his heart.

He doesn't love Quinn (though he used to think he did). He loves his baby girl.


	15. Brittany 2

**A/N:** OMFG!!! I have had over 500 visitors to this story! You can't believe how happy I was when I checked the story traffic and saw that number! Sorry, I'm just really happy that so many people had seen my work; it means a lot to me that people are actually taking the time to read what I write- it's mind boggling to me.

Last chapter I officially finished one drabble for each of the characters I think are the most important! So now we have a repeat character. I was having difficulty thinking of an idea, and I just thought: Brittany! So, here she is (along with a healthy dose of Brittany/Mike). I'm still trying to find my inner-Brittany, and am not sure if I have succeeded. I tried to dumb it down to fit her character (no offense to the character! I adore her ditsyness), but it might be a little OOC (unintentionally). If you think it's bad, just let me know and I'll go back and redo it along the same lines sometimes in the near future.

P.S. My offer to attempt Sue Sylvester still stands if anyone would like me to try.

Please review!

* * *

**Brittany** _Set after Mash-Up._

Standing in the choir room, watching the clock, she's anxious. Coach Tanaka's- what was the word Santana had used? Oh yeah- _ultimatum_ was not cool! The guys shouldn't have to choose between two things they like doing. What's Coach's problem, anyways?

Mike and Matt have been her best friends since second grade; and it's not like she won't be friends with them anymore if they choose football, but it would complicate their friendship. And also, she maybe kinda likes Mike- like, _like_ likes him- and she wants to think that he'd choose Glee (and by extension, her).

But then she gets this little tugging in her gut that makes her feel bad. What if Mike really wants to be on the football team? Would she stop liking him? She isn't like that. She likes him for who is he; he makes her laugh, he doesn't treat her like she's dumb, and he's passionate about things. He accepts her for who she is, even if she's kind of slow about things sometimes; and she'll accept his decision no matter what.

Her mind made up that it doesn't matter what he chooses, her heart leaps when her two best friends (aside from San) walk through the door. He's choosing Glee; he's choosing her! As San hugs Matt she takes a chance and wraps her arms around Mike; he wraps his arms around her too.

She doesn't have to worry about his choice anymore, but she feels good knowing that even if he had walked into the locker room instead of the choir she would have stood by him.


	16. Mercedes 2

**A/N:** I knew I could get a second one out tonight! (There might even be a third!)

I really liked the Mercedes/Rachel friendship in Sectionals. (The friendship is not there for the whole episode- especially not during the baby-daddy drama- but the spots where it was were heart-warming to me.) The idea popped into my head, and here we are! Enjoy!

P.S. I would like thank everyone who has reviewed, and ask others to do so as well. I know that it's so easy to just finish reading and leave the page, but I would like to challenge you to press that green button and give me your feedback. Even if it is just 'i liked/disliked this one' or 'keep writing'. It means a lot.

P.P.S. Sorry for nagging for reviews. I will keep writing no matter how many or few people review.

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Mercedes J.** _Set after Sectionals._

As she belts out And I Am Telling You to her teammates she feels the adrenaline rush of performing. Her friends are cheering her on, and she gets lost in the song. It's hard to catch her breath afterward, but when she does she turns and faces the self-proclaimed captain of Glee club. She's prepared for a backhanded compliment and some singing tips before Rachel reluctantly agrees that she did well. She's surprised when the brunette smiles shyly and tells her that she can't wait to see her perform it at Sectionals. She hugs the other diva back and smiles. The others are cheering. She feels good.

Her heart stops for a second when she hears a Jane Adams girl singing her song; (she is mediocre at best, but she's ruined her chances of a solo today). Her heart goes out to Artie when the other club comes out in wheelchairs and sings Proud Mary, but she's still hurting from her own loss.

Back in the practice room everyone's freaking out; all but Rachel who keeps her cool and is calm and business-like about choosing a different set list. When they get to the ballad she is further surprised when the petite girl asks what other song she can sing. It means a lot to her that the other girl isn't trying to jump right in and take the solo; but she knows that she has nothing else that will be as good as Miss I'm-Bound-For-Broadway. She isn't surprised when the other girl has a song she's been practicing sing she was four (typical).

She doesn't get it this time, but watch out; next time that spotlight will shine on her. (And that petite brunette will be on the sidelines, cheering her on.)


	17. Tina 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I really like this one, but I had to get one out quickly because while I will not allow myself to miss a night, I really need to finish art for tomorrow. The assignment was four realistic faces (I chose to do Lea Michele, Mark Salling, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Kevin McHale), and I still need to put the finishing touches on Mark and Kevin. Oh, and I need two more sketches. I really hope I don't have to stay up too late. So if this one is bad, that's why.

P.S. Cracked 2000 hits! And 600 visitors! WooHoo!

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Tina C.** _Set after Hairography._

The hairography is absolutely ridiculous (though she does find it rather amusing to watch the guys shaking the wigs on their heads). On the whole it's slightly embarrassing, despite the things they did for Push It (she blushes just thinking about that pep rally). And maybe it bothers her to see Brittany shaking it in front of Artie.

She can see the looks on the Haverbrook students' faces; it did _not_ go over well. She feels a little upset at Mr. Shuester. Seriously, looking back, they use a technique designed to cover up and distract from vocal flaws . . . and perform it for deaf kids. She doesn't mean to be rude, but really . . . they must have looked absolutely frightening.

Mercedes is the first to join in the Haverbrook kids' performance, but soon they're all up there. Mr. Shuester's crying as he does the deaf equivalent of clapping.

She isn't surprised when he informs them that Hair/Crazy In Love is out the window, or when he introduces a song with no choreography to take away from the performance. She _is_ surprised when he gives her the lead.

(Surprise in a way that is very much a good thing.)


	18. Mike 2

**A/N:** I won't be home after school today, so I'm posting this this morning. I like this one; I've been working on a Mike/Rachel/Matt friendship fic for a while now, and am having difficulty with it. I wrote this Mike/Rachel friendship fic to tide myself over until the other is done. The ending isn't exactly how I'd hoped it would be, but I still think it's good. (And it's 703 words long!! Crazy, right?)

P.S. Won't be another one until tomorrow afternoon.

Please review!

* * *

**Mike C.** _Mike steps in to save Rachel from a slushie attack; set after Sectionals._

He's walking to class when he passes by her. He smiles and waves, because he's gotten to know her better and he's realized that 99% of the things people say about her is bullshit. She looks surprised that he's making any acknowledgement of her, and he feels a clenching in his gut. It's not guilt, but he feels bad because he's never given her reason to think that he isn't bad as the people he used to (and sometimes still does) hang around with; the people who've practically made it their mission to make her miserable. He's never actually thrown a slushie in her face, but he might as well have; it's been done in front of him and he's never stopped it.

The clenching relaxes somewhat when she gives him a small smile in return before turning back around to her locker. Then he sees them: a group of hockey players walking towards them (mainly her), each carrying a slushie. Her eyes see their reflection in the mirror on the inside of her locker door, and then her gaze shifts and her eyes meet his. She looks a little frightened, but there's a more prominent emotion; he think the resignation is worse. His gut clenches harder. The puck-heads get closer, led by Karofsky (the douche). The icy beverages have no lids, only confirming what he already knows. He was a few steps past Rachel when he noticed them coming from the direction he was headed, but now he's frozen on the spot.

They're getting closer. She's turned around to face them head on, and to anyone else she would seem fearless. But he's been around her enough to see the slight quiver of her lips and the fearful clench of her jaw. He realizes that she's almost perfected her façade; and it's saddening to think that it's because she's had so much practice in the area. He also realizes that her supposed fearlessness is just that- supposed. She's really this vulnerable girl who's faced so much in one-and-a-half years her. It hits him that she's done it alone. And despite all the phony we-are-a-team shit that everyone in Glee preaches, she's still alone. They have banded together; everyone but Rachel. No one stands up for her the way they do for the others; they're just as bad as Karofsky in that respect.

And then it hits him; this is his chance. He's never stopped it before, but this time he can. He can't change the past but he can change the future. The others may be willing to leave her in the cold, but he won't. He takes a step back, coming to stand beside Rachel. She flicks her eyes over to him, a questioning look in her eyes. He tries to convey his feelings through his eyes: the apology, and the promise. Her lip stops quivering and she unclenches her jaw. He knows she understands.

The hockey players falter in their steps, surprised by the petite brunette's unexpected alliance. Their slushies are still poised to fire, though, and Mike steps forward, moving just a tad in front of Rachel. Karofsky asks what he's doing, and he tells him that he's doing what's right. He goes into a short but well spoken rant/speech about how stupid everyone is if they think that what they do is okay, and that no one, including, especially (but not limited to) Rachel, deserves this crap. Everyone in the hall is surprised, but no one more so than the girl in question. She stands there in shock as the hockey players walk past, throwing their slushies in the nearest garbage can.

He turns to face her as she snaps out of shock. He's caught slightly off-guard when she wraps her arms around him, but he returns the gesture. When she steps back there's a smile on her face; less intense than her 'I-Just-Got-Another-Solo' smile, but in a way brighter. He smiles back, thinking that he's made a new friend. And when she shuts her locker and proceeds to walk beside him (turns out they have the same first period class), he's glad he has. She needs a friend; and she'll need one again in the future.


	19. Kurt 2

**A/N:** I know this one's really short, and I'm sorry. This is all my muse would give me tonight. I tried my best with a broken muse (which is pretty sad because _this_ was my best for now) and this is what I got. I hope you don't hate it.

I have had 756 visitors to this story (2658 hits). I have had 13 reviews, from 6 different people. I really hate to nag (if you consider this nagging) but I really think it isn't that much to ask to simply review. Less than 0.01% of readers have reviewed this. And I still stand by what I said about not blackmailing you into reviewing; I'll keep writing no matter what. But it's honestly true that the more feedback I get the harder my muse works (thus the better my ideas and writing).

P.S. Thank you sweetcaroline1986 for reviewing consistently. You honestly make my day. :)

Please review!

* * *

**Kurt H.** _Set after Hairography._

He considers turning Quinn down when the blonde asks him to give Rachel a makeover, but he doesn't; he may never get another valid chance to get Rachel out of argyle. He revels in a challenge; and that's exactly what fixing Rachel's wardrobe is. He expects her to reject his offer; she doesn't. He expects her to fight him every step of the way; she's oddly cooperative.

He doesn't feel at all guilty when he plays her; (the uncomfortable clenching in his gut means nothing). So what if he's lying to her? She's trying to get with a pregnant girl's boyfriend- she isn't innocent. He ignores the voice in his head telling him that he's trying to get with him too.

He's right when he tells her that she doesn't have much of a chance; Finn's not going to leave Quinn and their baby. She's right too. Her chance is still better than his, because she's a girl; simple as that. He knows this; doesn't mean he has to dwell on it. Because he can't stop loving Finn, even though it's hopeless- Finn isn't homosexual. But in the end Finn doesn't belong to either of them, and they're just going to have to deal with that.

He lied to her; humiliated her in front of the man she (and he as well) loves. She said some rude things. And yet he has more respect for her. They have too much bitter history to be bosom friends (though they might have been in another life), but at the very least he's beginning to understand her. They're alike in many ways, including their unrequited feelings for a certain quarterback. And even if that's all they have, it's something.


	20. Finn 2

**A/N:** This is just some meaningless fluff that popped into my head and refused to be left alone. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. (It was just easier to leave out babygate; in the future I may write one separately including babygate, but for this I left it out.)

P.S. I'm sorry for going all nag in the last chapter about reviewing, but I was just really feeling bad that I had so many readers and so few reviews. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and do review in the future; you guys are the best. (So are those who have added this to their Story Alert or Favourites; it means so much to me :D)

Please review!

* * *

**Finn H.** _Set in future; Au- Babygate never happened._

His hands are shaking slightly, and his palms are sweaty. He wipes them on his suit pants, taking a deep breath. From beside him, Puck (his best man), tells him to relax. He just nods, still nervous. He can't believe he's getting married to Quinn; his dream is coming true. He's known ever since high school that she was the one for him, and is forever grateful that she feels the same about him.

He remembers the day he proposed to her: he had just graduated from college, and she was finishing her Junior Year of it. They were out to dinner, celebrating. He was as nervous then as he is now. Her laughing, smiling face had transformed into a shocked one as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Tears had fallen as he got down on one knee. He had barely gotten half a sentence out when she said yes excitedly, kissing him.

Now here he stands, one year later, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. The music starts and his heart nearly stops. Puck must notice because he places a hand on the taller man's shoulder. Quinn's six-year-old niece skips down the aisle, all smiles, with a basket of flower petals in her hands. Three-quarters of the way up she realizes she forgot to throw the petals, and she dumps them all unceremoniously right before the altar. He chuckles lightly. Next are the bridesmaids: Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, followed by Rachel, the maid of honour. They all give him bright smiles, but he barely notices them. His eyes are glues to the back door where Quinn is standing, her father on her arm.

He's breathless. She's absolutely beautiful, even more so than usual (which he wouldn't have thought possible). Her smile is so wide her cheeks must hurt; it mirrors the one on his face. As she gets closer he can see tears in her eyes; tears of joy. She's beside him now, and her father takes her hand and places it in his own. He doesn't think he's felt anything more . . . _right_.

The priest is talking but he can barely pay him any attention; it's all focused on his almost-wife. By some miracle he doesn't miss the time for him to say 'I do', and when she says it after its music to his ears. The priest has barely finished talking when he moves closer to her and pulls her into a sweet, loving kiss; their first as husband and life.

After, at the reception, all he think about is their new life; together.


	21. Artie 2

**A/N:** I don't really like this one. But it's late and I've been busy and I'm stressing over a project and this is all I had time for. I hope you like it, though it is really short.

P.S. The next couple might not be very good either, due to pressures currently running high, but as promised the 25th will be something special ;).

Please review!

* * *

**Artie A.** _Set after Mattress._

He agrees with the majority of Glee club; a yearbook photo will be more hassle than it's worth. But he fake smiles along with everyone else because it's obvious that while he is failing, Mr. Shue is trying to do right by them- just like he has been all along. He's relieved when he learns that they only have a quarter of a page though he feels bad for Mr. Shue because the teacher seems like he thinks he's letting them down.

It's obvious that Rachel is the perfect person for the job; she actually wants it, unlike the rest of them. Now all they have to do is avoid her while she searches for a co-captain. He manages to steer clear and is not surprised when she ropes Finn into it. She is surprised by the icy glare and angry comment she throws at him after the picture; he wouldn't have thought Finn would stand her up.

He's as happy as the rest of them at the idea of a commercial; he really has to hand it to Rachel. She did well this time.

The number is fun, and being in PJs in a mattress warehouse is interesting. At first he feels a little left out, but he finds himself accompanied by Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes as he sings his little part. He's disconcerted when he finds himself lifted from his chair, but it means so much that they cared enough to include him.


	22. Will 2

**A/N:** This one is short, but I don't hate it. The writing is a little all over the place, but so is Will's head in this drabble. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Happy Groundhog's Day!

Please review!

* * *

**Will S. **_Set after Mattress._

After the initial anger, he just feels empty. She's been lying to him; he doesn't have a daughter. The woman he had loved since high school had lied to him and deceived him. Terri has always been eccentric, but this goes against everything he thought he knew about her.

He feels numb. He can't think straight; he needs to get out of here before he does something he'll regret later. She calls after him, but he barely hears her; he wouldn't have stopped if he had. He doesn't know what this will mean for them, but he knows that right know he just can't look at her.

Later he'll feel stupid for not realizing something was up sooner; for being blinded by the happiness of what he thought was his baby. But right now he can't feel that. He just needs to escape. He goes to the school, and doesn't question the stack of mattresses. He needs to rest, and this is his best bet. He hopes this is all a nightmare; that he'll wake up at home, turn over, place his hand on Terri's stomach, and feel his baby kick.

(He doesn't.)


	23. Matt 2

**A/N:** I like this one. It's kind of short, but it's sweet. I love writing for Matt! This one just popped into my head, and it had to be written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

P.S. 25 is approaching fast! I can't wait!

Please review!

* * *

**Matt R.** _Set anytime during season; fluffy family-fic._

It's all the fault of those damn puppy dog eyes. That, and the way her bottom lip juts out just so as she looks up at him through her tiny lashes. Seriously, who can blame him for giving into that face?

And so occasionally (_cough_ regularly _cough_) he finds himself watching a Disney movie, or pushing her on her bike, or sitting (with a slight scowl on his face) as she uses him as a test dummy for the toy make-up she got for Christmas (_thank you, mom_).

Those damn puppy dog eyes get him every time.

He can't even bring himself to insult (out loud) the bullshit story lines where everyone gets a happily ever after- because that doesn't happen in real life; or threaten to let her fall (_threaten_- he would never even consider actually letting that happen to her); or whine as she pokes him in the eye with the brushes- he may, however, chase her around the house to delete a picture she's taken while he isn't looking.

It's all those damn puppy dog eyes. Or maybe he just loves his little sister. (You know, maybe.)


	24. Emma 2

**A/N:** I got this idea and was all psyched to write it, and it started out well . . . and then I got to then ending and I just _couldn't make it work_. I've done everything I can to fix it up and make it flow, but I'm still not sure if it's any good. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. AHHHHH! #25 is up next! Guess what? It's going to be a Puckelberry treat! I hope you are as pyshced as I am! I'm already writing it (I have been since #11), and I think it's going to turn out great. It will be posted tomorrow. :D

Please review!

* * *

**Emma P.** _Set after Sectionals._

She goes to Sectionals, fully aware that Ken is furious. And he has every right to be. Because she can say it as much as she wants- that it's all for the kids- but it's a flat out lie. It's for Will. It's always been for Will.

She deserves to be alone at the reception. She treated Ken so badly. She knows it, and he knows it; she was settling. It wasn't fair to him, and it's about time that he put an end to it. She knows that she doesn't love him- he's a good man, but he isn't for her- but it still hurts a little when she finds herself alone in a wedding dress.

When Will runs into the room, her heart skips a beat- just like it always does. She loves him. There's never been any doubt. She doesn't want to walk away- it honestly kills her- but she knows she needs to. He _just_ left his wife ('just' being the key word), and it does hurt too much.

She packs up her things at the school. She's ready to leave. Her breathing hitches when she sees him running down the hall towards her. She's almost prepared to run again, but this time something tells her that she doesn't need to anymore. He picks the box up from her arms and places it on the ground. She's speechless as he turns back to her. She wants to say something- anything- but her mind is too jumbled. She wants to ask him why he's here. She wants to ask him what he's planning on doing. She wants to ask him if he's going to let her walk away. But then he answers all her questions with a simple little action: a kiss. It is so simple in theory, yet so mind-bogglingly complicated and wonderful in reality.

His lips are on hers, and it feels so right. And she knows that she's done running. She'll stay in his arms forever. Because he's her happily ever after; and it doesn't hurt anymore.


	25. Noah 2 & Rachel 2

**A/N:** WooHoo! 25 is here, hey! 25 is here, hey!

Sorry for that, but I've been looking forward to this for a while! Puckelberry is here, in my LONGEST ONE YET! Can you believe it?! The actual story is 1416 words! I cracked 1000! This is so exciting for me!

This one is set around Mash-Up, but with my own alternate ending. I contemplated leaving it all angsty, but in the end I couldn't. I've decided that these drabbles will all be stand-alone, and if I left it angsty I know that I'd be far too tempted to write a sequel to it at some point. In the future I will probably write some Puckelberry angst, but not now. I really, really, really hope you enjoy!

Even if you don't usually and never do again, do it this once? For the 25th?  
Please review!

* * *

_Set throughout Mash-Up._

**Noah P.**

He's been a jerk for a long time. It's become habit. He throws people in dumpsters; he doesn't care about school; he's had sex with the majority of girls at McKinley (and many of the students' moms); he throws slushies in peoples' faces. It's who he is. He's never felt guilty before; until now.

As he sees Rachel gasp and scrunch up her face after she notices the slushie in his hand, his heart clenches uncomfortably (and he wonders if what he's feeling could be described as guilt). He has no right to feel hurt by this; it's not like he's ever given her reason to think that he isn't really as bad as his image. But truth is he isn't really that guy (not deep, deep down). And now, for the first time, he's positive he doesn't want to be that guy.

He convinces himself that he's only dating her to make his mom happy. It's not because she's totally beautiful (err . . . hot); it's not because she seems to honestly see more to him than anyone else has ever bothered to (despite the fact that he has given her no reason to); it's not because he actually enjoys her company (because that's _not_ true; she makes him want to light himself on fire). At least, that's what he _tries_ to convince himself.

When the slushie hits him in the face it's a much needed wake up call. He's been beginning to think that she doesn't deserve the slushies because she really isn't as much of a freak as he thought she was. The slushie makes him realize that no one deserves this; even if they are totally weird (which Rachel isn't).

She cleans him off quickly and efficiently and he tries not to think too hard about the reason for this being that she has had lots of practice (thanks to him). He feels bad when she leaves a kiss on his forehead before walking away; he feels that clenching in his heart again when he thinks of choosing football over Glee.

He's as surprised as the rest of them when he walks through the doors. He was heading to the football field (he swears) when he found himself walking down the hallway towards the choir room. His head is telling him to turn around, but for some unfathomable reason his heart is taking the lead on this one; and leading him directly towards Glee. As soon as he steps foot in the room his gaze lands on a petite brunette and suddenly it isn't so unfathomable anymore. He means it when he says bring it, and he sure he's never felt as right as he does when he holds her in his arm.

* * *

**Rachel B.**

She sees the slushie in his hand and acts on instinct, clenching her eyes shut and screwing up her face. She lets herself relax slightly when she doesn't feel the icy familiarity of the artificially flavored beverage. She is not off her guard, however. She hesitantly opens her eyes, and is surprised by the raw emotion in his when their gazes meet. If she hadn't known any better, she would say the emotion was guilt; but that couldn't be right, seeing as the person in front of her was Noah Puckerman. He didn't feel guilt.

Then again, he doesn't give her slushies to drink, either; but here he stands, and she can't deny the cool weight of the plastic cup in her hands as he hands her the straw. She wonders when the world turned on its axis.

She wouldn't have believed things could have gotten much stranger, but they do. She's surprised when he asks her out, and she finds that she genuinely enjoys spending time with him. He plays guitar as she sings, and soon she finds herself on top of him. His lips crash into hers and she feels the sparks and sees the stars. But then she sees Finn, and she knows that she can't do this to him (and by 'him', she means Noah).

From there things are a series of shocks. She had expected him to take her little lie as it was and leave her alone; he doesn't. Shock # 1 – he sings to her, for her. She expects him to choose football; he doesn't. Shock # 2 – he chooses Glee; walks into the choir room at noon, embracing her.

When she hugs him back and kisses him, Finn is nowhere on her mind. But, it's obvious to her, Quinn is on his. And she has had enough playing second fiddle to Quinn Fabray, the hypocritical 'mean-girl' who's never had any problem making the young starlet's life extremely miserable. So she uses Finn as an excuse- one that's now far from the truth- and utilizes her advanced acting skills. She's almost disappointed when he falls for it.

They weren't friends before; he's right. But he's wrong- very wrong- if he thinks she doesn't want to be so much more with him.

* * *

**Noah P.**

He walks away, knowing full well that he wasn't going to break up with her. But he's Noah Puckerman: class-A stud and resident badass; he has a reputation to uphold.

It doesn't matter that he's tired of being a jerk. It doesn't matter that she makes him want to be so much better than that. It doesn't matter that he just wants to grab her, tell her that he doesn't love Quinn- only the baby inside of her (_his_ baby, by the way), and kiss her senseless. It doesn't matter that he's never felt this way about a girl before.

It doesn't matter because she loves Finn- Saint-_fucking_-Finn; (her and every other worthwhile girl in this town). And it hurts too much to be her second choice- especially when she's his first.

He kicks a small stone around with the toe of his sneakers as he approaches his truck. Then he's hit by something that sounds like it's from one of his mom's stupid, sappy romance films.

Nothing is ever set in stone; that includes the petite brunette's preference for a certain freakishly-tall quarterback. But if he doesn't try now, her choice won't change. If he does try now, well . . . maybe- just maybe- she'll choose him.

* * *

**Rachel B.**

She feels empty as she watches his retreating back. A shiver rolls down her spine, and she looks back to the field when his disappearing form reaches the edge of the parking lot. She feels tears well up in her eyes, but she pushes them back down; she's become quite the master at controlling her emotions.

She appears to be watching the football team with great interest, but in reality her mind is on anything but (well, not anything but; it's actually on something- or some_one_ very specific). She wonders why something she thought was for the best feels so wrong.

She's brought back to reality by a presence beside her. She almost jumps, having not noticed him turn around and jog back from where he was heading.

He opens his mouth, but then closes it. He looks frustrated with himself, internally debating. She wants to ask him what he's trying to say, but she keeps her mouth shut. They're like this for a couple minutes, during which time he sits back down; his internal battle is not yet over. She continues staring off into space.

She turns to look at him when his fingertips brush against her cheek. She doesn't have time to register anything before his lips are on hers. It's wonderful and tender and sweet (everything Finn's was) but also passionate and lustful and _loving_ (so much more than anything with Finn could ever be). He pulls back, taking a deep gulp of air. She can't think of anything she would even begin to know how to express in words. He stands up, and her face falls; he was leaving? She brightens a considerate amount when he grabs her hand and drags her off towards his truck. A long time in spent physically engaged, both mouths quite occupied with the each other's.

Afterwards he holds her. She's back to talking now, but it isn't her usual babble. It's meaningful and necessary if they want this to work out; and they both do. For the previous reason he finds himself contributing much to the conversation.

* * *

**Noah P.**

He doesn't think about Quinn.

* * *

**Rachel B.**

She doesn't think about Finn.

* * *

**Noah P.**

If he has his way, there's no way in hell he's ever letting her go.


	26. Santana 2

**A/N:** I like how this one turned out. I think my take on her feelings is plausible, even if the end is a little bit of Mattana fluff. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. And I'm sorry, but my drabbles will not all live up to the length of the last one. Some may be long, but there will still be quite a few short ones. I hope you enjoy them all, and there _will_ be longer ones . . . just not as many as you (or I) might like.

P.P.S. Thank you to the few people who were kind enough to review. And sorry to everyone else that I keep nagging about reviews.

Please review!

* * *

**Santana L.** _Set after Sectionals._

She doesn't mention it to anyone, but babygate hurts her too.

Don't get her wrong; she's perfectly happy with Matt- she cares for him, a lot. And her 'feelings' for Puck are practically non-existent; they had a very _physical_ relationship. But even if she doesn't care for him that way, it hurts her to know that he slept with Quinn while they were seeing each other (if their on-again, off-again fling can be considered as such); they _were_ on-again at the time.

Quinn's been her friend for a long time, and she feels bad for her anger. The former head-cheerleader has it tough, and the pressure must be over-whelming. But it doesn't stop Santana from feeling a little bitter and betrayed.

She feels petty, especially with everything Finn must be going through, but this has affected a lot of people- her included. She doesn't want to have to act all supportive when really she isn't. But she does, because her pain is small in comparison to that of those most directly involved.

Her smiles around the pregnant teen are forced now, and her offer of a place to stay is reluctant. She's extremely relieved when Quinn informs her that she has already accepted Brittany's offer. Nobody notices (and if they do, they don't mention) the Latina's less-than-warm demeanour; nobody except Matt.

They're hanging out as his place watching a movie when he brings it up to her. At first she flat out denies everything he's saying, but he tells her to cut the crap; inside her heart warms because he knows her so well and cares enough to dig for the truth. It all comes out in a rush, and saying the words she feels so pathetic and self-centered (she mentions this as well). He tells her that it isn't stupid to be hurt- that it's natural and that he's sorry she's felt the need to keep it all bottled up.

He holds her after she swipes at the traitorous tears that escape and roll down her cheeks. And she feels better, because her pain really is small; and all it takes to make it go away is him.


	27. Quinn 2

**A/N:** I just had to include some football because it's superbowl day. (I'm sad right now because the Colts just lost.) I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Has anyone else been experiencing problems with their Document Manager? Because mine's all messed up and I'm writing this is HTML format and it isn't easy. I hope it turns out okay.

Please review!

* * *

**Quinn F.** _Set Pre-Pilot._

She's always loved football.

It's one of the first things she and her dad bonded over. He is (and always has been) a busy man, always working, but he always sits down on the couch on Sunday and watches the games.

As a little girl all she wants is to be close to her father. So one Sunday she climbs up onto the couch beside him and watches the game. He is very patient with her; always answering her questions and never getting angry when she walks in front of the TV during an important play. Through observation she learns what teams he likes and doesn't like, her opinion of the team always mirroring his. Over time she comes to like the sport, seeing it as more than a means to be around her father.

It's part of the reason she becomes a Cheerio; it gives her a reason to be at all the football games. (Even though, really, McKinley sucks at football.)

As she gets older, she's often busy on Sunday either with friends or doing homework, but there's one Sunday a year that she makes sure she's home for. And every year that Sunday she spends some quality time with her father sharing in their love of the game.


	28. Terri 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I like this one. But the day has been long and it's late and this is what came into my head.

I don't particularly like Terri on the show- honestly, I hate her- but for this idea I had to make her that much more human. I hope you like it!

P.S. My Document Manager is still messed up and writing in HTML is confusing and laborious. I really hope it goes back to normal soon, because this is pissing me off. It's making uploading the drabble so much more complicated. Anyways, sorry for rambling.

Please review!

* * *

**Terri S.** _Set after OB/GYN appointment._

She's so excited when she goes in for the appointment. She's so thrilled that she's finally become pregnant with Will's child. The look on his face when she told him was priceless, and she's so ecstatic that he's happy. They're going to have a baby!

The gel the doctor puts on her abdomen is freezing cold, but she's preoccupied with thoughts of what she is about to see. At first she doesn't quite understand, but the doctor spells it out for her. She isn't pregnant. Her heart stops at these words. There must be a mistake; she's never heard of a hysterical pregnancy. This can't be happening.

The tears don't come until after she's left the doctor's office. She's already come to love the supposed child, even if it never actually existed. She feels empty. This isn't a kind of pain she's ever experienced before, and it tears at her heart, pushing against her chest and making her feel as if she can't breathe.

Oh, God. How is she going to tell Will? He's come to love 'the baby' as well; he's so excited, even though it's been almost no time at all since she told him. This is going to hurt him so much. This thought makes her chest throb more painfully.

She plans to tell him. Really, she does. She is going to as soon as he walks in the door. But the smile on his face is so bright; the light in his eyes shining brighter than it has in a long time. She can't break his heart; she loves him too much. So she plasters a smile on her face and promises herself she'll tell him tomorrow.

(She doesn't.)


	29. Will 3

**A/N:** I was honestly racking my brains for ideas and this is all I got. I'm sorry, especially because I know I've done at least one, maybe two about this particular event. I promise tomorrow's will be better!

P.S. Document Manager still down. I'm starting to wonder if it will ever go back to normal :(.

Please review!

* * *

**Will S.** _Set after hairography._

He admits it (if shamefully): the Jane Adams girls freak him out. Afterwards he feels terrible for having so little faith in his kids (and that's what they are to him), but at the time he's distracted and wants to make sure that they aren't missing an edge they might need to win Sectionals.

Rachel's reassurances don't do much to sway him initially, and he's up most of the night thinking of what they can do. And he honestly groans when the idea hits him; it's _so_ bad, but . . . hey, it fits perfectly. And the guys do look absolutely ridiculous- in a good way- in their wigs.

He's surprised when Brittany is perfect for the demonstration, but the girl can really flip her hair around. Rachel looks on sadly, but the others- while not fully on board with the idea- go along with it. And it is pretty fun to practice. Sue's words hit home in a painful way, but he does his best to hide it. He does have faith . . . doesn't he?

The lines may have blurred, but he's doing this for them. That counts for something, right? And In theory it should work. But- and not to be discriminatory- hairography + deaf kids = stupidest plan on earth.

He can see the students signing to each other, and- while he doesn't understand what, exactly, they're signing- it shows on their faces. The number is a disaster. Why it didn't register before, he doesn't know . . . but the way they 'listen' to a song is by reading the lips of the singers. And hairography makes that worse than impossible.

As the first notes from the piano ring out and the Haverbrook students start signing, he's never felt more like an idiot. He is absolutely stupid; there's no denying the fact. Who knew such a catastrophe could turn into something so amazing.

When the mix of Haverbrook students and New Directions members finish, there are tears in his eyes. He knows the perfect song, and he can't wait to show it to Tina.


	30. Rachel 3

**A/N:** Okay, so . . . I love snow. I've always loved snow, and I've been really depressed because where I live we have gotten practically no snow this winter. It sucks. And yes, I know, you might think it is better than getting two feet, but I would much rather have the latter.

I originally wrote this as the beginning of a one-shot I am working on, but I decided to use it as a drabble too. The oneshot (which still uses this as the beginning) will be up by the end of the weekend- probably sooner. So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this- and the oneshot, should you choose to read it.

P.S. YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Document Manager is working again, and I am sooo happy!

(Also, sorry that this AN is insanely long. On to the drabble!)

Please review!

* * *

**Rachel B.** _Winter-y fluff_.

Rachel has always loved the snow. Ever since she was a little girl she has sat at the bay window at the front of her house after a snow fall and just looked out at the world. It's best when the snow is still fresh, and the flakes haven't quite stopped falling yet. Before anyone, be it adults busily on their way or young children playing and making snowmen and snow angels, has trampled over it and disturbed the beauty it possesses. She loves the way the snow sparkles in the morning, shines oh-so bright in the afternoon, and glitters in the evening.

But there is nothing quite as magical as the drifts of the after-the-storm flakes positively glowing in the twilight.

The way the snow is littered about, haphazardly and uneven yet perfect in its own way. The way the snow lands on the bare branches of the trees and makes the skinnier trees appear completely white and the larger ones simply dusted with the frozen crystals. The way it all looks from that bay window in their living room, as she sits in her pyjamas sipping hot chocolate, listening to her Dad and Daddy singing a slightly off-key rendition of Let It Snow.

She has always loved the snow.


	31. Artie 3

**A/N:** This isn't how this one was supposed to end up; my fingers- who seemingly possess a mind of their own- are fully responsible for the Tartie tinge at the end. Not how I planned it, but I still liked it. I hope you all enjoy!

By some miracle, I managed to post the OneShot Spin-Off of yesterday's drabble last night/this morning. I was up insanely late, and my performance at school today suffered due to that fact, but it was worth it. I've already gotten as many visitors to it as I have this, which is amazing as it has only been up a short bit of yesterday and today compared to the while this has been up since it started. I guess I'll have to write some more OneShots- they get a much better response.

So, yeah . . . check that and let me know what you think!

Please review!

* * *

**Artie A.** _Set after Sectionals._

He's always prided himself on being able to stay collected (at least outwardly). Slowly, this ability has been shattering. _That Day_ definitely didn't help. And now, he finds himself totally and utterly unable to stay calm and cool. Because, _damn it_, this is his song! His chance to finally not be the one left out. The song they had put together for him. Seeing those Jane Adams girls butcher something so special to him . . . it's unbearable.

His eyes sting, but no tears fall. He's feeling depressed and wronged, and that wall looks mighty fine to him. He doesn't care that the others probably all think he's crazy. He can't even really care about what this means for their chances as a club. Later he'll look back and feel selfish, but right now Proud Mary is the only thing on his mind.

It shouldn't be a surprise, really . . . when _she_ comes over. They have been- had been- friends forever, until recently. She knows him better than anyone else (and vice versa). And it's obvious she still cares about him, even though he's been ignoring her; he cares about her too, when it comes down to it. But he's stubborn.

She stands beside him, leaning against the wall beside his ramming spot, arms folded over her chest. This positioning isn't meant to be disapproving or a personal shield- a wall to block everyone out; it's simply the way she feels most comfortable standing. He continues ramming, ignoring her as she says his name- first quietly, then more loudly. He doesn't want to listen. But she sticks her leg out in front of where he's about to ram and he grabs his wheels tightly. His subconscious won't let him hurt her, even accidentally.

Then she tells him that she's sorry. Firstly, about the number; then about her lie. He stays silent for a while, just looking down. She waits, seemingly patiently (though he doubts she's as calm inside as she's trying to appear). Then, a tear slips down his cheek. It's nothing momentous, and no one else in the room is even paying then any attention anymore. But to them it's the turning point. She bends down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He reaches up, returning the embrace. And, contradictory to all the movies, he does not begin to sob whilst she comforts her. He laughs.

It's one small, short laugh; but it's bright. Just like that, it's all behind him. He releases her, and she takes the cue to stand back up again. His thank you is unspoken, but his smile says it all. The smile on her face is ten times brighter than anything she's been able to muster up since _That Day_.

They still have a lot to work through; but they _will_ work through it. There's no longer any doubt about that.


	32. Emma 3

**A/N:** I don't like this very much. But today has been very long and I am falling asleep as I watch the opening ceremonies myself. I just wish they would get in with it and show the torch so I can go to bed. I wrote this fairly quickly to get it out of the way, as I fear I will be asleep soon. I hope you like it more than I do!

Please review!

* * *

**Emma P.** _Olympic fluff._

Every four years there is an event she does not like to miss; a chance for her to express her patriotism from the safety and cleanliness of her own home. In the dead of winter, she'll sit in her favorite armchair, wrapped in a patchwork quilt sewn by the hands of her grandmother, sipping hot chocolate and watching the best athletes from all over the world compete for a common goal; the gold.

The opening ceremonies are always interesting, showcasing the countries participating in the year's winter Olympics and including performances to present the cultural aspects of the hosting country. Live musical performances; dances; the national anthem. The cultural differences astound and amaze her, and she loves watching the ceremonies.

Even more than the ceremonies, she loves the games. Alpine skiing, cross-country skiing, bobsledding, figure skating . . . she watches it all. Her favorite is the figure skating. Something about the grace with which the athletes float across the ice, attempting and acing moves she could only ever dream of attempting.

She holds her breath as the skater jumps . . . and lands the trick perfectly, gliding across the ice into the finishing pose. She waits as the judges tally up the scores, and then at the end as they announce the winner. She vaguely remembers the routines of the skaters who receive bronze and silver, but her attention is on the middle spot. There stands the American skater who had caught her attention, shining brightly as the gold medal is placed around her neck. She smiles back at home at the image on her television screen, proud in their country, and the athlete.


	33. Finn 3

**A/N:** I can't believe I haven't done this one yet. It offers itself so well to this type of thing; as I thought of the idea earlier I thought maybe I had done it, but looking back I haven't. I was amazed. I like, especially the last sentence. I hope you enjoy it, too!

Please review!

* * *

**Finn H.** _Set after Sectionals._

The world stops. He can't comprehend the words coming out of Rachel's mouth. It-it can't be true . . . c-can it? No. She can't have slept with _him_. _He_ couldn't have done this to her. She wouldn't have lied. Rachel must be mistaken.

But as much as he doesn't want to believe, it starts to add up. Puck's distancing himself; that day in the Home Ec. room; all the glances; especially Puck's rush to Quinn's side. Anger boils up inside him, and he sees red. How could they do this to him? How could they lie to him for so long?

The hot tub; God, he's an idiot. He should have paid more attention in health class. Maybe he could have spared himself this humiliation and part of this pain.

Drizzle . . . his daught- no. _Not_ his daughter. _Puck_'s daughter; the thought makes him feel sick. He loves the little girl inside Quinn . . . the little girl he thought was his own. He spent so long worrying about her, about the situation she put him in. Though he's ashamed to admit it, he once wished that she was not around to change his life. Now he'd give everything to have her be his. Talk about full-circle.

He can't think anymore. He charges into the choir room. His fists act of their own accord. As he's held pulled off of Puck and held back, he needs to know. He needs to hear it from them. His girlfriend and best friend . . . they need to say it; admit that the baby girl Quinn is carrying is proof of their betrayal.

He forced himself to feel only anger. Anger is easier than everything else he doesn't want to feel. Sadness; loss; hurt- anger is so much easier. He storms away, turning a blind eye to Quinn's tears and Puck's gruffness (something he knows- from experience- is nothing more than a defense mechanism). He needs air. But when he's been walking around town, completely burnt out, the other emotions take over. And he cries. For the loss of Quinn, his love; for the loss of Puck, his best friend (since they were six); for the loss of Drizzle, the unborn child he had believed to be- and still sees as- his baby girl.


	34. Santana 3

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I like it, I think. I hope you enjoy it!

After writing this, I am planning a Graduation oneshot; definitely Mattana. It won't be a Spin-Off, just on the same subject. I'll let you know when I get that one up.

Please review!

* * *

**Santana L.**_ Set at Graduation._

She's smiling wider than usual, and tears roll down her cheeks. She thanks God for waterproof makeup. Figgins is spouting some typical crap, and she swears there is a handbook for principals on what to say at Graduation. It's all the _effing_ same.

She looks around, and many of the girls are in the same condition she is. Happy and sad and excited and scared and a whole crapload of emotions that jumble together; it's overwhelming. Some preppy chick with a smile almost as bright as Rachel Berry's moves to the front as Figgins introduces her. She wonders if she should know the name of her class' Valedictorian. Oh well; she doesn't, and she doesn't care much, either. Just another person whose face she won't remember in a year.

She catches Brittany's eye; the blonde's gaze has been wandering constantly, and she seems about as interested in what's being said as everyone else. Next she sees Matt; he smiles back at her, and she inwardly chuckles at his attempts to discretely wipe away the wetness in his own eyes. She isn't sure yet what's to become of them, but she knows that she isn't going to throw away what they have; no way in hell. Mike is smiling, looking forward, and occasionally twitches slightly. She laughs out loud (as quietly as she can) when she realizes that he is dancing as unobtrusively as he can.

She looks around again, taking more time now. She recognizes almost everyone's face, but there are many names she does not know.

She feels saddened, thinking of the people she never got to know, and the friends she may never speak to again. She smiles as she searches for the rest of the Gleeks graduating with her. She's going to make sure they never lose touch.

Looking out at the audience, she sees her parents. She smiles, another tear escaping. She sees Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, and her smile widens. They are the teachers she is closest with, and she can tell by the tears in Mr. Schuester's eyes that he is proud of them all. Then she sees the rest of the Gleeks. There to support their friends, it's obvious that they're both ecstatic and disheartened. Glee won't be the same next year; it won't be the original twelve.

The Valedictorian finishes speaking, with something about this ending being nothing more than a new beginning. Caps are thrown, and suddenly it's all one big crowd. People are hugging left, right, and center. Brittany almost tackles her from behind, followed closley by Mike and Matt. (How they manage to find her is a mystery.)

Surrounded by her best friends and her boyfriend, she doesn't know what will happen now, or where she'll be in five, ten, or twenty years. All she knows is that she wants all three of them to be a part of her new beginning.


	35. Mike 3

**A/N:** So, yeah. This is what I thought of today. It's kind of sad, but (hopefully) good (in my opinion). I think it may be my longest one (not including Tina&Artie or Noah&Rachel). I hope you like it, because I do!

P.S. Happy Family Day to anyone in Canada like myself.

Please review!

* * *

**Mike C.** _Set Anytime._

He's always been close to his grandmother.

His parents both work full time (and a lot of overtime), and they have ever since he can remember. When he was little, all of his days were spent at Grammy's house. She was a small woman, with rosy cheeks and white teeth. She smiled a lot (except when he did something wrong, in which case she couldn't stay mad for too long), and she spoiled him. She liked to tell stories of the olden days when she was still in China, especially those about his grandfather. She told him about the kind of man he was, always there for his family. And how brave he was, going off to war, never to return; the kind of man she wished Mike would be like when he was older (excluding dying in a war).

When they both got older, he helped her out as much as he could; moving furniture and running around the house getting things for her. When he got his license he would go to the store for her, or take her out for tea.

When she dies, he is hit really hard. At first, when his father tells him, he feels numb. He barely registers his parents' arms around him. He stays home from school for a couple days, and mostly stays in his room. He's zoned out most of the time, remembering her. He's like a zombie at the visitation and funeral. He accepts the collage of condolences in a haze, and looks down at his feet when she's lowered in to the ground. He doesn't cry.

When he goes back to school, he's still kind of out of it. Classes are a blur, and he tries not to think that she'd be disappointed in him for letting his studies drop. He skips the next couple Glee practices, and when he does go back it's obvious that he's not really there. He barely sings, and his love for dancing is greatly dimmed. When Matt asks what's wrong, he gives as short an answer as he can. Matt nods solemnly and claps a hand on his shoulder; he knows how much Grammy meant to him, but he doesn't know what he can do for his friend. Brittany asks, and he gives her the same explanation he gave Matt. Her face screws up for a second until she comprehends it, and then she throws her arms around him; afterwards she gives him a small, sad smile (eyes less dreamy than usual) before walking away. When anyone else asks, he just says that he's fine. He still does not cry.

Weeks go by, and he's still in his funk. He doesn't notice the worried looks; from Mr. Schuester, from the Gleeks, from Matt and Brittany, from his parents. In Glee he's still just a shadow of himself. No tears fall.

One day they're singing a song in Glee- When I Get Where I'm Going, by Brad Paisley- and he can't take it. He just stops and leaves the room. Matt and Brittany share a look; they excuse themselves and go after him. They make it to the parking lot in time to see him drive away. Only later does it occur to him that driving wasn't smart in his condition, seeing as he can't remember the drive. He ends up in the cemetery.

He parks his car at the entrance and wanders around to where she's buried. For a while he just stands in front of her grave, looking down at the headstone. _Here Lies Lin Chang, loving sister and mother._ He wonders why 'grandmother' isn't added on the list.

He sits down, continuing to stare, his mind elsewhere. He doesn't notice Matt and Brittany come to stand behind him. For the longest time he's still. Then, he whispers three words he's wishes he had been able to say to her before it happened. The numbness shatters. A tear rolls down his cheek.

Matt kneels beside him, hand on his shoulder; Brittany sits on his lap, hugging him as he cries. For a long time they just keep coming. He feels the haze he's been living under slip away, and he feels the pain he hadn't been able to feel when- or since- it happened.

When he goes to Glee the next day there is a- small- smile on his face. He sings his heart out, for her.


	36. Brittany 3

**A/N:** Honestly? I have no idea where this one came from. I started out writing a totally different one for a different person, and my fingers just decided to backspace and start again. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry it's so short!

Please review!

* * *

**Brittany** _Set after Wheels._

She doesn't understand why Santana is looking at her like she's crazy; the only thing different from any other day is that she's hanging out with Becky. What's wrong with that?

Becky's nice, and fun. Sometimes she finds it hard to understand her because it sounds like she's talking with marbles in her mouth, but she doesn't mind because she knows that people don't understand her half the time, either. Becky helps her in Math, and is a better friend than most of the Cheerios. Becky doesn't treat her like she's dumb, or make her feel like she has to be mean to other people. She likes that.

So when Santana looks at her strangely and mutters something about Becky, she gets mad; because Becky's a good friend, and sometimes Santana isn't. After she's done yelling in defence of Becky, Santana just stares, open-mouthed. This is the first time she has gone against Santana; it feels oddly liberating.

Santana's one of her closest friends; she has been since kindergarten, when the boys made fun of her for zoning out and not understanding what was going on around her. Santana stood up for her then, and now she thinks Becky should to be stood up for, too. She imagines that Becky must sometimes feel like she had all those years ago before she had a friend; and now she's going to _be_ a friend, because Becky deserves one.


	37. Emma 4

**A/N:** This is for TheLovelyMaggieMay. More Wemma, as you requested.* I hope I did them justice. (I apologize for the shortness; I will strive to make future ones longer.)

P.S. To the anonymous reviewer last chapter (should you read this), I'm glad you enjoy it. I will definitely continue to write, and I strive to have a new one up every day (something that I have so far been successful with). Thank you!

Also, thank you to the others who reviewed/continue to review. You make my day, every one of you!

* BTW I am totally open to requests. I love them. It doesn't have to be specific . . . even if you just want a specific person up next. Feel free to let me know. (Also, any request for oneshots or multi-chap stories are welcome and will be considered.)

Please review!

* * *

**Emma P.** _Set in future._

She still suffers from mysophobia; she doesn't think that will ever really change. But it is much more manageable now.

She can deal with gum on her shoes now, as long as the gum does not come into contact with her skin. She's stop eating with gloves, though she still refuses to go near food prepared by anyone else (except him).

She can focus on things other than germs now, and it's no longer something she must completely plan her life around. There is more flexibility; (though God help her should she walk through a deep mud puddle without her high rubber boots).

Ever since he became a constant in her life it's been easier. He grounds her, keeping her sane. He's there when she's freaking out (which is still fairly often), and when she just wants him near her (which is very often). His smile is her sun, and he still looks at her with the same undying love in his eyes that he did years ago when they said 'I do'; (the same love that shines from hers as well). He lies down in bed beside her at night, arms wrapped around her and her head snuggled against his chest.

Her mysophobia isn't gone, but with him there it's nothing to worry about. She wonders what she did to deserve the kind, caring Spanish teacher, (unaware that he thinks the same thing about her).


	38. Tina 3

**A/N:** I don't like how this one turned out. And I know Lent was yesterday, but this idea didn't occur to me until twenty minutes ago, so, here. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if the whole glove thing is overrated by now; I've seen a bunch of stories that involve them.

Please review!

* * *

**Tina C.** _Set Post-Sectionals; not directly related to episode._

Her gloves have always been a way of keeping to herself; hiding part of herself. They have always been a sort of protection. The colors helped hide the slight tremble of her hands that resulted from her erratic nerves. They hid the scar on her left hand from when she was little and decided it would be smart to put her palm on the stove. It hid the slight distortion of her right wrist from when she fell out of a tree and broke it.

They protected her, and for the longest time she would not go out in public without them. She thinks that maybe she should leave them behind, and she has a decent reason now.

She's reluctant to give up the protection (which she won't admit is about much more than a small scar and barely noticeable warp), but she's determined. During classes it's easy to hide her hands under her desk. In Glee it's practically impossible, seeing as people would notice something was wrong if she decided to sit on her hands for an hour. She ends up sticking them into her pockets. She takes a deep breath when Mr. Schue cues the music and she takes her hands out into the open.

No one notices the absence of gloves; if they do, they don't think anything special of it.

Some people, following tradition, give up meat and dairy; some give up chocolate or cigarettes. This year for Lent she gives up something that's been a part of her for a long time; something that she wants to learn to live without.


	39. Mercedes 3

**A/N:** I don't love this one, but I think it's kinda cute. I hope you like it!

Kay, so . . . just to clarify because it's been confusing me a little bit:

- If it says 'after (insert-episode-name-here)', it's about said episode.  
- If it says 'Post-(insert-episode-name-here)', it happens sometimes after it following that storyline but it's not directly related to said episode.

Sorry if that didn't matter to you at all . . . but I just wanted to make it clear now that I'm venturing farther from episode-based drabbles.

Please review!

* * *

**Mercedes J.** _Set Post-Sectionals._

She gasps, turning to glare at her brother. The nineteen-year-old just looks back at her with an innocent expression, but she knows better than to trust it. She can feel the snow sliding down her back (and besides, he's the only one around). She continues to glare as he bursts out laughing. He mumbles something like 'you should see your face', before turning around and running. 'You're face will look worse when I'm done with you,' she thinks, running after him.

They're at the top of a hill, and they run in circles; their toboggan lays abandoned. She only thinks of revenge as she chases after his retreating form. Unexpectedly, he turns around and pushes her onto the toboggan and down the hill. She can barely hear his laughs over her own shriek. She crashes into the snow bank at the bottom, and for a second she's just shocked. He runs down the hill after her, chuckling quietly.

For a second she just looks up at him from where she lies on her back, trying to be angry. But his half-hidden chuckles send her giggling. Soon they're both panting and gasping for air. He gives her a hand and pulls her up. She gives him a light shove and he puts her in a headlock. He grabs onto the toboggan and they climb up the hill.

They go down together, and on their way back up the second time she makes a huge snowball and aims for his head. She doesn't miss. He freezes for a second before turning around. She grins wide before running away herself.

They get back home later, shaking off snow. Sniffling and rubbing their hands together for warmth, they make hot chocolate. He flicks some of the powder onto her face. Her mouth forms a wide 'O' as she turns to look at him. She grabs some of the powder in her fist . . . the resulting food fight is epic. Their parents arrive home to find them just finishing scrubbing the floor.

She high fives him, laughing as she thinks of everything they did. The day was so crazy; in a good way.


	40. Matt 3

**A/N:** Kay, so . . . I spent most of today wrapped up in Suzanne Collins amazing fictional series, The Hunger Games, and am now on the second book, Catching Fire. And about twenty minutes ago I looked at the clock and thought: 'Oh . . . I should probably write a drabble for today'. And all my muse would come with is this Matt/Rachel fluff. So I hope you like it.

And if you like these characters together, check out RavenWolf2089 's amazing story, Matchel!

Please review!

* * *

**Matt R.** _Set Post-Sectionals._

Sighing, he looks over at her. Her face is set in a frown as she watches the TV screen flash, declaring 'Game Over'. He laughs, quickly composing himself as she turns to glare at him. It is obvious that she does not like to be bad at anything. Video games are no exception, apparently. Letting another small laugh escape his lips, he just shakes his head at her.

All afternoon he has been trying to teach her how to play Halo; to no avail. Whilst she has finally caught onto which controls are which, actually being able to use them in a game against another person still exceeds her ability.

She continues to pout, hitting restart on the game; he watches as, once again, someone in China or Australia kills her avatar. She tosses him the controller, frustrated, intent on giving up. He just shakes his head, not letting her off that easy. He beckons her over, pulling her down onto his lap. She giggles as he snakes his arms around her. He spends the next couple of hours (successfully) teaching her how to kick ass like a pro.

A month ago he would have considered spending Saturday afternoon teaching Rachel Berry how to play video games a waste of time; but now, as she presses her lips against his from her position on his lap as a thank you, he can't think of anything he'd rather be doing.


	41. Brittany 4

**A/N:** It's short, but it's all I can manage to get out right now. It's basically describes the state I am in right now; meh. I hope you enjoy.

Please review!

* * *

**Brittany** _Set anytime._

She feels absolutely, 100% shitty.

She lies in bed, curtains pulled tightly closed, blocking out the light. The garbage can beside her bed is overflowing with tissues, and many are scattered on the floor around it (due to the fullness of the trash can and her bad aim).

Her head is pounding. Breathing is enough to set her lungs on fire. The pain of swallowing equals that of walking after a two-hour dance class in new pointe shoes. When she coughs she feels like her body is ripping at the seams. Her nose is stuffed up and runny, and has been rubbed red and raw from the coarse material of the tissues.

Her only salvation is a large, blue Thermos, filled with steaming chamomile tea and honey.

She winces from the sound of her mother knocking on the door, her offer of soup tempting at first until she feels her stomach turn over as a reminder of her nausea. No way. She is not willing to take the chance of having to relive another meal twice. Her negative response is coarse and followed by a hacking cough; more pain.

No way in Hell is she going to school tomorrow.


	42. Noah 3

**A/N:** Angsty. Not quite sure where it came from. It was one of those ones where your fingers take over and you just have to sit back and go along for the ride. I hope you like it!

P.S. Still feeling bad. I'm doped up on Benylin, so I hope this makes sense outside of my head.

Please review!

* * *

**Noah P.** _Set Post-Sectionals._

He feels like he's suffocating. His throat is closing up and he is dangerously close to crying. The doctor in front of him is wearing a look of pity as he explains what happened. He isn't really listening. All he needs to know has already been said. He doesn't want to believe it.

He tries to push away the emotions clouding his thoughts. He needs to figure out what he's supposed to right now, in this moment; he doesn't want to think about the big picture right now. He just needs to know what his piece in this puzzle is. Should he be with Quinn?

He is not one of the blonde's favorite people right now; who can blame her? And he doesn't love her; he loves the baby inside of her- the baby who is currently in danger. The doctor tells him what room she's in, and he heads there. She may not like him very much, but he's willing to bet she's as scared as he is right now and he's the only one here who has an inkling of what she's going through right now. He's in the same boat.

He passes Jack and Lydia, the parents they chose to adopt Baby Drizzle (the name kind of stuck, even if he thinks it's totally stupid). He gives them a slight nod, knowing they're freaking out too. They're good people . . . doesn't stop him being a little resentful and closed off around them, though.

He walks through the door of the hospital room, noting the swarming medical personnel. His eyes land on the mother of his child. Her eyes meet his. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, and she grabs the side of the hospital bed and squeezes her eyes shut as a wave of pain passes through her. They open again, and he studies them. Minus the tears, he's almost positive his mirror hers. Hers are full of fear, and that's what he feels.

He moves to the chair beside her, taking her hand in his. He doesn't complain once when she squeezes his hand in time to help deal with the pain. He brushes the hair back from her forehead, whispering sweet nothings to her. He can't help but think that they're too young to deal with this; any of this. Even without the complications they would be totally lost. The emotions he had pushed back come back over him in a wave. He can't stop a few stray tears escaping.

It's long and tiring, and he just barely keeps from completely falling apart. He doesn't know how he manages it. In the end, the doctors can't save Baby D. His chest feels like it is being crushed. He can hardly breathe. He holds Quinn as she sobs, his own tears overlooked.

They're both too young for this kind of pain.


	43. Quinn 3

**A/N:** Not sure I like how this one turned out exactly. I hope you like it!

I just had to write something happy for Quinn after the last one.

Please review!

* * *

**Quinn F.** _Set In-Future; Babygate never happened._

When she was a little girl, she dreamed of becoming a princess when she got older. It was a while before she realized that that fantasy was very unrealistic. So she set her sights on different things: movie star, model, the next Brittany Spears (before said person let go of her good girl image, had a couple kids, had a couple kids, and shaved her head), veterinarian, professional cheerleader. She never focused one thing for too long.

She had never really imagined this.

Now she's a stay-at-home soccer mom. Mother of three, married to a business man – (she _especially_ never thought that Finn would become an accountant. She's chair of the PTA, teaches Sunday School, and leads the church choir. And she loves it.

There are all these movies and TV shows about people living the life she is, who grow to despise it and resent their husband and kids – her life is not like that. She loves every minute of it. She loves being around her kids. Staying home all day with the little one and greeting the other two after school; listening to what they did that day, helping them with their homework, and making dinner. She loves the various things she does in the community; it makes her feel fulfilled and keeps her busy. She loves kissing her husband when he walks through the door everyday at five-thirty.

Its stable and dependant, though still full of everyday surprises. She embraces the start each and every day with bright optimism and revels in a sense of accomplishment every night. She marvels at her extreme luck to have been blessed with that life she leads.


	44. Tina 4

**A/N:** Not sure I like how it turned out; but I was working on Art all day today (because I was home sick again and it's due tomorrow) and I can't think of anything else. Hope you enjoy!

Please review!

* * *

**Tina C.** _Set in the future._

She sticks her tongue out, biting down on it softly as she looks over her canvas. It's taller than she is and as long sideways as it is upwards. It takes up most of one wall in her LA flat.

Climbing her stepladder again, paintbrush in hand, she makes long and short, even and choppy strokes. The process is laborious and exhausting, and she grows bored as she waits for one layer of paint to dry before adding to the canvas time and time again.

She spares time whenever she can to work on it, but time becomes scarce between classes and her two jobs; (she doesn't have to worry about tuition this term thanks to a scholarship, but rent is a whole other story).

She comes home exhausted, too tired to add to her masterpiece. She misses the time spent working on it; painting is something she loves. But it's like someone sped up the pace on the treadmill that is her life and she's going crazy trying to keep up with everything else.

When she finishes up her exams she takes a one-week vacation from work; now's her time.

She goes through all of her paint and sleeps little in the next four days. But the final product is worth it. She smiles in satisfaction, not worrying the slightest about the paint all over her clothes and hair. (The hair was colored before, anyways.)


	45. Mercedes 4

**A/N:** Kay, so . . . my iTunes has been on shuffle ever since I got home, and I swear 'Bust Your Windows' - Glee Cast version - has played at least five times. So this is the result. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Mercedes J.** _Set after Acafellas._

She's not used to guys paying her much attention. She isn't as far down as Rachel is on the social food chain, but she isn't anywhere near the Cheerios. (Their help in the matter is unexpected as well.) So when she forms a bond with Kurt she may possibly (read: totally) falls for him.

She overlooks the Cheerios sudden willingness to help her. Had she been is a clearer state of mind she might have registered the serious off vibes around the whole thing. As it is, she totally misses it. She consciously chooses to ignore Tina and Rachel's gay-vention. She doesn't care if Rachel has two gay dads; her gay-dar is obviously off. (She doesn't want to believe it.)

Looking back, throwing a rock through the windshield of his Navigator is not only insanely bitchy, but it's rude and disrespectful to Kurt. But when he admits that he has a thing for _Rachel Berry_, of all people, she feels like a stake is being driven through her heart. Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan plays in her head, and she thinks that Jazz got it right; not enough to heal her heart, but satisfying in a way. Remorse is felt _afterwards_.

It makes her feel insanely embarrassed and stupid when he comes out to her (not because she's embarrassed that he's gay, but because she was blind enough to not see it), but she's also very touched that he trusts her enough. She smiles a little; she may not have guy, but Kurt is a really good friend.


	46. Mrs Puckerman

**A/N:** Mrs. Puckerman has only been on the show once, for about ten seconds, so I'm taking poetic license to do what I want with her. This popped into my head and I had to write it. I like it, and I hope you do too.

Please review!

* * *

**Mrs. P.** _Set Post-Sectionals._

The night Noah tells her she's going to be a grandmother, she cries. She clamps her hand over open mouth, stifling her gasp. The tears escape, rolling slowly down her cheeks. She's shocked. She's heard things about her son and what he does . . . she's not oblivious. But she thought he was more careful, at least. She's a little angry at him. Not for the situation itself, exactly – she'd be a hypocrite if she was. More that she's going to be a grandmother in _three months_; that he waited this long to tell her.

She can't help but think of a night eighteen years ago. As her sixteen-year-old self had sat on the edge of the bathtub, one of her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed. In her other hand she held the used pregnancy test, two pink lines very clear indicating her own pregnancy with Noah.

Her anger dissipates as she remembers how scared she had been all those years ago. A reflection of how he must be feeling now.

He's looking down at his feet, he hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Please don't cry, Ma," he says quietly, as she sees a tear of his own escape. She has no words for him, but she pulls him into her embrace. He clings to her as hard as she clings to him.

"It's going to be okay, Noah," she says quietly. It's meant to by soothing, and it is – it's not an empty reassurance. Everything _will_ be okay, somehow; she'll make sure of it.


	47. Will 4

**A/N:** Don't know where this idea cam from, but I like it. Hope you do too!

Drabble 50 is coming up. (OMG CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR!) I've got a couple ideas, but are there any requests or suggestions? I'm open to any and all ideas.

Please review!

* * *

**Will S.** _Set Post-Sectionals._

He's proud of his kids. They've come through again.

After the complete and utter mess that was Sectionals, he'd been so grateful that they had come through. God knows it wasn't easy for any of them, but they did it. If Sectionals was bad, the months following it were terrible.

He'd watched as his kids formed groups – more defined than they had been previously: those on Finn's side, and those on Quinn's side. Puck's side consisted of him and him alone- and if his actions were any indication, he wasn't really on his own side either.

It was hard for him not to interfere, but he knew he'd do more harm than good. So he stood back, did his job as director and gave some subtle pushes in the right directions. They had to figure it out on their own.

As they hoist the second place trophy at Regionals, he looks on from the side with a smile on his face. (Good to actually be there this time.) Rachel's hugging Kurt and he's glad the two divas have come to somewhat of a friendship; at the beginning of the year he never would have seen that coming. Tina pushes Artie towards the centre and they place the trophy in his lap; good to see those two together again. His eyes widen in anticipation as he sees Finn standing by Quinn. Surprisingly she's the one looking down and he's the one trying to catch her gaze. Finn's lips move and her head snaps up. He holds his arms out slightly and she collapses into his embrace.

Puck's standing a few feet away, behind Quinn. He looks Finn in the eye while the latter's arms are still around Quinn. She steps back, wiping her eyes. Puck's lips move, saying only a short sentence. Finn tenses a little.

Had he been at Sectionals he may have understood an even deeper meaning to the next action. As it is, he is still aware that there more to the simple gesture than meets the eyes - and what meets the eye is pretty heart-warming.

Finn holds his hand out, his lips moving shortly with a small, slightly sad, smile on them. Puck grabs his hand, and nods.

He has never been prouder.


	48. Artie 4

**A/N:** I like this one! :) Longer than average, too; I'm proud of myself. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I was watching the opening ceremonies, but now I'm going to bed. 8AM - 2AM? No way I'm watching all that.

Woohoo Canada, for most Golds. :D

Not meant to offend people from other countries; just very patriotic and proud to be Canadian right now. Sorry if it bothers you.

(Sorry to American readers; but be happy, you guys got most medals out of everyone.)  
(Sorry to readers from other countries; I'm sure you guys were good, too, wherever you are from.)

Please review!

* * *

**Artie A.** _Set in future._

He remembers a time- before the incident.

He was much younger, more carefree; protected from the dangers facing the outside world.

The accident was a slap in the face. His world was turned upside down with his legs rendered useless. Adjusting was hard. The first few weeks in the wheel chair were a total disaster, and only after a few months did he really get the hang of it. Harder to adjust to were other people's reactions. Or maybe it was easier . . . Easy to get used to, hard to accept; except there was only one reaction that was really hard to accept.

He could deal with the cruelty. He was very good at learning to ignore the stupid people; (and the cruel ones were all idiots). He could deal with the awkwardness. He guessed he would feel awkward, too, if he could walk and he came across someone in a wheelchair; people just don't understand. The thing he couldn't deal with– was pity.

Pity was the worst.

It wasn't so hard to keep on living around his family. They couldn't empathize, because they were all still able to walk; but they sympathized. They felt bad that it happened, and that wasn't a problem; he felt bad that it happened to. But with other people, people who didn't know him- and didn't care to get to know him, thanks to the chair- it was hard because they looked down on him. Not consciously; but they pitied him because they thought he had it really bad. They looked down on him, subconsciously placing their own lives higher than his. And the thought that others thought of his situation that terribly wasn't easy to come to terms with.

He did, though . . . come to terms with it. It took a lot of time (and possibly a therapist or two, at the insistence of his parents), but he came to realize that they felt that way for the same reason as the others reacted the way they did: because they didn't- couldn't- understand. And that was all there was to it.

He will never be thankful for the chair. He still wishes the accident had never happened- that won't likely change. But he will readily admit that the chair has given him an outlook he appreciates.

There are so many things people take for granted. (Like: _cough_ walking _cough_.) He, however, does not anymore. He takes each moment on earth for the blessing it is. He appreciates everything he has and is thankful he is as well off as he is. (As cliché as it is, there are people worse off).

He takes his time in the world; stopping to smell the roses, as it might be. And he gets more out of the world because of it. He never overlooks the good things in his life; knows that they are privileges and not rights.

He kisses his kids goodnight; smiles and whispers, 'I love you'; smiling wider when he hears it back. He rolls out of the room and down the hall. Maneuvering skillfully through the doorway of his bedroom, he goes softly to his side of the bed. Lifting himself out of the chair with speed that only comes from practice and impressive upper-body strength, he settles under the covers. He places his hand on the arm of his wife's sleeping form. He listens to her breathing, slowly in and out; he lets the steady rhythm lull him to sleep.

Never will he take them for granted.


	49. Mike 4

**A/N:** It's short, random, kinda choppy . . . but I'm tired, so I hope you enjoy anyways.

P.S. I'm kinda freaking out right now. Because, well . . . you know those ideas I mentioned for #50? I have deemed them all crap and have no clue what I'm gonna be writing tomorrow. So . . . yeah. If you have any ideas, any at all . . . please let me know.

P.P.S. Thanks to TheLovelyMaggieMay for giving me this story's 50th review. :D You are amazing.

Please review!

* * *

**Mike C.** _Set after Sectionals._

In his defense, he didn't know either. Him and Matt were as in the dark as Finn until the latter barged into the Glee room shouting. (And while, yes, looking back he sees the little things that add up – he was not in on the secret. And he likes to think that he wouldn't have kept it hidden selfishly.) He can't blame Finn for being angry. He'd be pissed, too. He wouldn't just walk away, though. He'd stick it through, deal with it and honor his commitments.

Shock runs through him as he sits through the other groups perform _their_ songs. No effing way. Just, no . . . not cool man. He follows as Rachel takes the lead. He understands why people thinks she's crazy – he can kind of see it too, because her determination is scary – but in this situation she's exactly what they need. Then Finn shows up, and he's a little upset that the dude can just march right in after he abandoned them – though, seriously? They'd be totally screwed if he hadn't shown up with the song, and he's a little happy that the twelve are back together. (And Jewfro's a freak; a _tone deaf_ freak.)

Complete choreography for a new song, in an hour? Sure, he can do that; just let him scream into a pillow for a minute to release his frustration. Dance is an art, and while he's (_they're_) good . . . is he (_are they_) good enough?

Turns out, they are.

* * *

**Reminder:** Ideas for #50. Please.


	50. Sue

**A/N:** *GASP*! 50 is here! And along with it, Sue Sylvester! I shock myself sometimes, and right now is one of them. (Please excuse the following gush.)

Never did I think I'd make it this far! I still remember the feeling I got when I posted my first drabble, all that time ago. I have loved the journey to where I am now, and I could not have made it without the kind reviews. Thank you to everyone who every gave me one, even if it was four words long. You are amazing.

I had entertained doing a Sue drabble but could never get it right. But I just sat down tonight and this is what I got. I truly hope you enjoy it, and that I at least didn't totally disgrace her. Hope you enjoy!

From now on the format of my drabbles will be different. Up until now I have been doing my drabbles based on a persona at a time. No longer is this the case. Not sure how to describe it, but you'll see when I get started.

Thanks to you all once again. (Every who has reviewed, alerted, favourited; and everyone who has read.) You make it all worthwhile.

* * *

**Sue S.** _Set after Throwdown._

She has an obsession with number one. Being number one, coaching the number one squad; all surrounding her need to come out on top - her need to be in control and have power. She needs control. She needs to be the one making the decisions. If she is, then nothing bad can happen to her. She can't be blindsided.

So there is no way she is letting that travesty that calls themselves 'Glee Club' even attempt to make a rise to stardom. There is no way she is going to let them take a shot at the funding she has control of. Her Cheerios are not going to go without anything – even something others would deem unnecessary: such as their personal stylist or dietician, or their own tanning booth – because the underdog made its way to the top. (Which, in this case, is nearly impossible even without her interference; but it never hurts to ensure it.)

Jerry-Curl and his band of merry misfits don't stand a chance against her; not with her genius plan to cause a riot within the confines of their little club. She can and will turn those Gleeks against each other, and Schuester won't be able to do anything about it.

She will expose their weaknesses; show the less appreciated characters just how much they didn't matter. Place the other on pedestal, causing more hate and jealousy. They will turn against each other, bonds between friends broken. They will no longer be able to work together, and without the required number of students they won't even be able to participate in Sectionals.

She calls out to the minority students; so what if she doesn't know their names? She's a teacher, not their Mommies. She pretends she cares; gives the lead to the headstrong girl who she knows will appreciate it. Watches as they perform one of the most sickening things she has ever had the misfortune to lay her eyes upon; but she puts up with it, because it all fits into her plan.

She enjoys knocking Mr. Nice Teacher down a few (or many) pegs. The insults are first nature and she enjoys watching him struggle to dish it out the way she does. She watches as the kids leave. Thinking that this is the end, she inwardly smiles. She's done it.

If she were the type to be so, she would be dumbfounded when she sees them jamming out in the choir room. But she is Sue Sylvester, and Sue Sylvester is never dumbfounded. Though, even she can't convince herself that this plays into her plan in the slightest; (because it doesn't).

Sue Sylvester does _not_ lose; ever. So this is not a loss; only a mere setback in a greater plan. She _will_ get the naïve Spanish teacher and his collection of talentless freaks. Will Schuester may have managed survived this round, bit he better watch out. Because when Sue Sylvester gets her mind set on something, that thing shall be.

_Set after Sectionals._

This is a mistake; a terrible, terrible mistake. And if not, it is a bad dream. (But no, it can't be; bad dreams do not even dare to come near Sue Sylvester, she knows. They are too frightened.)

Some sick joke then.

She is the most accomplished thing to happen to this school. How many times has she led the Cheerios to championship? Her office is plastered with medals and trophies. Where would Figgins be without her?

That miserable excuse for a Glee Club director (directing a miserable excuse for a Glee Club) cannot have won. If he won, that would mean she lost. And that is not possible.

So she refuses to think of it that way. She has not been suspended; she is taking a well deserved vacation. She has not lost; she experienced a minor glitch. She will be back (with a tan); and she will destroy Will Schuester and every last member of Glee Club when she returns.

And nothing will stop her.

* * *

Please review! (Especially today!)


	51. Ride In The Rain Pt 1

**A/N:** Kay, so . . . here it is. Nothing special, but different. Instead of focusing on and surrounding one character, they are going to be little ficlets kind of. Not sure if this makes them oneshots instead of drabbles, but . . . it doesn't matter. (I don't know the defining lines between the two.)

This is part one; I wasn't going to make this a two-parter, but it was getting long with more to come, so I split them up. It's still long, though, by my previous standards. Part two will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rachel stands outside the school at the bus stop after Glee practice. Mr. Schuester kept them a little later than usual, resulting in her current predicament. The next bus does not come by for another 45 minutes at least (small town, you know). Pulling her thin coat (fairly inadequate for the cold temperatures) tighter around herself, she sighs and starts walking towards home. It is about a 40 minute walk from the school, and quicker than waiting for the next bus. If only her dads weren't away on business.

She's barely walked two minutes when it starts to drizzle. Looking up at the sky, mentally cursing, she quickens her steps. (Who knows what damage could come to her vocal cords in this weather.) She frowns when it becomes more of a downpour than a drizzle. She's four minutes away from the school when she hears a large truck pull up beside her.

At first she is startled, mentally running over everything she learned in her self-defense classes. Then she recognizes the Chevy.

"Get in, Berry," Puck shouts through the open window, straining to be heard above the rain and his engine. She hesitates for a moment, unsure of the best course of action. Ever since babygate the rest of the Gleeks have been treating her less than cordially. She does not regret informing Finn of the situation – she would have felt guilty had she chosen to keep it from him – but she does wish that the others would not be hostile towards her about it. Puck hadn't seemed angry; but he had pretty much kept to himself since. She is unsure now of how he feels about her part in the situation.

Shortly, however, she decides to – as Puck would so eloquently put it – screw it. (Although he would, no doubt, use a more vulgar word than 'screw'.) She does not wish to walk thirty-five more minutes in this cold, rainy weather and he is offering the ride to her.

She is quiet as she climbs up (slightly less than gracefully) into the cab of his truck. She's shivering worse than she thought and the small amount of heat coming from the vents was doing little to help.

"Shit, Berry," he says when he takes her in, digging behind the seat, "you're soaking wet." He lets out a slight "aha" as he finds what he was looking for. He pulls out a thick blanket and gently tosses it over her.

Taking the material into her hands a little unsurely at first, she whispers, "thank you", as she pulls it around herself. It starts to warm her, but her teeth chatter slightly. Puck looks her over once more, rubbing his hand up and down her arm quickly a couple times before turning up the heat to full blast.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Puck pulls over as soon as he recognizes the figure walking along the side of the road (in the rain, in near-freezing weather, wearing some skimpy piece of fabric that shouldn't be allowed to be called a coat).

"Get in, Berry," he shouts to her, having no intention of leaving the girl there. He decides – upon seeing the look of hesitancy on her face – that if she tries to make a run for it he will get out and go after her. She does get in of her own free will, however; after a short moment of consideration. "Shit, Berry," he exclaims when he notices her shivering. "You're soaking wet." He digs around for the old blanket he knows he keep around in his truck. "Aha." _Found it_, he thought triumphantly, shaking it out and placing it over her.

_No problem_, he thinks when he hears her 'thank you'. He watches her pull it around herself. He isn't stupid enough to think that it would take effect immediately, but he finds himself wishing she was getting warmer faster. Using what he knows about friction he cranks up the heat. He takes his hand back, putting his baby in drive.

* * *

Please review!


	52. Ride In The Rain Pt 2

**A/N:** Here's part two! Hope you like it! (Not quite as long as I'd thought it would be, but this is how it turned out and I think it ended in the right place. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The ride to her house is almost silent, aside from the radio playing softly in the background. Nickelback's _Save Me_ was on when she got into the car. When they made it to her house it was _You and Me_ by The Fray.

"Thank you for the drive," Rachel says, starting to shrug out of the blanket. Puck reaches over and stops her. She looks at him questioningly.

"Keep the blanket," he says. "You still look cold, and you can give it back tomorrow."

She looks at him for a moment longer before saying, "Okay". She grabs her backpack and opens the passenger door, stepping (read: stumbling) out of the cab. She gives him a small smile before turning and walking up the path. She puts her key in the lock, and turns it. She opens the door slightly, but turns back to where Puck's truck is still idling in her driveway. She releases the door handle and walks back over to the passenger side door.

She gestures with her hand and he rolls down the window. He looks at her questioningly. "Would you like to come inside? I am extremely grateful for your generosity earlier, and if you would allow me to I would like to thank you properly with some hot chocolate."

_Crazy Berry is back,_ Puck thinks to himself, secretly glad. (Crazy Rachel he is used to; Quiet Rachel is unknown territory.) "Sure, that would be great," he says, after a moments contemplation, turning his car key towards himself in the ignition and exiting his vehicle.

He follows her into her house, closing the door behind him gently. Stepping out of his shoes he follows her down the hall to where he knows (from their week-long fling) that the kitchen is.

He wonders later – as he sips hot chocolate from a mug that says 'Daddy's Little Star' – if he should be worried. Because sitting with Rachel Berry, on her couch, spilling his concerns and fears about Quinn's pregnancy, should not feel normal; and he should not be longing to run his fingers through her long hair and press his lips against hers.

Yeah, he should be worried. (But he's not.)

* * *

Please review!


	53. Her iPod

**A/N:** I'm posting this this morning because I'm going to the mall straight after school and then having a friend stay over; long-story short I won't have time tonight. It's a little random, but I like it. (A lot of the music mentioned are _my_ personal favourites.) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her iPod is not what she thinks most people would expect.

There's minimal heavy metal and the amount of depressing, suicidal, soft rock is moderate. She's got a lot of classics; she loves Jimmy Hendrix and Led Zeppelin, and she has every Beatles album. (The latter possibly heavily influenced by a certain wheelchair-bound friend of hers.) She has The Foundations, the Eagles; Genesis is one of her all-time favorites. She has a collection of Billy Joel, Billy Idol, Elton John and Phil Collins; the latter's solo work as amazing as his Genesis material (particularly the Tarzan soundtrack). Chicago, Boston, meat Loaf . . . she's got it all.

Along with all of the above, she has her fair share new and not-so-new modern music. Everything from Lifehouse, Hedley, and The Fray to Sara Bareilles, Vanessa Carlton and Matt Nathanson. She also has a large spot in her heart reserved for country, the genre she grew up listening to and belting out. The classics, like Garth Brooks, Tim McGraw, Trisha Yearwood, and Toby Keith; as well as the newer hits: Kenny Chesney, Brad Paisley, Aaron Lines, Keith Urban, Jason Blaine, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Dean Brody, Jason Aldean, and Deric Ruttan.

She loves music; music with lyrics she can sing along to. She loves the feelings it can evoke deep within her and the way her heart meets the beat of the song. She loves the feel of her iPod in her pocket and her earphones in her –

"Miss Cohen-Chang!"

She startles at the angry voice, moving to removes her earphones from her ears. She opens her eyes to meet those of Mr. Demian, her History teacher. Her cheeks flush red at the embarrassment of being caught; again.

He holds out his hand, no words passing between his lips. She hands it over without protest, no explanation needed. (They've done this a couple – read: a lot – of times.)

She sighs as he walks back to the front of the classroom, droning on and on about the battle of something or other, in which what's-his-name was declared a hero, on such-and-such a day. (God, she hates History.

She looks up at the clock, not bothering to open up her binder and take notes. All she can hear is the useless babble she always hears when his mouth opens. She watches the second hand tick far too slowly for her liking. Only forty-two minutes until lunch and the return of her lifeline.

* * *

Please review!


	54. Dance

**A/N: **Today's my Birthday! So be kind and review as a special gift to me! Please?!

* * *

It's the way she gets lost in the rhythm and beat of the music; the way her body curves and bends and flows together, creating art she herself can never see – only experience; The way she can forget everything. It's why she loves to dance.

She doesn't have to worry about eating carbs and calories, or if Coach will notice if she has the chocolate chip muffin instead of the carrot one. She doesn't have to think about keeping up the mega-bitch facade that she puts on around other people. She doesn't have to think about how she will always be second fiddle to Perfect Quinnie. She doesn't have to think about all the guys she's been with and how much she regrets most of them.

It's just her and the music and the way her body responds to it. There's no Sue Sylvester there – like there is when she's cheering – to take shots at her self-esteem. There's no Quinn, being seen as perfect even though she is far from it. There is no one but her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She finishes her routine, coming to a stop. Her chest heaves; she smiles. (Because her lungs are on effing fire and her feet feel like they've been stepped on by a herd of elephants, but she totally just _nailed_ that.)

"Fantastic, Santana," Erica, her dance instructor, tells her walking over to her and giving the Latina a high five. "A little more practice and you'll be hitting it that perfectly every time. I'll see you on Saturday."

Santana smiles wider, nodding and waving as she moves to the other side of the room and picks up her duffel bag. She pulls on her street clothes – a denim pencil skirt and loose zip-up hoodie – and grabs her water bottle, taking a hungry gulp. She walks out of the studio, waving to the secretary named Alice. She steps outside, the near-freezing air welcome on her sweaty skin.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's the sense of accomplishment she feels when she knows she did well.

* * *

Please review! (Make my BDay the best ever!)


	55. Torture

**A/N:** I know I already did one of Finn after he found out, but this one is a little different and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He's torturing himself. What other reason would there be for him to be looking at the sonogram after the news he received? It hurts so much to look at the picture of Quinn and _Puck_'s baby, but he can't look away from the girl he thought was his own.

He remembers how scared he was, when Quinn told him. So many emotions rushed over him; few he understood. He pushed them all away and held her, knowing she needed him to be as strong as he could be. But later when he was alone, all he could do was think. Think about the baby; about what was to happen; about everything. He remembers the tears that rolled down his cheek.

Now, there might be a part of him that is relieved that he isn't responsible now; only a little part.

The rest of him is hurt. Because as confusing and stressful as it was, he came to love the little girl he called Drizzle.

He startles from his thoughts when his door opens slightly. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" his mom asks, coming to sit beside him. She wipes a tear from his cheek; one he hadn't realized had fallen.

"No," he says quietly, honestly, as he accepts his embrace. "But I think – one day – I will be."

* * *

Please review!


	56. Little Bit Longer

**A/N:** This ideas been in the back of my mind for a while, and I decided to actually write it today. I really hope you enjoy it. (I had it planned as more of an actual story, so if anyone wants that I will try it.)

P.S. Friday morning I am heading (at an ungodly hour) for Hawaii. Because of that there will be about a week where I will not be posting anything. (I'm disappointed that I'll end my streak, but - seriously - it Hawaii. It's totally worth it.) So my last drabble before my trip will be Thursday, March 11. And I will have the next one posted by Sunday, March 21 (or possibly Saturday, March 20 - depending on how jet-lagged I am). Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

Matt walks through the hospital hallways. The smell of disinfectant is strong, but not unfamiliar to him. He's made this same trip enough times. He nods to the nurses, giving them small smiles and greeting them by name.

He walks past door after door, all frighteningly similar. All far too familiar with death for him to feel even the slightest bit comfortable in his surroundings, despite his frequent acquaintance with it. He's never liked hospitals, but recently – as he found himself spending an increasing amount of time in them – he's come to despise them. But still, he visits every chance he can; almost spending more time there than at home.

He's holding a CD player in one hand, a bouquet of lilies in the other. He stops at the door with _Rutherford, Jane_ inscribed on a piece of metal beside it. He knocks lightly on the door, making his presence known. He hears an excited squeal as he opens the door. He comes face to face with his little sister sitting on her hospital bed.

He fights to swallow back tears blocking his throat as the little girl smiles up at him. The same tears he's faced with every time he's seen her since her leukemia diagnosis six months ago.

He takes her in; bald head, fragile and skinny frame, bright smile. He never ceases to be amazed by her happiness even at the worst of times. Not when she had to be hospitalized, not when her hair started falling out; never has she lost that childish spark he had been so afraid her cancer would take from her.

"Mattie!" she exclaims (voice weaker than yesterday when he last saw her). "You came!"

He walks over to her bed, placing the CD player on the bedside table. "I always do, Squirt," he replies. He's amazed at how normal he can make his voice sound when he feels like he's choking. He leans down as she sits up, taking her into his embrace. "I always _will_, Janie," he adds, reassuring her that he'll always be there. He doesn't want her to have even the slightest doubt in her mind about his visits.

He leans back, making himself at home in the chair beside her bed. He ignores the tubes running into her, delivering her most recent batch of chemo. He's gotten almost as good as she has at pretending it isn't there. But while she honestly barely notices anymore, he can never _really_ get it off of his mind. It's always there, in the back, threatening to take over.

She looks over to the CD player he brought in with him, excited. "Can you sing for me again, M?" she asks her big brother, eyes wide. She loves it when he sings to her. He nods at her request, smiling. He can never _not_ give in to her; he couldn't if he wanted to, which he doesn't.

"What song?" he asks her. She stares at him as though he's stupid, and he smirks and rolls his eyes. It's always the same song . . . always – but he asks just in case she's changed her mind.

Grabbing a CD from inside the bedside table, he pops it in the CD player. He fiddles with a few dials and presses a few buttons. The instrumental version of Jane's favorite song starts playing. The piano part is familiar, and he knows almost instinctually when to come in. It gets hard to keep singing, but her brilliant smile urges him to continue the song.

_Got the news today;_

_Doctors said I had to stay,_

_A little bit longer:_

_And I'll be fine._

* * *

Song is 'Little Bit Longer' by the Jonas Brothers. Good song; should give it a listen.

Please review!


	57. Church

**A/N:** I had this one done last night, I swear - but I fell asleep before I could post it. I didn't remember about it until now. I feel bad about breaking my record, even though it was going to happen after tomorrow anyways. I'll be doing another one today because as far as I'm concerned this one counts for yesterday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She stands on the front steps, internally debating whether or not she should go in. She hasn't been to a church since her parents kicked her out; she's been too afraid that everyone would treat her how her father did, repulsed by her condition.

But right now she needs God. Whether or not she thinks she deserves him is not the issue.

She walks into the church, taking a seat at the back just in time for the sermon to start.

It's different than she's used to: less intense in the strictness and rules; more intense in the love and freedom of God. She thinks it's a good difference. She isn't as scared that she will be rejected.

She lets the words of the minister flow through her, taking in what he says and trying to interpret what he means. She isn't fully sure she understands what he is trying to say.

After the service she remains seated, hunched over so as to hide herself from the view of the church's regular patrons. She startles when the minister sits down beside her. He doesn't talk when she expects him to. He just sits beside her, comfortable in the silence, as if waiting for something.

She breaks quickly, sitting back to expose her baby bump. She doesn't find the hostility she is used to. She finds understanding and caring. As he listens to her as she cries out her worries, she thinks that it's a nice feeling; not being hated. It's also one she's a little afraid to get used to.

* * *

Please review!


	58. Dinner Parties

**A/N:** Here is today's drabble. (In case it isn't clear, this one is about Tina.)

I'm almost done packing :). Just a couple more things from a load of laundry that is currently in the drier. Friday morning, bright and early - actually, not so bright, due to the inhumane time I must get up - I will be headed towards the island of Maui on the state of Hawaii. Boo-ya!

(And please don't think I'm being whiny about the whole getting-up-early thing. It is simply a fact that I must get up at 3am, leave the house by 4am, get to the airport by 5am, and take off by 9am. I am extremely grateful for the opportunity to be going in the first place; and I do not think it is an injustice that I must leave so early - I will take what I can get.)

I apologize for the ramble . . . please enjoy!

* * *

She's always hated this.

It's the reason she died part of her hair blue and started embracing black clothing and makeup. It because of the way she feels when her parents dress her up in order to parade her around to their friends for an hour, before drinking too much champagne and proceeding to ignore her. She can't stand it.

Her parents had to start paying attention to her then. They couldn't just ignore the way she was changing. And at first they would focus on her. It was to try and change her from her new, rebellious ways; but it was attention none the less.

But eventually they must have gotten bored of it. Because they stopped trying to make her change; they stopped trying to force the goals they had for her life upon her. But they never stopped the _effing_ dinner parties.

She wonders if they're really that stupid. How can they not realize that all they had to do to get her to stop rebelling is spend a little time with her; really _with_ her, not just around her while in front of their colleagues.

'It would be nice,' she thinks bitterly, 'to just hang out in our living room and watch a movie together. Maybe have them get to know my interests, what I'm up to and what's going on in my life. But no.'

So she continues to die her hair and wear black, because they still don't give a shit what happens to her.


	59. Dumpster

**A/N:** This is my last one before my vacation. It's not as good as I had hoped it would turn out. But I may do a Kurt/Rachel friendship fic at a later time; not based off of this - it will start differently.

I hope you enjoy!

[Tomorrow I head for the beautiful island of Maui. Aloha (hello and goodbye) and Mahalo (thank you).]

* * *

The rush of slowing through the air might be thrilling; if the circumstances were vastly different. As it is, the thrill is short-lived and dampened by the knowledge of where he'll land in a second: on top of a heap of garbage bags.

Puck is no longer one of the perpetrators. At times it is a little comforting, because if _he_ can change than so can all the other Neanderthal jocks at this school. But it's hard to find anything comforting whilst in a dumpster.

"Ugh," he says, disgusted, as he stands up. He doesn't even want to think about what's squishing beneath his foot at the moment. His new shoes, too. He should have known better than to wear them on a Thursday, but he just had to showcase them to Mercedes (the one person who would appreciate them for their artistic value, and not persecute him for wearing them).

He grabs the side of the dumpster, preparing to lift himself out. (Despite the amount of practice he's had in this area, he is still quite bad at the getting-out part.) He slips back in on his first attempt.

"Do you require any assistance, Kurt?" inquires a familiar voice from in front of him. He wants to shoot a snide and rude remark back to her – really, doesn't Miss Bee understand that a lot of people don't want her around – but when he looks up she's covered from head to toe in all the different colors of slushie there are. Even he cannot sneer at her when she is in such a state.

Instead he simply shakes his head and pulls himself out; successfully, this time. When he's out he brushes himself off as best as he can. Rachel is still standing there when he's done what he can. He observes her as he grabs his Mark Jacobs bag from where he discarded it when the jocks approached. He's a little concerned when he notices the shake of her shoulders and the way her lips are turning a dangerous shade of blue. The March wind is not warm by any means, and she is wearing her signature sweater and skirt combination. (He stops himself from even thinking an insult about the horrendous ensemble.

"Are you okay?" she asks him, as she wraps her arms around herself. (To preserve what little is left of her warmth, most likely.)

He is astonished. _Rachel Berry_ is standing in front of him, covered in slushie and freezing her butt off, and asking him is he's okay. Suddenly he feels something unpleasant in his gut. Guilt at how he's treated her. But he shakes it off. Just because she's being kind and normal right now doesn't mean his previous assessment of her character is wrong.

"You're standing here, cold and covered in slushie; and you're asking if I'm alright?"

'Smooth,' he thinks to himself, 'so much for keeping that question to myself.'

"I'm used to it," she replies offhandedly. "While I don't doubt that you've had your fair share of this treatment, it also doesn't look like you've adjusted to it well. So, yes; I'm asking is you're alright." So quiet he almost doesn't hear her, she adds, "And I know what it feels like to not have anyone bother to ask me that."

(And that's how Kurt and Rachel form a tentative – if not quite friendship – acquaintance-ship.

* * *

Please review!


	60. Still Hurts

**A/N:** So, I'm back. My trip was great, and I had a really good time. From here though I will continue to post at least once a day. This one just kind of came to me. I'm not sure I like how it turned out, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Mike hasn't liked that many girls. When he found Brittany he found a kindred spirit; but he wasn't sure she was the one for him. Even so, he came to care deeply for her.

He couldn't have intelligent conversations with her, but she's fun and carefree and doesn't judge people. He respects that about her; almost envies her (somewhat naïve) view of the world. Her love of dance is another plus. Another something they have in common; like their love of Japanese action movies, French fries, and dogs.

He's come to see that they're better off as friends, though. He had been planning to break up with her (very gently, of course). He scoffs; seems like he didn't have to worry about it, after all.

Despite his plans to let her go, this stings considerably. He never saw himself as someone who got cheated on; even less did he imagine Brittany would be one to do it.

As he watches her and Santana grinding on the dance floor, he feels betrayed, hurt, and betrayed. (And possibly just a little turned on.) But mainly hurt.

* * *

Please review!


	61. Airplanes

**A/N:** I'm not sure if the alerts are working right now . . . I think that they aren't. Oh well. You'll get news of this whenever, then. But it is up today, so I am remaining on schedule :). I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Remember the stories and things I mentioned a while back? I have NOT abandoned them; not in the slightest. I did hit a patch where my muse was acting up, but it's back again. The Mattana Grad story is still planned, though I don't have much of it down yet. I also have a Mike/Rach fic, an Mike/Rach/Matt friendship fic, and a Santana/Brittany/Rachel/Mike/Matt friendship fic in the works. I just refuse to post a story until I'm done writing it because I refuse to let myself fail to complete a story. I would never forgive myself. So, yeah.

Also, a new idea has been playing in my head for a couple days. At first I wanted to make it a multi-chap fic, but decided that I have enough of those on the go. Then I was going to make it today's drabble, but decided that the idea was too big for that. So I am writing a one-shot (a fairly-sized one, at that) at this very moment. It could be up as soon as tonight, or as late as the weekend. By then, though, I promise.

(Apologies for this really long A/N; just thought I'd let those of you who care about what else I might be writing know about the stiff I have in the works. I'll let you know here whenever I've posted anything new. Sorry, again!)

* * *

Mercedes frowns. It's taking all her self-control to keep quiet. Seriously, you'd think a kid who looks about ten would have better manners than to kick her seat. (As he's been doing for the last hour-and-a-half she's been on this god-awful plane.) She wants to scream at him, but the man he's sitting beside and whom he bears a strong familial resemblance to (presumably his father) is a tattooed, muscled giant. And she is not ashamed to admit that the man scares her. He is freaking _tank_. She highly doubts it would be wise to turn around and threaten to take his son to the carpet unless he stops,

So she keeps quiet, trying to focus on the in-flight movie. (She is not successful. God, she hates _Star Trek_. Who made the executive decision to play this movie, anyways? She could cut them.)

The man sitting beside her (who is more than a little plumb and quite foul-smelling) is snoring and she's so tired of being stuck on this hell-with-wings.

Just then the pilot comes on, telling them to prep for descent. _Thank God_, she thinks. That is, before the plane starts moving downward and she grips the armrests. She'd forgotten in the five year hiatus between the last time she flew and now how much she hated landing. They hit a little patch of turbulence and she squeezes her eyes shut. The descent continues for several minutes. Finally, she feels the jerk of the wheels hitting pavement. She hates landing, but loves it at the same time. The actual action is terrifying . . . but being back on the ground? One of the best feelings ever.

* * *

Please, please, please review!


	62. Love Of Music

**A/N:** OMGlee! Over 1000 words! I'm so proud! :)

I really like this one. It took me about an hour to write and edit, and I didn't even have a clue where I was going with it when I started it. I just knew what I wanted the last line to be.

In the end it just kind of turned itself into Puckleberry, with a healthy side of Mike/Rach friendship. (Small doses of Calm!Rachel and Daddy!Puck. Yes, I just made those up.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma watches from the door as the Glee club practices. It's of her favorite hobbies. Not only is it a good chance to watch Will in his element, but she gets a certain joy out of watching the pure energy and talent that every member of the club possesses. She's been on the side-lines, watching as endless loads of drama have been unceremoniously dumped upon them; some of it taken in stride, others with effects still lingering around in the atmosphere and dynamic. But in the end – possibly (and often) with many bumps (and craters) in the road along the way – they still come together to share in their love of music, singing and dancing.

Right now they're running through a new number. Quite new, she'd say. They are all sitting as they sing it, and Rachel's still holding her sheet music; Will must have just given it to them. (She's fairly certain that by the day after they've been given a, song Rachel has already memorized her part – and possibly everybody else's, too. As well choreographed an alternate routine, and practiced at least ten dozen times . . . But she'll digress.) Rachel and Puck are sitting beside each other and singing lead; Emma inwardly rejoices at the smiles on their faces. Rachel's is more relaxed than she's ever seen. The intense, scary (and very slightly admirable) determination is – if not quite gone – toned down a fair bit, and she just looks . . . happy. It's a good look on her. Puck looks much the same, although the difference is not the same as with Rachel. No longer do his eyes have the look that is a mix between anger and emptiness. She's proud of his improvement.

She looks at the others, in the background. Mike is sitting on Rachel's other side, and when the number finishes and the music dies down he gives her a high five. She looks surprised at first when he holds up his hand to her, but she only pauses a moment before gladly slapping it. Her smile widens some, and Emma feels a pang in her heart. The brunette has had a limited amount of friends, she knows (and that wording is putting it kindly). She herself sometimes has trouble seeing past the young starlet's abrasive exterior. Also, the brace face she puts on and her formidable acting skills work to deceive; inside, however, Emma is sure that she feels it keenly. But she's glad that the girl seems to have been experiencing improvement in that area. (She doesn't deserve the prejudice that the majority of the student body – including a few from within Glee, even – hold against her.)

After high-fiving Mike, Rachel turns to Puck who is still smiling. She scoots a little closer to him in her chair and wraps her arms around him in a hug. Her back is to Emma, but the redhead assumes that she has praised him on his performance because she sees his mouth form the words 'thank you'. She smiles to herself again, remembering the Puck from a month and a half ago.

A fortnight past Sectionals, Will came to Emma with his concerns about the Mohawk-adorned teen. He couldn't simply 'wait for things to get better anymore'. The two weeks of him shuttering himself off was concerning, but not too much so for the boy in question. It was no longer easy to convince himself, however, that the 'haunted look' in his student's eye would 'go away soon enough'. It wasn't easy, but the Spanish teacher finally convinced him to have a talk with the guidance counselor. (So what if a little trickery was involved? He had done it for Puck's own good.)

Said student was (unsurprisingly) unreceptive to Emma at first. It was obvious that her office was low on his places-to-be list. After rambling on embarrassingly for a couple minutes, Emma decided to take a new approach. She could play Puckerman's game.

Approximately six minutes and 24 seconds after she started the silent treatment (so what if she was watching the clock) Puck gave in. He sat up from his slumped position, hung his head slightly, looking down at his lap, and sighed.

Emma listened carefully and attentively as he spoke of the 'babygate' situation (as the kids had – stupidly, in Puck's opinion – named the scandal surrounding the truth of Quinn's baby's paternity). She felt sympathy for him as he spoke of how his father has=d left his mother when she was eight months pregnant with his little sister, Sarah, and how he had helped take care of her since he was nine.

"I just want to be there for her. I mean . . . maybe I'm not ready for this, but I want to be. At the very least, I want to do right by her. I'm _not_ a deadbeat, _or_ a Lima Loser," he had said, voice raising towards the end. When he had spoken again it was softer. "I just want her to know that I love her." His desperate and honest tone had almost reduced Emma to tears.

That was all said after he explained how he had wanted to take responsibility from the beginning, and how Quinn had sworn she'd deny his part in it; how that now that the truth was out, she was determined to 'do this on her own'; particularly without (specifically) _his_ involvement.

Now, standing outside the choir room, she watches Quinn in the background. She's doesn't look happy, and Emma knows that there is a lot that needs to happen before this mess is resolved. (She won't even delve into Finn's part and his very obvious feigned ignorance to the presence of his _ex_-best friend and _ex _-girlfriend in the room.) But Puck has Rachel now, so it seems . . . and that's something, at least.

Will smiles and claps, and this time everybody stands up for a more detailed run-through. Puck wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulder as she sings the first notes (and the rest of her lines from thereon). From what she can hear out in the hall, Emma knows that the song will be amazing when they've finished it. Mike grabs Rachel's hand as he belts out his one line, using his other hand to playfully poke her in the side; she giggles before starting the chorus with the rest of them.

Just the reason Emma loves it . . . coming together in their love of music.

* * *

Please review!


	63. ExCheerio

**A/N:** This one popped into my head, and it just went from there. Hint of Brittana, I guess, if that's what you want it to be. If you just want it to be friendship, it can be that too. It's somewhere in between for me.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santana looks at herself in the mirror. It's weird to stand in the school washroom as she is, dark jeans on her legs and low-cut Hollister top wrapping her torso. It's the first time since the first week of freshman year that she has been without her Cheerios uniform.

It feels wrong. She's not used to being without the red garment. She has a familiarity with the short skirt and red WMHS top. But she thinks, as she looks at herself whilst holding her uniform in her hands, that maybe it's a good difference. She smiles at herself, thinking of how Sue will look later when she hands it to her, along with her resignation and a few choice words as to the Coach's sanity (or lack-there-of).

She's up to her neck with Sue's insults and baiting. She's sick of the cruel nature that she – up until recently – shared with the majority of the Cheerios. She's tired of being a bitch. She's tired of laughing at people who get slushies thrown on them, and posting nasty comments on people's (i.e. Rachel's) MySpace.

She doesn't contemplate why the change has come upon her. It's just . . . gotten old. (So what if it isn't as funny now that she's friends with the people who get slushied, and she's shared a few dance sessions with Rachel, jamming out in the practice room to Blah, Blah, Blah. Shut up.)

Sylvester flips out as much (and possibly more) than she expected. But she just stands up and dishes back as much craziness as she can muster up. And it feels good to storm out before being dismissed.

When she walks out of the office, the halls are filled. At first it's like she's the new kid and no one recognizes her. The stares pointed at her once they realize who she is are even worse. She glares at a lot of people, making snappish comments and flashing the bird a fair amount of times. (She said she was tired of being a bitch; never said she was making an instant transformation to angel.

She walks into the choir room, and ten others are already there. They look at her strangely at first, and she just rolls her eyes and moves to sit in the back of the room. Brittany walks in about a minute after she does. The blonde isn't in her uniform either. She hasn't been for a couple days now.

(So maybe her desire to not be a bitch wasn't exactly the driving reason for her newfound freedom. But it _is_ part of it.)

* * *

Please review!


	64. DDR

**A/N:** Short, but sweet I think. Hope you like it!

* * *

"You are _so_ going down!"

"Bring it on, chump!"

"Oh, you feel that? That's what it feels like to get your ass kicked!"

"Oh, I just totally pwned you!"

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?

"Oh, you're just begging for me to go all Asian Persuasion on your sorry ass!"

"Move it, boys. Let this girl show you how it's done."

Santana pushes past where Mike and Matt are dueling on DDR. Gesturing lightly with her fingers for them to move off the dance mats, she sets the game up for her favorite track. As the first guitar riffs floated through the speakers of Matt's surround sound system, she smiles. She's _totally_ going to own this.

Three minutes later she turns around to the guys' shocked faces. She notes the healthy amount of awe in their gazes. She just smiles, holding up both of her hands for high fives which they gratefully return.

* * *

Please review!


	65. Prom Night

**A/N:** Some more Matt/Rach/Mike friendship to tide myself over until I can figure out my multi-chap fic for them. I really hope you like it . . . I liked writing it :).

P.S. It was just easiest to make Finn the bad-guy here. They have enough history for it to be plausible without me needing to go into detail.

P.P.S. OMG!!!!! 18 DAYS TILL BACK NINE EPISODE 1 (TECHNICALLY EPISODE 14)! (AND 12 DAYS UNTIL THEY GO ON OPRAH! Be sure to catch that the 7th!) Can't wait!!

* * *

Rachel looks at the clock. She's growing restless. She sits in the foyer of her house, waiting for her Prom date. He's approaching an hour late now. With every passing minute it's harder to believe that he is in a traffic jam or just running late. Her mascara and eyeliner start to run. Dammit, she has something in her eye.

Her dads give up on consoling her as midnight comes and goes. After she politely tells them that she'd like to be alone, they kiss her on the forehead and tell her that everything will look better in the morning. She refrains from scoffing (barely), and bids them goodnight as well.

It late enough now that it's impossible not to face the truth. Finn stood her up. And she feels so stupid, and humiliated, and foolish. She doesn't know what she ever saw in him. (Maybe his deep brown eyes, or his naïve, goofy grin . . . but, no; she won't let herself go there.) She moves out to the porch because suddenly she feels like she's suffocating and the cream walls of her house feel like they're closing in on her. She needs some air.

It's around two a.m. now, and she's privately humming all the sad songs she knows as she sits on the stoop. She doesn't care that her dress is getting dirty. It's not like she had any plans to wear it again; (and apparently she didn't need it this time, either).

She doesn't hear the rumble of a truck as they arrive, of their footsteps up the driveway. She doesn't notice her tears, either, until her friends point them out.

"Hey! What's a pretty face like yours doing with tears all over it?"

She can't help but smile at Mike's cheerful, endearing attitude. She looks up and sees Mike and Matt standing before her. Matt's still wearing his suit jacket, but his tie is loose around his neck; Mike's have both been discarded. They sit down on opposite sides of her, and she attempts a smile for them. She doesn't have a mirror, but she'd bet anything that her attempt is futile.

Matt turns towards her and opens his arms. She falls into his embrace, her face finding the crook in his neck as more tears escape her. Mike is good with the words, and Matt is good at the steady, solid, silent comfort. (And he's always warm and inviting.) Neither is better – they each have their strengths. They complement each other and do their best work when their efforts are combined.

"He's a douche," Mike finally says, once her sobs have subsided somewhat. Matt keeps an arm around her shoulders when she pulls back and wipes the tears from her cheeks. He squeezes her shoulder in a sign of agreement. She understands.

She grabs Mike's hand in her own, needing both of her lifelines. "I'm starting to really see that," she told them both, confidently. And she was; really.

She was _done_ with Finn Hudson; just like that. (So, maybe it would take a little longer to really let go of him on the inside. But outwardly, she was going cold turkey – effective immediately.

"You know, it's a shame though . . ." Mike says, trailing off as Matt moves to go get something. She looks between his retreating figure and Mike's smiling face, confused. It isn't any clearer when the former returns, holding an old-fashioned boom box. "Every girl should have at least one dance on her prom night," her Asian friend explains, standing and extending a hand to her.

She accepts his help up tearfully, giving him a watery smile. She turns in slow circles with him for a minute before Matt cuts in, getting his minute as well. When the music stops, she wipes her eyes and thanks them both.

"No thanks needed," Matt says, turning off the boom box.

"Yeah," Mike continues, "what are friends for?"

_This, apparently_, Rachel thinks to herself. She just smiles, giving them both another hug.

"You look great, you know," Mike says off-handedly, but every bit as sincere. She rolls her eyes because she's been sitting outside so her dress is filthy, and she must have the worst case of raccoon eyes in the history of . . . ever. Just the fact that he said it is good enough.

Maybe her dads were right. Things _are_ looking brighter. (And it's technically morning now, since it's so late.) Next time she won't be as quick to dismiss their words of wisdom. Especially not with her boys around.

* * *

Please review!


	66. Home Of A

**A/N:** Been realizing that I've been doing a lot of Rachel lately. I guess my muse just has more ideas surrounding her. I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, or been annoyed by it, but I am really trying to be more diverse with the characters. Seriously, I welcome and enjoy any and all suggestions or requests.

I've been having difficulty with Kurt, but I finally got this one out. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Fag_. It's just another word; a word that, in this case, is being used to describe him. Or, more accurately, insult him. It wouldn't be _quite_ as bad if it was just to describe him. It would be easier to deal with that way, because he _is_, admittedly, homosexual. But this time it is definitely being used in a derogatory way.

Kurt looks up at the garage door. He remembers painting it 'white' last year. (He also remembers ruining his favorite shirt because the painting smock was too hideous to wear, and the awkward discussion he had with his dad about how he thought it was really more of an 'eggshell cream' than 'white'.) 'Guess I'll be painting it again,' he thinks bitterly, looking up at it. 'Home Of A Fag' has been scrawled out messily (and largely) with black spray-paint across it.

He's been standing there, staring at it for a good half-hour when his dad walks outside.

"Kurt, what are you . . ." He trails off as he catches sight of the garage door. He turns back to look at his son, who desperately tries to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

Burt has two choices. Ignore the situation (and his son's reaction to it), which he's sure Kurt is expecting and almost hoping for. Or he can acknowledge it (and his son) and fix it. It really isn't a hard decision to make. In two steps he has his son wrapped in his embrace. He may not be totally comfortable with Kurt's sexuality, but he loves his son.

They don't discuss it any further, so when Kurt leaves the next morning, he expects to see the garage door still spray-paint adorned. And it is; but not in the way he expected it to be. The 'Fag' has been completely covered and replaced with two words. His Dad may not be as good with words as his mother was before her death, but . . . he definitely has his moments. He reaches the sidewalk with a smile on his face, and starts his trek to school.

Behind him he leaves a garage door saying: 'Home Of A Proud Dad'.

* * *

Please review!


	67. Moving On

**A/N:** Wow. I honestly don't know where this one came from. I sat down twenty minutes ago with the hopes of coming up with something for Artie, and this started flowing. I hope you like it!

P.S. Spent a crazily stupid amount of time watching all the Glee promos for the back nine I could find on YouTube and reading spoilers. How pathetic am I?

16 DAYS UNTIL GLEE RETURNS! (And 10 days until Glee goes on Oprah!) YAY!!!!!

* * *

Terri's been moving on; really. Her psychiatrist says she's making progress, and she thinks she's starting to understand what it means to be in an equal partnership. It was unfair of her to assume that it was his responsibility to provide everything, and for everything to be her way. She's even met someone new who relaxes her. Her relationship with him isn't easy, but she also understands now that it isn't supposed to be. It's supposed to be _worth_ fighting for. And maybe she isn't sure if he's _the _one for her, but he makes her happy.

That should be enough for now . . . right?

And it is . . . so she thinks. They've only known each other for a short while, but there's a connection. He makes her smile and she's starting to feel the butterflies she felt when she was in high school (with Will).

It's easy to think that she's moved on; left him in the past. Weeks turn to months and she and Roger become more serious. Months turn to more months and even though it's been less than a year there's something between them. And they aren't _old_-old yet, but they're old enough to know that there's no point waiting when they have something so concrete.

She's wearing two beautiful rings on her left hand when she sees them in the grocery store. At first she doesn't recognize them for who they are. They're just a cute couple, one a red-head the other a brunette, kissing each other affectionately as they pick out pasta. But then she sees their faces and her gut drops. It's actually very surprising that this is the first time she's seen then since, considering what a small town Lima is, but it _is_ the first time. And, God, it hurts more than she expected. But she tears her gaze away and looks down at her hand, focusing on her rings. She remembers the night Roger gave the first to her, and the day she got the second (and he got his own). She takes a steadying breath. She loves Roger. She _does_. Will's in her past. She turns around and walks away before they can see her.

For a short little while she thinks about them. She's angry at herself for dwelling; if Roger notices her short-temperedness (which she suspects he does) he doesn't mention it. He's understanding, and isn't bothered by it . . . not very much, at least. The sting goes away a little more every day and soon something else takes hold of her brain; so much so that Will . . . and whatever-the-guidance-counselor's-name-is . . . are completely pushed from her mind.

Two months later, she sitting in a doctor's office with her hand gripped tightly by Roger. Tears slip down both their cheeks and they have matching grins on their faces. As she looks up at the ultrasound of their beautiful baby, she only thinks of Will (and the future they'd have had if she'd really been pregnant then) for a moment.

It's progress; all around.

* * *

Please review!


	68. Music, Lost & Found

Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done one of these yet. Silly me. (Can't believe it took me until Drabble 68 to realize.) Anyways, I do not own Glee or any part of it or the characters. Anything seen on the show is not of my creation (although, really, how cool would that be?). Any songs that may have been/will be included do not belong to me either (unless I specify differently). Th-th-th-that's all, folks! (I do not own Porky Pig's signature line either.)

**A/N:** The lullaby is one that my dad used to (and sometimes still does) sing to me. It's my favorite, besides 'Hush Little Tasha', (Tasha being substituted for 'Baby'), but I figured that wouldn't be a very good choice for this story.

That's the only part of this story related to myself; the rest is all what I came up with for Brittany.

P.S. 15 DAYS TILL GLEE RETURNS! And 9 days until Glee goes on Oprah!

* * *

There are lots of things from her childhood that Brittany can't remember clearly. There's nothing she remembers before the age of four, for example. She does remember, though, one thing very clearly from the age of four.

Her daddy, singing lullabies to her.

She doesn't remember all (or even most) of the words, or even the way his voice sounded. But she remembers the calm that always took over her. Her fascination at how the notes would slip from between his lips and form a melody so sweet she couldn't help but smile and sigh happily, nothing else important.

It stopped, though. It may have been a little before it, or a little after – she isn't quite sure on the exact timeline – but there's one event she associates the loss of Dad's music with: Her mother's death.

She was young then, too; six, or maybe seven. She never really knew what happened; she just remembers being told that mommy wasn't coming back.

"_Daddy, where's mommy?"_

"_Mommy's sleeping, baby."_

"_When she gonna wake up?"_

_Heavy sigh; "Mommy's in a special kind of sleep, honey. She isn't going to wake up."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because sometimes . . . that's just the way it is. Sometimes people have to go away to sleep where the angels are."_

"_Can I go visit her, with the angels?"_

_Another sigh; "It's not a place you can visit, B. But one day you'll be with her and angels again."_

"_I wanna be with her _now_!"_

She didn't really understand the situation any better after that conversation. But soon enough she got the big picture: Mommy was gone. Daddy was sad. And Mommy was never coming back.

She hasn't heard him sing since.

She doesn't tell him about the Invitational (because the whole 'being part of Glee' thing still new and she doesn't know how they're going to do), and for Sectionals he's away in Chicago on business. But when Regionals comes around – while everyone else is worried about costumes or Vocal Adrenaline or their set list or how many more minutes they have before they go on (_Two minutes! Are you serious! We need more time . . ._ – Rachel; _Rach! Calm the fuck_ – Puck; _Language!_ – Mr. Schue; _down! We're gonna be great. Relax._ – Puck) or if the band is in place – she's worried about her dad, who's sitting in the fifth row in the centre, by all the other parents (and Miss Pillsbury). She doesn't know everyone else's personal reasons for being here right now, but she's here to bring music back into her dad's heart.

They kill it . . . seriously. Rachel doesn't even have a single bad thing to say about pitch or choreography or . . . or _anything_ about their performance at all. Come to think of it, she doesn't have _anything_ to say, period. (But that could be due to the fact that Puck's lips are on hers. You know, just maybe.)

They congratulate each other and high five as they make their way out to the main entrance of the auditorium where the competition is stationed. Their parents are all standing there waiting for them, including her dad. She runs into his arms, and he swings her around like he used to when she was a little girl.

When he puts her down, he embraces her and moves his mouth down to her ear.

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green,_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

'_Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

Her heart soars. His voice, she thinks, might be rougher than before; from lack of use, probably. But she thinks it's the sweetest sound she's ever heard.

"I love you," whispers to him.

"I love you, too, B."


	69. Her Future

**A/N:** This one was hard to write. I hope you like it, because I do!

P.S. 14 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! 8 UNTIL GLEE GOES ON OPRAH!

* * *

Tina sits in the tree outside her window, arms cradled around her torso in a feeble attempt to block the cold from reaching her very core. (She is not successful.)

It's late; much later than she's usually up. She fairly sure she's the only person awake in her entire street. Only one streetlight is not burnt out, and it's all the way down at the other end by the stop sign. She can see it, just barely, in the distance and through the branches; beside's it, the only light comes from the moon.

There are the nights that the moon is bright and everything is as visible as it is as noon . . . Tonight is not one of those nights. It's almost pitch-black, and it's hard to see her knees from where they are close to her face. (She is turtle position, balanced on a thick branch with precision that only comes from experience and practice.) It's her favorite place to think.

Tonight she's thinking about a topic she doesn't like to think about. But, try as she might (and she _did_), she couldn't get it from her mind. So now she finds herself, in the early hours of the morning, perched on a tree branch, thinking about _The Future_.

She has dreams for her future. Things she thinks she would like to do. She'd like to be an artist . . . or an actor . . . maybe a singer. She's love to go to a school like Julliard, where they teach mainly the arts. (She must say: she prefers the arts – greatly – to history and science and such.) She can think of so many things she could do and _enjoy_.

But her parents have other ideas. Ideas like _Harvard_ or _Yale_ or _Stanford_, for majors in things like _law_ and _medicine_ and _technological engineering_. (No matter that she thinks she would die of boredom; or that she faints at the sight of blood; or that she doesn't even know how to work their television remote past changing the channel and adjusting the volume.)

Dinner that night had been all about the plans they had for her future. (She internally blanches at the nature of the careers they're planning for her to have. Seriously: a lawyer, a doctor, or a techie; could they possibly play into the hands of any other Asian stereotypes? Oh, wait . . . and they had rice for dinner.)

She hadn't been able to contain herself any longer.

"_I don't want to go to Harvard and be a lawyer! I'm tired of your expectations of me. Everything you have planned for me feels more like a life sentence than an opportunity! Guess what? I'm going to be a painter, or a writer, or whatever the hell else I fell like being! Sorry I'm not the perfect daughter you wanted!"_

That had gone over well. Her dad had yelled at her in Korean; something along the lines of 'you are a disgrace' and 'it doesn't matter what you _want_ to do; you _will_ do what I tell you to'. Her mother had remained silent, looking at her with serious, disappointed eyes. She had run from the table to her room, holding back sobs. She'd locked her door and climbed out her window to where she sits now.

She sighs, burying her face in her knees. As the tears roll down her cheeks, she can't help but wonder if they'll ever understand.

(She used to have hope. Now she's sure they won't.)

* * *

Please review!


	70. The Lake

**A/N:** I had a lot of homework tonight, and with my parents just getting back it was very busy. Was pretty sure I was going to have to skip tonight, but I found a couple spare minutes. Thankfully after tomorrow it's Easter and I'll get a much needed four-day weekend to relax and be with my family. I hope you enjoy this one!

P.S. 13 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! 7 till Glee on Oprah! (Took the Glee quiz on Oprah .com. Aced it. It's mad easy for a crazy obsessed Gleek like me :P.)

* * *

'This is nice . . .' Rachel thinks to herself, sitting on the edge of a dock at her cottage, feet dangling over the edge and into the water. The sun is setting behind the trees at the edge of the small lake, and the sky is pink and orange. The colors are all so beautiful; not only the sky, but the trees and the water and the grass and the rocks. She's in awe of it all.

In September she had been waiting for summer to come around; but for different reasons that why she is enjoying it now.

Then she was thinking of getting away from all the name-calling and dirty looks and mean comments on her MySpace and slushies and pornographic pictures in the bathroom stalls. It had been a countdown towards the three month escape she'd need before coming back to it all for another year in hell.

But things had changed since then; they'd changed a lot.

Now, she's sitting on a dock, head leaning up against the shoulder of her boyfriend. Yes, that's right . . . boyfriend.

"Hey, Babe," he murmurs against her hair, leaning his head down in her scalp.

"Hmm?" she responds, too relaxed to bother to form a sentence but still listening.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"What – ahh!" She doesn't have time to respond or register what he's said before she finds herself in the lake. The icy water invades her senses as she kicks up to the top.

She breaks the surface and takes a big gulp of air, treading in only slightly over her head. Her boyfriend is double over laughing. She can't see his face, but she can see the strip of hair on his head she sometime's joking refers to as the airplane runway. She can hear him defending it in her head. _"Don't dis the 'Hawk, babe. You know you love it."_

"You are _so_ going to get it, Noah Puckerman!" she yells at him, still treading and spitting water out of her mouth. He's still laughing, and before he can think she's grabbed his leg and hauled him in with her. Now it's her turn to laugh as he comes up to the surface, gasping for air to fill his oxygen deprived lungs.

After he's caught his breath, he swims over to her, invading her personal space. He can stand where she is, being much taller than she. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him. She wraps her legs around his waist to keep herself up, fully aware of what her position does to him.

She smirks as he catches her lips with his.

* * *

Please review!


	71. Artie's Guitar

**A/N:** I hope you like this one! It was hard to write, but I couldn't think of anything else tonight.

P.S. Thank you, lil-miss-chocolate, for giving me my 100th review. I am working hard at your promised oneshot, and I hope to be done soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and everyone who will review in the future. It means so much. :)

P.P.S. 12 DAYS TILL GLEE! AND 6 DAYS TILL GLEE GOES ON OPRAH!

P.P.P.S. Glad for the Easter weekend. Hoping to get lots of writing done in the next four days!

* * *

Artie's started playing guitar when he was eight years old.

He was in the hospital, shortly after the accident. He could see the guilt in his mom's eyes; survivor's guilt. She had walked away from the crash with barely a scratch, and he was wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. It wasn't unexpected of her to feel terrible. Not only did she have to watch her son go through such a life-changing ordeal; but she felt responsible for it.

Even at that age he'd been bright; very astute and aware of his surroundings. He could tell that something about his mom just wasn't right. Her overly-cheery and supportive smiles didn't reach her eyes. She looked exhausted all the time. He didn't know at the time exactly what was going on with her, but he knew that he wanted to do something to change it.

So he asked his dad for a guitar.

And, of course, being the kid stuck in the hospital with lower body paralysis, he got what he wanted; simple as that. He asked his dad to keep it quiet, and as far as he's aware he kept his word to do so. He'd practice all that he could, but only when his mom wasn't around. He got some chord books and taught himself how to play. It wasn't easy, but he had a lot (and he means _a lot_) of spare time on his hands.

A week before he was set to be released from the hospital, his mom walked into the room. She saw him sitting on the hospital bed with his guitar in his lap.

He was surprised, as he had planned to reveal it to her once he was home and into a proper schedule. But he just smiled and played it off as if it was going according to plan; (even though it wasn't).

Before she could say anything, he started strumming, his fingers moving across the strings quite nimbly for someone who had played such a short time.

He sang an old song that he barely remembers the words to now. But it was his mom's favorite, and he well knew. When he was done and he looked up into her eyes, he saw tears. He was scared at first, thinking he had upset her, but then he saw the first real smile that had graced her face for months.

Looking back, he knows that that was when he realized he loved music.

* * *

Please review!


	72. He's There

**A/N:** So proud. Hot home at 11:30 from egg-coloring . . . didn't think I'd make it. But it's 11:57 right now, so I did. Yay! :)

P.S. 11 DAYS TILL GLEE! AND 5 DAYS UNTIL GLEE GOES ON OPRAH! YAY!

* * *

There's an uncomfortable choking feeling in his gut as he sits in the waiting room.

He doesn't feel like he has a right to be sitting here in the first place. He hasn't talked to Quinn in months, ever since he found out the truth. He's barely _looked_ at her; at least while anyone was watching. And – though his attempts have been futile – he's done his best to forget her. And yet he sits here, waiting, while she's in another room – giving birth to the baby he'd once thought was his.

Most of Glee has gone home by now, exhausted after having rushed to the hospital hours before when the pregnant blonde's water had broken during a run-through of 'Don't Stop Believing'. He'd stayed, however, like Rachel and Mr. Schuester, who are sitting a couple seats away from him. (Puck is in the delivery room.)

Rachel's still here because Quinn and her have become friends after the latter started staying in the former's house; (Finn also suspects that something's going on between the brunette and his ex-best friend, but he doesn't want to think about that right now). Mr. Schuester is here because Quinn's parents aren't, and it's highly doubtful they will be.

Finn isn't sure why he's still here.

(Okay, so that's a lie.)

He knows exactly why he's still here. He's here because for a couple months he thought the little girl that's coming into this world was his daughter. He's here because he's a good guy, and the good guys always have to do the right thing, even when it (always) ends up hurting like hell. He's here because as much as he hates Quinn for lying to him and sleeping with his (ex-) best friend, he still l- he _loves_ her. (And that baby girl, too; the one whose soon-to-be adoptive parents are sitting no less than ten feet away.) (That's not something he wants to think about either. But, then again, nothing in this situation is.)

And just being here makes him feel like someone's standing on his chest and crushing his lungs whilst simultaneously ripping his insides out slowly and painfully. . . But still, he's fairly certain that it would hurt a hell of a lot more to be anywhere else.

* * *

Please review!


	73. CatSuits & Fake Plants

**A/N:** I like this one, a lot. I'm going off some spoilers about the back nine, so you're forewarned. Doesn't really give much away, though. I really hope you enjoy it!

P.S. 10 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! WOOHOO! AND 4 DAYS UNTIL GLEE GOES ON OPRAH!

* * *

"This is a terrible idea, Kurt," Tina complains.

"Yeah," Mercedes agrees, pushing on despite Kurt's obvious glare at the both of them. "I wanna know who Miss Thang's mysterious boyfriend is just as much as you, but these spy clothes are ridiculous. And the fake leaves on this thing are giving me a rash!"

"I don't even care about the guy Rachel's with," Tina adds. "How exactly did you rope me into this, anyways?" She is honestly foggy on the details of how she came to be wearing tight-fitting black clothing and sitting behind a fake plant at the Lima Mall food court. (She likes black, but this cat suit is really not working for her.)

"The clothes are fabulous," Kurt replies, ignoring Tina's statement and question. "And suck it up with the leaves. Things must be sacrificed in the name of gossip."

Tina rolls her eyes, and Mercedes grabs the binoculars previously held by Kurt. Putting them up to her own eyes, she exclaims. "I have a visual!"

'She got over the absursity pretty quickly,' Tina thinks, sighing. She loves Kurt and Mercedes, but there are so many things she'd rather be doing. (Like having her hair plucked out of her head, strand by strand, perhaps.)

"Let me s . . ."

Tina lets Kurt voice fade away from her, sitting down on her butt and leaning her back against the cold, ceramic pot. (She's never understood why they bother to put soil around the plants everyone knows are fake.) She pulls out her phone, scrolling a few names down her contact list to where 'Artie' is. (He is one of the first, obviously, since his name starts with an 'A'.)

**Tina:** God, kill me now.

She flips it shut, allowing the voices of her friends float back down to her.

"Who is _that_?"

"I do not know. He's pretty cute, though . . ."

"Focus! This was _your_ plan. Now is not the time to ogle boys, Kurt."

" 'Ogle'? Hanging with our resident solo-hog too much, lately, Mercedes? Nice SAT-prep word. And any time is the perfect time to 'ogle' fine pieces of male specimen."

"Shut up, and tell me what he looks like!"

"That, I can do. Okay . . . tall-ish, white, curly brown hair – not short, but not long, either . . . he's smiling and so is she. It's sickening, really . . . Now he's holding her hand over the table. I know I've seen that face before . . . but _where_? Maybe . . ."

She tunes them out again as her phone buzzes in her hand with an incoming message.

**Artie:** What? Why?

**Tina:** At the mall with K and M.

**Artie:** Ouch.

**Tina:** Thats not even the half of it. We're spying on RB* and her mystery date.

**Artie:** Um . . .Why, exactly?

**Tina:** Like I know. I dont even remember how I got here. One minute we were at Ks and he was all excited about somethin, and next we're here, hidin behind a fake plant, while M and K fight over binoculars.

**Artie:** Lol. Whats happening?

Tina tunes back in to Kurt and Mercedes just in time to here Kurt exclaim, "OMG! I _knew_ I'd seen him before! He's Vocal Adrenaline's male lead!"

Mercedes and Tina share a shocked look before turning to look at Kurt.

Mercedes exclaims, "Oh, white girl _cannot_ be dating our competition."

Tina grabs the binoculars and raises them to her eyes just in time to see their very own Rachel Berry lean in for a kiss from the boy who is undoubtedly their main competition.

She once again tunes out her friends' conversation, picking up her phone and hitting 'reply'.

**Tina:** You are not gonna believe this, A.

* * *

Please review!


	74. Worry To Relief

** A/N:** Kind of pointless, maybe . . but I like it. (It's not exactly clear at first, but it's Puck.) I hope you like it!

P.S. 9 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! WHIPEEE! And 6 days until Glee goes on Oprah!

* * *

He can hear the beeping from a room nearby; the constant rhythm of a heart-monitor. He finds it oddly reassuring. Knowing that whoever it is laying in that room, their life is still going on. The steady _beep-beep_,_ beep-beep_ he can hear only giving testament to that fact.

The chairs are hard. They might have been soft, once . . . but they're old now (the hospital not wasting its funds on the comfort of chairs in the waiting room) and whatever cushion there might have been in existence has been worn down to nothing. He can hear a clock on the wall behind him ticking. It seems slow and fast at the same time, if that's possible. The sound of a chair sliding across the linoleum floor a few feet away is the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard as far as he's concerned. There are doctors being paged over the intercom, and people bursting through the doors every couple seconds. Some are in scrubs (nurses), some in long white coats (doctors), and some are in regular clothing (visitors of patients).

"Noah?"

The voice is sounds distant . . . more distant than it probably is. And he has a feeling that it's not the first time that his name has been called.

He lifts his head up from where it had been resting in his hands, running one of them through his Mohawk.

"Hey, Sandy," he says, exhaustedly. He hasn't been sitting there that long, he doesn't think (though it feels like it's been forever), but he feels drained from the worry coursing through his veins. The blonde he's addressing smiles at him, and he wishes he could smile back. He always does. He's known her since he was . . . well, it's been a very long time. Ever since he can remember, really; his mom's been working as a nurse here since shortly after he was born.

"Your mom's two floors up right now," Sandy tells him, taking in the circles under his eyes.

"Thanks," he tells her. "But I'm not here for her. But, now that I think about it, I should have gone to find her as soon as I got here."

Sandy looks at him with a confused expression.

"I'm here for Sarah. She was riding her bike . . . and I only looked away for a _second_, but she fell, and . . ." He can't go on. He swallows thickly, looking away. He can't get the picture of his little sister laying on the ground out of his head; a gash on her forehead, blood (too much blood, in his opinion) oozing out of it. And she _wouldn't wake up_.

"I'll page her," Sandy says, kindly. "And I'll see what I can find out about Sarah's condition." She rushe off to the nurses' station, doing what she always does – what makes her good at her job: detaching from the emotional and working on accomplishing the concrete.

"Thanks." But it's a whisper, lost in the sea of commotion in the waiting room at Lima General Hospital. And Sandy's already gone, anyways, to try to find the answers he's been desperately waiting for.

He collapses back into a chair. He thinks up horrible possibilities and outcomes; he looks at the clock on the wall repeatedly (is this taking too long? Does that mean something's wrong?); he thinks up a whole lot of _what if_s, the blame for whatever's going on with his sister running through him.

His mom shows up after a couple minutes, questions in her eyes. He stands up and tries to explain things to her, but there's a lump in his throat and he's expecting to see the same blame he feels for himself reflected in her eyes. (He doesn't.)

His mom, as ever, is a rock. She wraps her arms around him and he lays his head down on her shoulder. It's forever before a doctor in a long white coat walks up to them with a clipboard in hand.

"Family of Sarah Puckerman?" he asks. (It's a stupid question, because the doctor's been working there for nearly as long as his mom has been.) He receives a nod in return before smiling and announcing, "She's fine. A couple stitches and a minor concussion, but nothing to worry about. She . . ."

The rest of his words are drowned out as Puck sighs in relief.

* * *

Please review!


	75. Why Would You Say That

**A/N:** I'm totally _not_ a fan of Bitch!Santana, but for this one it was unavoidable. I absolutely love the Rachel/Brittany friendship dynamic possibilities. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santana looks livid.

"Britt, what are you doing hanging out with Man-Hands?"

Brittany looks up from where she and Rachel are sitting in the choir room, giggling while listening to the brunette's iPod. She takes the earphone out, looking up at Santana with a confused expression on her face.

Everyone from Glee is already there, excluding Mr. Schue. They all go quiet as they take in the scene playing out in front of them.

"Rach and I are listening to Lady Gaga," Brittany says, cheerily as always. The confusion comes back. "And Rach doesn't have man's hands. Hers are all pretty and feminine like mine. See." She grabs Rachel's wrists and holds their hands out beside each other.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Just give RuPaul her iPod back and come sit with me."

"Why?" Brittany asks, uncomprehending of Santana's motives. "And her middle name isn't even RuPaul, San. It's Barbara. Why do you and Q and all the Cheerios always call her that, anyways?"

Santana looks dumbfounded; at both Brittany's defiance, and her apparent cluelessness.

Rachel cuts in, quietly. "They call me that because RuPaul is a drag queen." At Brittany's furrowed brow she adds, "It's a man who dresses like a woman."

Brittany's mouth opens and closes, looking between her old friend and her new friend. She stutters a little before her eyes land on Rachel and she chokes out, "But, we've been calling you that since freshman year." Her voice drops down to a whisper as her gaze moves back to Santana. "Why . . . what . . . did you know what it means?"

"Of course, B," the Latina replies, rolling her eyes. "Now come on." She turns and moves towards a chair on the other side of the room.

"No!" Brittany says forcefully, causing Santana to look back at her. "No. Why would you say something like that? Why would you let me say something like that to someone?" She doesn't wait for an answer.

She flees from the room, and no words are uttered from those left in her wake.

Santana huffs and flounces down into a chair far away from Rachel. Rachel sits, back straight, seeming a little uncomfortable. Mr. Schue has just walked into the room when Brittany returns. Everyone looks on in shock.

Her uniform is in her hands and she's wearing jean shorts and a halter top. (She keeps a set of clothes in her locker for the days she and Santana would go to the mall right after school. She feels a little upset at the thought of no more days like that, but she's strong in her convictions of what needs to be done next.) She walks up to her (now _former_, she supposes) best friend and deposits the uniform in her lap.

"B, what . . ."

"I don't want to be a Cheerio if it means I have to be a bitch." The words are softly spoken, but they're powerful and leave everyone as speechless as her storm out. Mr. Schuester just appears to be confused by the event.

After practice, Brittany's voice can be heard asking, "Rach, do you want to go shopping with me?"

And Rachel can be heard replying, "Yeah, Britt. I'd love to. Thanks."

* * *

Please review!


	76. All That Matters

**A/N:** Short, I know. But I can't keep up the standard I've been setting for the last little while. This is honestly all my muse would give me in the way of drabbles. But I have a little something else up my sleeve that's draining my muse; but I think the trade off is worth it. The other thing that's been flowing from my fingers to the keys has got me excited.

P.S. 7 DAYS UNTIL GLEE RETURNS! And I'm psyched to see Glee on Oprah tomorrow! :)

* * *

So, maybe Will's a little concerned about Regionals. And maybe he's not sure that they'll beat Vocal Adrenaline. But can you really blame him?

He believes in the kids; he _does_. He's had lapses in judgment, sure. (He hasn't forgotten hairography; not in the slightest.) But he knows they have heart, and their amazing performance (on such short notice) at Sectionals is all the proof anyone should need. They are one talented group of kids who've dealt with (and are dealing with) persecution from their peers, and making it through each day. He's _so_ proud.

But Vocal Adrenaline is the reigning Nationals champion, and despite how far they've come, this is New Direction's first year going for this. McKinley hasn't won Nationals since . . . since _he_ was in high school. (And it makes him feel old to think it, but it's been a while.)

It's his job as a teacher and as their coach to do whatever he can to help them improve and achieve their goals. And he knows they want to win. Hell, he wants to see them win; he wants them to experience the feeling of having their name called out, and hoisting up that first place trophy. As far as he's concerned, they're the best in their league and they deserve that title.

So, maybe he's watching Vocal Adrenaline practice. (He will not call it spying.) But he's doing it for the kids, and he thinks (hopes) that that's all that really matters.

* * *

Please review!


	77. Birds Named Wilfred

**A/N:** This is inspired by something Brittany said in one of the episodes previously. I can't remember exactly which one right now, but it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy!

(P.S. Did anyone else watch Glee on Oprah? I did! Now, personally, there's something about Oprah's personality that makes it hard for me to watch her for any real length of time. So the fact that I was able to sit throughout an entire show is testament to my obsession with Glee - as if it were ever in any doubt. I liked it, overall.

And, OMG! Glee is in 6 DAYS! AHHH! I can't believe this! So, so, SO excited (: !)

* * *

She deals with kids on a daily basis. It's part of her job, after all. She deals with issues of bullying, helps students pick colleges and future career paths (ones that hopefully don't include being stuck in Lima in a dead end job, but often do). She's dealt with a lot of issues, quite a few from revolving kids in the Glee club.

There was the time that she caught Rachel Berry in the bathroom, attempting to make herself throw up. And the time that Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray came in search of a means to once again become 'cool'. The first issue she handled well; the second, she may have been a bit distracted.

Right now, she wishes she had the luxury of being as distracted as the girl in front of her always seems to be; because her head is honestly starting to hurt from trying to make sense of all the words coming the blonde Cheerio's mouth, and she wishes she could just stop thinking about it.

"Brittany," Miss Pillsbury says, gently. "I'm afraid I still don't quite understand." The blonde just looks at her intently, so she ploughs on. "_Why_ did you have a bird in your locker?" It's a conundrum she's been attempting to understand for the past half-an-hour. It's the first time that listening to a student talk truthfully has made her more confused about an issue, she thinks.

Brittany sighs quietly and heavily, making Emma wonder which one of them is trying to help the other. "I told you, his name is Wilfred. And he had to stay in my locker because when I found him outside, he was walking funny with a cat following him. I couldn't let the cat hurt him, and I think the safest place I know for him is my locker; because a cat has claws and you need fingers to turn the lock."

It's all said so sincerely and practically, and Emma is almost in awe of this girl; so simple-minded but so logical, in her own way.

_And I was afraid this job might get boring_, she thinks to herself, stifling a chuckle.

* * *

Please review!


	78. Rachel Berry Pt 1

**A/N:** I missed yesterday [:(] due to an English assignment, so I'm making up for it tonight with two. I'm making a part one and part two, but they're not exactly related. This one is Matchel fluff, the next is Mikel fluff. Hope you enjoy them both!

P.S. OMG ONLY 4 DAYS! *faints* SO EXCITED! WEEEE!

* * *

Matt will admit . . . Rachel Berry used to freak him out.

She is so focused and driven and demanding. She is very sure of herself and her future, and expects everyone to put one-hundred percent into everything they do, just as she does. And she talks . . . a lot. And fast, too. Like, one-hundred-words-a-minute, words-blending-together-and-barely-understandable fast.

When he first joined Glee he was always in the background; never having any reason to interact directly with her. It didn't prevent him from observing all her dramatics, though. She seemed a little out there, in her short skirts and prudish grandma sweaters.

When Mr. Schue decided to 'shake things up a bit' (again), and told him he would be doing a duet with Rachel, he was scared out of freaking mind.

Now, though, as he sits on the piano bench at Rachel's grand piano, in her living room, he wonders why he was so afraid. And also why he thought all the things he thought about her.

She's not like any of that stuff he thought. Not once she loosens up, anyways. Well, that's not even entirely true. She _is_ a lot of those things, but he doesn't think they're necessarily as bas anymore. She's laughing and joking, and she looks normal in her jeans and graphic tee. He's having trouble getting up to some of the high notes, but she's not getting angry or frustrated: she's just helping him. And it's nice. He thinks absently, as he watches her write notes on their sheet music that she's really cute when she's concentrating . . . the way her eyebrows scrunch together and her tongue sticks out to the side just a little bit.

She's telling him something about his diaphragm and support, but all he can focus on is her lips. They're plump, and shiny, and a really amazing shade of red; and he really just wants to kiss her right now. And, _fuck_, now he knows how Finn and Puck felt.

* * *

Please review!


	79. Rachel Berry Pt 2

**A/N:** Here is part two! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. 4 DAYS UNTIL GLEE!

* * *

Mike doesn't understand why people don't like Rachel Berry.

Sure, she's really determined and has a plan for her future. And she dresses differently. But he's come to see those things as positive qualities instead of flaws. He loves the way she doesn't give up on things; she keeps on going until it's to her standards. And he thinks it's pretty cool that she knows what she wants to do. His only plans are to get out of this state and make it in the dance world. Oh, and her wardrobe? It's not as refined to skirts and sweaters as people think, but he can't deny that he likes to see her in them.

She's got a killer voice, too.

Seriously, he's in awe whenever she opens her mouth and a tune comes out. She's a pro at all the Broadway music; she's amazing when she belts that stuff out. But when he's hung back in the auditorium at lunch, hidden in the shadows, and listened to her pour out slow, sweet alternative melodies . . . that never fails to give him chills. There's something about the soulful way she sings it, her eyes closed. How she doesn't sing it for anyone but herself; (as she isn't aware of her audience of one).

One day, he ventures down closer to the stage (discreetly) while she sets up. She steps up to the microphone just as the familiar sound of a piano playing comes out of the speakers. Her voice soon joins in, and _boom_ . . . instant shivers, check.

The song ends much too quickly for his liking, and she remains standing before the mic, eyes closed and a small smile gracing her face. He stands up, and still she doesn't notice him. Not until he raises his hands and begins to clap.

Her eyes snap open and immediately find him. He's still clapping and has started walking closer to the stage. Her cheeks gain a pink tinge that is only further amplified by the stage lights. He stops when he Is up the steps to the stage, and smiles. Her smile widens in return.

"Hi," he says, loving the way her eyes are sparkling and her skin is glowing.

"Hey," she says quietly in return.

* * *

The song playing in the background as I wrote this was 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, so that's the song Rachel is singing. I like it :).

(Do no own Maroon 5! And, while I'm at it, I don't own Glee or anything associated with it.)

Please review!


	80. Ghost Stories

**A/N:** Kay, so it's technically Sunday already (where I am, at least) and this one is short and kind of crappy. But I was out well past midnight having dinner with friends of my family, and they were talking all about their past paranormal experiences, and it scared the crap out of _me_. So I'm currently in my room, awake despite my tiredness and with the light still on, after having painfully extracted this short thing from my muse. So, I hope it isn't as bad as it seems to me right now.

P.S. 3 DAYS TILL GLEE! (Counting today, because to me this is Saturdays's drabble.) SO EXCITED! :D

* * *

Ghost stories scare the shit out of Santana.

Ever since she was little, they've given her nightmares. Her dad would read to her from book of them, illustrating the story with his hands, waving a flashlight around dramatically as they sat by a campfire. Her mom would roll her eyes and shrug them off. She didn't believe any of that stuff.

But it all stuck with Santana. 'Bloody Mary' was the first one that gave her recurring nightmares. She'd leave the big light in her room on, and lay awake at night, terrified. The little sleep she managed to get was dotted with horrific graphics provided by an overactive imagination. Every other one her dad told her was icing on the cake.

So now, as she sits on a hollow log in the middle of the woods (Mr. Schue's next great team-bonding experiment), while Mike and Matt take turn telling scary stories, she strives hard to pretend that she isn't practically shivering despite the lingering heat of the evening.

She doesn't want anyone to see how scared she is.

* * *

Please review!


	81. It Means 'Loved'

**A/N:** This just had to be written. It wouldn't leave me alone. The other one I wrote on Puck and Quinn's baby was just too sad, and even though this one is angsty, no one died. Progress, IMO. (I promise the next Puck one will _not_ be set in a hospital.)

OMG! OMG! 2 DAYS! AHH!

(Been watching videos on Fox . com / glee / #. There are some really good ones, if you're interested. I don't want to give it away in case there are people reading who don't want to know any spoilers, but there the show clip of a new song that will be in the first episode back. Check it out. (It's the 18th down in the reel. I love it, and have watched it like a billion times tonight.)

* * *

Puck's standing in a hallway, the scent of high quality disinfectant infiltrating his nostrils. People walk by him, paying him no mind; he barely notices them. He looks through a glass window at rows and rows of bassinets. Inside one of them is his baby girl.

He flexes his hand slowly, remembering the labor. Quinn had a really strong grip on his hands. They're still a little sore, though he'd never admit that. She had been adamant, up until the contractions started, that he would not be in the delivery room. But she had gripped his hand hard when the first one hit during Glee, and hadn't let go until the cries of their daughter could be heard. She hadn't stopped crying, as far as he was aware, since then.

Quinn held her first, obviously. She was sobbing as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and passed her off to Puck. The little girl's cries had stopped almost immediately upon being placed in his arms. He had stared down at her in awe as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. (There may have been something in his eye at that moment, but he wasn't going to admit that either.) He had gotten only a precious couple minutes before her adoptive parents came in to get a look at the baby they would get to take home and watch grow up.

He swallows thickly, searching for the pink blanket that wraps around her. And there she is. The name tag is already all filled out.

Georgia Mithins.

His little girl has the same name as a state. He scoffs, swallowing another lump in his throat. What he wouldn't give to have 'Fabray-Puckerman' be the surname on that card, regardless of the first name. He stills stands by the notion that he'd be an okay dad. Sure, he's not quite eighteen yet, and it wouldn't be easy. But he has a job, and he loves her. Loves her so _fucking_ much that he feels physical pain at the thought of never seeing her again.

He tries to clear his head while he continues to stare at the little girl that shares his DNA but will never belong to him. He succeeds, partially. Except for one stray thought.

(He'd like to name her Amanda. It means loved, and she is. More than she'll ever know.)

* * *

Please review!


	82. Looking Forward

**A/N:** Kay, so . . . this drabble has like . . . almost zero substance in it. It's more of a ramble, leading up to the highly anticipated back nine. I couple things are possibly inspired by spoilers, others courtesy of my muse. And I won't tell you which are which, so if you're not big on spoilers; No Worries! 'S all good :).

I was just thinking about the back nine (obviously) and thought I should do something for it tonight. And this is what I got. I hope it isn't terrible, and that you'll review for me :).

OHMIGAWD, OHMIGAWD, OHMIGAWD! AHHH! IT'S ALMOST HERE! TOMORROW NIGHT, 9:30 CENTRAL TIME. WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE OF GLEE'S RETURN, ENTITLED 'HELL-O'! WOOHOO!

(Sorry, that's done now.)

Since tomorrow is the return of the back nine, I will not be posting a drabble. Sorry. BUT, starting Wednesday I will probably be reverting back to my old style of drabble writing (seeing as there will be more shows to base them off of). But not for all. If there isn't enough substance in the episode to last the week, I will go back to this. It will be a mish-mash. Or MASH-UP, rather ;). (Though I seriously hope there WILL be enough substance in the episodes, of course.)

Sorry for the insanely long A/N! Again: the next installment will be Wednesday, not tomorrow. Enjoy the back-nine, people! I sure know I will.

(Really the end this time.)

* * *

They're all sitting around, waiting. They aren't talking to each other, though some of the animosity that was in the air has less of a suffocating feeing now.

Things haven't been easy. Finn's still not really talking to anyone, and is sitting on one side of the room, alone. Santana and Brittany have their heads together and are most likely talking about whatever Sylvester has them up to since she's been back. Mercedes and Kurt are side by side, Tina and Artie in front of them with their heads turned around to talk to the former two. Quinn and Puck are beside each other, and it is amazing how un-awkward their arrangement seems to be; maybe they'll make it work, after all. Rachel is (surprisingly) not by herself; more surprising is that she's sandwiched in between Matt and Mike. (And so what they just so happen to be on the side of the choir room furthest from Finn.)

(No one, not even the resident Gossip Queens or Rachel's newfound friends, have dared to try and gain insight into whatever had caused that development.)

Mr. Schue is late (again) by five minutes (six, now). And while no one voices their suspicions, they're all basically thinking along the same lines. (Something involving the red-haired guidance counselor who was rumored to have almost quit after her almost-was-but-wasn't wedding; but didn't, after all. Not that hard to guess why.)

Another thing not being voiced is the thing they're all feeling in the air. Like if Mr. Schue would only get there and they could get started, everything can go back to normal (for a little while). And they are all longing for the normalcy that came with song.

In the short few weeks between now and Sectionals, things had been either stiff or non-existent between a _lot_ of people. It hadn't been too hard to deal with, though, up until then, because Mr. Schue had decided they'd earned a two week break. This was the first practice Post-Sectionals (excluding their rough performance of 'My Life Would Suck Without You'), and they could all feel that something was going to happen.

They were excited; all assuming that things could only get better from here. And maybe they would. But no one knows what events are to happen next, and they're most likely unprepared for whatever consequences and repercussions there will be. But, hey . . . they've come this far, haven't they? And they'll make it farther.

Now, it's on with the rest of their lives.

* * *

Please review!


	83. Irony

_Warning_: This A/N as well as story contains spoilers for Hell-O.

**A/N:** Ohmigawd. Loved the first episode back. (I agree with some opinions I've heard; it would be nice if the Wemma and Finchel story-lines weren't so parallel. But I'm too obsessed to notice any other real flaws.) I fell in love with Jesse as soon as he walked on screen. It was like, he opened his mouth and my Puckleberry dreams for the show flew out the window. (Which leads me to . . . I hate what they're doing with Puck. I mean, it seemed like he was making progress in the last few before the break, and now he's back to Douche. I don't like they way they're writing him off as a manwhore. But that's a rant for another time and place.) I know he's probably playing her (Shelby's appearance as he assured her he would never hurt her wasn't very subtle), but I still love him and their ship already. And I have so many story ideas for them; I want them to add Jesse to the list of Characters. Anyways, sorry for that.

As you will see, I have not reverted back into my other format. Just didn't feel right for this. I still may, though; you never know.

So, when I first wrote this drabble it was over 800 words. But then I thought about all the stuff I want to write outside these drabbles for Jesse and Rachel, and I had to scratch a bunch of the stuff I will probably use later. So it's been reduced to 557, which is still pretty good for me, I think.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

(And I welcome anyone who wants to talk about the show to message me, no matter what your views on it.)

* * *

He's looking at her. And she's uncomfortable under his gaze.

The feeling of his palm on her hip is all wrong, and every time the choreography brings them together she wants to pull away. She spares a thought to the fact that the lyrics of the Beatles song they're singing are oddly relevant to her situation with the tall, lanky, and naïve basketball player.

It's ironic, she thinks to herself, careful to keep her eyes averted from him and his longing, persistent gaze. It wasn't very long ago (was it really only last week? It must have been longer than that) that she was longing for his attention, chasing him. Thinking they were in a relationship. She isn't stupid. It's not like she was totally oblivious to his withdrawn attitude; his acting skills are well below her own, and his generic replies to her long-winded speeches left her in no doubt that he was only pretending to listen to her. But she had remained strong. Hoping that he would get over it and see that she understood him; accepted him. And now that he finally has (or at least seemed to have), she can't get her mind off of someone else.

Jesse. Jesse St. James.

She finds his ambition . . . refreshing. She hasn't ever met anyone who could match her in that department until now. (He possibly surpasses her. He certainly does in confidence.) She thinks that his cocky attitude is part of why she finds herself so drawn to him. He is certain of his future and his talent . . . as certain as she tries to be, but never really feels. Oh, and his voice.

Oh, God, his voice. It's amazing. She can remember clearly the way his lips moved as he sang the lyrics from Lionel Richie's 'Hello'. (She fleetingly wonders if it will sound more amazing if or when he says the three words she's longing to hear him say to her, meaningfully. _I love you_.) She'll never grow tired for his voice.

She was nervous then, in front of those people. But his voice took her away and she found herself soaring alongside him. (She desperately hopes that she didn't imagine the awe in his eyes.) The applause was some of the sweetest she'd ever heard; possibly because it followed one her favorite performances (by far).

She won't lie; she's upset with Mercedes and co. It's totally unfair for them to think they can just veto her relationships. Really, who do they think they are?

All the fantasies she ever had about everyone in Glee being her friend? She's basically kissed them goodbye. They've gone so far as to make it necessary for her to keep her boyfriend a secret. Those aren't people who you'll be BFFLs with someday. In the future she won't be stupid enough to entertain such thoughts.

So let them think that she's broken up with him.

_Hello, Hello-o-o . . ._

_I don't know why you say goodbye,_

_But I say hello!_

As soon as the last note rings out, she's already stepping away from him . . . from them; partially the whole club, in light of their unfairness to her, and mainly Finn, desperate to be away from him.

Now he knows how it felt to be her for so long.

* * *

Please review!


	84. Good Person

**A/N:** OMG! I missed Thursday because I had my BDay sleepover, and then yesterday my friends were still over and I fell asleep right after. So, so sorry for letting this slip. So I worked hard the last tow hours and am happy to present a triple dose of drabbles, all following Hell-O. (So, spoilers for that.)

This one is because I was upset at how cruel Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina were being to Rachel. Artie especially I see as a better person that that, Tina secondly. (Mercedes and Kurt: while I don't see them as all bad people, I've gotten used to them not being nice to Rachel.)

I hope you enjoy!

[P.S. Listening to all the Glee Madonna songs on YouTube. All amazing! (And Naya Rivera AKA Santana gets to sing! Yay!) Can't wait for Tuesday's 'The Power Of Madonna' (:.]

* * *

They've worked too hard to let some guy screw them over.

Artie tries to think of only this when they're confronting Rachel about her Vocal Adrenaline boyfriend. He's not exactly how he got roped into this. He had been looking at Tina, thinking about their friendship that had almost been something more . . . and now was nothing. For all he knew someone could have just wheeled him here with him none the wiser.

He can see the hurt on her face, and he feels bad about the others insinuating that the only reason a guy would want her is to use her. That's really harsh. Sure, she talks too much all the time and she's kind of a solo hog . . . but she isn't unattractive, and if you get past her abrasive personality she's almost fun to be around sometimes.

Still, he says what he was told to say, following along with Kurt and Mercedes plan. _But we can all quit if Mr. Schue doesn't._ He swallows thickly, looking away from her face. She grasps at straws, telling them that they can't win without her.

He tries to pretend that he doesn't hear Kurt so bluntly insult her.

(He's not a bad person, he doesn't think . . . but right now, looking into Rachel haunted, wounded gaze . . . he isn't so sure.)

* * *

Please review!


	85. Deception

**A/N:** #2 tonight. I know I'm stretching Jesse's character and reaching past the lengths of realism to make him a better person that he probably is, but I love him so much and I had to write this. Hope you like it anyways.

* * *

It was supposed to be all about ruining any chances New Directions had at beating them at Regionals. (He didn't really think they had a shot anyways, but it never hurts to be sure, right?) Shelby told him to go after their star and distract her. The best way to the weakness of a group is through their centre.

He follows her (in a non-stalker way) to the library. He's momentarily put off guard by her taste in music (he honestly does love Lionel Richie), but recovers quickly, making his way up to her. He was told she talks a lot, but she seems speechless when she meets him. (He'd almost be flattered by her knowing him, but after all, doesn't every one?) She certainly seems flattered by his knowing her. She doesn't even seem put-off by the fact that he's basically insulting her performance. She just follows him to the piano.

He finds her nervousness kind of cute. (Wait, what? He's not supposed to find her cute. This is all just business.) He plays the piano and sings the opening, watching her eyes widen in appreciation of his voice.

His whole business attitude goes out the window when she opens her mouth. Her pitch is all over the place, and it's probably not the best performance of her life. But to him it's one of the best performances he's ever had the pleasure to be a part of. He's shocked when he finds himself asking her out; sure, it was the plan all along. But he started asking because he wanted to. He genuinely _wants_ to go out with her, and that has never been part of the plan.

He should stop whatever-it-is-that-they-have-between-them before he gets in too deep, but he doesn't want to. The look in her eyes when she looks at him . . . the way she smiles when they sing together . . . the way her voice sounds when she sings. They're not things he wants to get used to going without.

He is sincere when he tells her that he's crazy about her . . . and he definitely doesn't _want_ to ever hurt her. He knows that he's screwed, but something about his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest feels so right.

Her lips on his . . . .

Shelby showing up is just another reminder of what this was all supposed to be about.

He deepens his kiss with Rachel, trying to pretend that the Vocal Adrenaline director isn't mere feet away, thinking he's playing some kind of messed up game with the competition's head. A game that he should be still playing, but isn't.

_Damn. It's all so messed up. But whatever hardest, he's going to try his hardest not to hurt the brunette whom he's quickly developing feelings for._

It wasn't supposed to be like this. But he can't exactly say that he's sorry they are.

* * *

Please review!


	86. Supposed To Be

**A/N:** #3 tonight. Decided to delve into Quinn's feeling about the whole Rachel/Finn storyline. Didn't dwell on Puck, because I don't like what they've done with him.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her life was supposed to be perfect. The blonde head-cheerleader dating the quarterback: it was what teen romances were made out of. She got good grades, would get accepted to a school far away (tuition paid by daddy, of course), get married, have a double car-garage, white picket fence, dog, and 2.5 kids. Until the quarterback boyfriend started making eyes at the loser, and she got drunk and slept with her (now ex-) boyfriend's best friend.

Now the quarterback can't stand her, her baby daddy's an asshole, and she can't even find it within her to hate the loser who pushed over the first domino and crashed all the rest, as well (even if it was accidentally). No, she feels _sorry_ for her.

It's kind of hard not to, actually, when it's clear the Finn has just dumped her for Santana and Brittany. (What the heck are they up to, anyways?) The brunette sings at Finn, and even though Mr. Schue isn't very pleased, Quinn is kind of proud of her, in a weird way. Yeah, Quinn still loves Finn, but he's kind of acting like a jerk to Rachel. Even Berry deserves better than that.

She vaguely registers that Rachel starts dating their competition, but she's a little too wrapped up in her own issues (read: craving pickles on ice cream and trying not to burst out crying at any given moments). She agrees that the dude is probably playing her, but she still thinks it's kind of wrong for Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie to make her break up with him.

Hello Goodbye is pretty cool song, and it's fun to do. Something about Rachel's facial expressions doesn't sit well, though. She's not quite as confused as the rest of them when she bolts before the last notes ring out, but even after the whole San/Britt mishap she can't understand why the girls would run away from Finn.

(She chooses to dwell on Rachel reaction instead of thinking about how much it hurts to see Finn pursuing someone else. She knows she doesn't deserve to feel jealous or hurt.)

* * *

Please review.


	87. Clueless

**A/N:** This one's short, but it's Brittany . . . so I think it all evens out.

Sorry about missing a day again. I'm sad to say that that might be happening a lot. But I swear, I will always make it up to. Immediately following this I have another Drabble for tonight. I hope you enjoy this one, and that one.

[Woohoo, Glee-donna tomorrow! Who's excited? I know I am! I've decided that I will not be posting drabbles on the nights that Glee is on. I think the show being on air is enough of a dose of Glee . . . you don't need more from me ;). Look forward to one revolving around tomorrow night's episode on Wednesday, though :).]

* * *

_Coach Sylvester is really scary_, Brittany thinks to herself.

Truthfully, the Cheerios coach has always really freaked her out. She doesn't feel bad about it though, because even Santana seems afraid of the track-suit wearing, mega-phone wielding demon, and Santana's probably the bravest person she knows. Except maybe those kids on Barney, because that purple dinosaur has always seemed really suspicious to her and they spend all day with him. She shudders. But back to Coach.

Whenever the blonde is called into her office, she's with Santana or Santana and Quinn; (just Santana now, though, because Quinn isn't on the Cheerios anymore). She's really glad about this (not about Quinn being off the squad, but about never being alone with Coach) because she doesn't understand half the things the woman says to her. (Santana always translates it into what she affectionately calls 'Brittany-speak' afterwards.)

So as they go over to ask Finn if he wants to go out with them, she just knows that they're doing it so that Santana can be head-cheerleader.

(She likes spending time with Finn though; and she totally agrees with him about Hawaiian pizza.)

* * *

Please review!


	88. Glass Walls

**A/N:** Here's tonight's #2. Hope you enjoy :)!

* * *

Why the heck do her office walls have to be glass?

She's forced to watch him until he rounds the corners. She must cry her heart out in full view of anyone walking past. Perhaps they were a preventative measure against lawsuits or something of the sort, but she's surprised that they were consider a necessary element of construction when funds have been so limited since _she_ was in high school.

And sometimes she's grateful for the glass because it's so much easier to keep sanitized than a wall would be. But right now she wishes she could spite them.

She wants privacy.

Privacy to think about Will and the way her heart is literally shattering as it beats out of her chest. She doesn't blame him. (She doubts she ever could even if it was his fault.) So she definitely can't when this is so far from his control. It's not his fault he fell in love in high school. It's not his fault that the person he fell in love with was ten different brands of crazy. And it's not his fault that his subconscious wouldn't let go of his and Terri's wedding song.

She's not mad . . . but it just hurts, you know? She fell for him a long time ago; has wanted him since then, but has forced herself to stay on the sidelines because she could never be _the other woman_. And then, when her sham of an engagement fell through on her would-be wedding day and he had _just_ left his wife, she was the bigger person. She'd had to be strong, because he wasn't emotionally stable and she was willing to walk away despite the pain it would have caused her.

And after all that, he was the one who came after her. He kissed her. He mumbled out some reply involving the Glee club and some song they had sung him. He was the one who said that his life would suck without her.

And once again, she was the one to tell him that they couldn't be together; not just yet, anyways.

_Damn glass walls_, she thinks as a stray student passes her by with a curious glance. She knows he had seen the tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Please review!


	89. Embarrassed

**A/N:** OMG! I had this uploaded to Document Manager and everything last night, but when I went to add tonight's drabble it wasn't up. I can't believe I forgot that step. So, so sorry!

Hope you like! (Sorry for the shortness!)

* * *

She's embarrassed; so embarrassed. As she stands inside Will's bathroom dressed in a nightgown, she has no clue what she's doing. Why did she think this would solve anything?

She was trying to take control of her body . . . like Madonna. But now it's clear to her that she isn't ready for this yet. Even if she wasn't as messed up as she is, this situation would be laughable. Now it's just pathetic. Really, it's _wrong_ to treat something of this magnitude like a business transaction. And while she knows that Will would be nothing but gentle and sincere with her, her approach to it was subpar and ridiculous.

She can hear him calling her, and her voice gets caught in her throat. Her cognitive functions shut down and all she can think is that she has to get out of here.

So she runs. Barefoot across his lawn and to her car, she's gone too fast for him to register what's just happened.

She knows she'll have to deal with this later. But right now she just needs to be gone.

* * *

Please review!


	90. Respect

**A/N:** My muse seems to be evading me. I'm so sorry for this one . . . I'm sure that it could have been done better, but I couldn't find any inspiration. It's a little all over the place and very short, but I hope it doesn't suck.

Had to write something because Artie's behavior was totally outrageous . . . and the apology at the end was too sweet :).

* * *

Tina likes her makeup . . . and her clothes . . . and a lot of the things that make her who she is. And she _thought_ she liked Artie, too.

But apparently he's just as idiotic and uncaring as the rest of the male population. Seriously, who the hell does he think he is?! He can't just tell her to change who she is. And the way he just assumes that she wants to be with him – is he a little full of himself, or what?

(So maybe she _did_ want to be with him. That does not make her outrage any more valid.)

In her opinion, she has every right to go all hormonal and crazy on his sorry ass in the middle of the hallway. He didn't respect her, and he has to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Standing up for herself feels so good after spending so long hiding behind her stutter. (She just never thought she'd have to stand up to him.)

-o-o-o-o-o-

From what she can tell, his apology is heartfelt and sincere. And he's respecting her . . .

. . . That's all she ever wanted, anyways.

(The kiss is totally a bonus.)

* * *

Please review!


	91. Jealousy & Content

**A/N:** This was inspired by CrayonsPink. Thank you for the idea, and I hope you enjoy. I thought of the specifics after re-watching the Madonna episode (thank you, Fox!) tonight and seeing Quinn smile from the bleachers as Kurt and Mercedes totally rocked '4 Minutes'. Seriously, it was amazing :), IMO.

I hope you all enjoy! (Short still, I know, but I'm working on making them longer again.)

[P.S. I am busy this weekend (as I seem to be a lot lately), so I don't knows how much of my other material I'll get done. I am working on a third Character Piece, but at this point I can't guarantee who it will be. (If you haven't, check out my stories 'Rachel' and 'Brittany'. Sorry for the plug.)

Also, I'm working on a St. Berry one-shot. One of the really long one shots that are really like a whole story. Hope to have that done soon, too.

That's all, sorry :P.]

* * *

Quinn is trying her hardest to be a better person; for her little girl.

So she can admit that she feels a little jealous watching Kurt and Mercedes strut their stuff in Cheerios uniforms. That used to be her up there, doing her cheer thing at a centre stage she felt wholly comfortable with. (Only at that time Coach Sylvester hadn't made the decision to add vocals. And she has a feeling that that decision had something to do with the hair-brained schemes to destroy Glee club that she's sure have started up again full force since her old coach got back from Boca.) She doesn't get to do that anymore.

And yeah, Sue's always been absolutely insane, but it was worth it to go out there and land flips and turn cartwheels in that little empowering skirt. That was _her_ squad once, and she was on top of every pyramid.

But now, even if she hadn't been kicked off, the little girl in her uterus would be preventing her from being up there and cheering, anyways; it would be too dangerous. (Not to mention she would be seriously thrown off by the weight difference between then and now.)

Of course she's jealous; how could she not be? But watching them . . . watching the joy on their faces . . . If someone had to take her place, she's kind of glad it's them. Mercedes has an amazing voice and Kurt is very talented. His voice suits the song well, even though it's a far cry from what she'd thought was his standard.

They deserve the spotlight.

* * *

Please review!


	92. Kurt The Cheerleader

**A/N:** Not gonna give you a big apology. Just gonna say that Saturday I was at a sleepover and yesterday the Login area was under maintenance and I could not access it. So today you get three!

I hope you enjoy!

And now, without further ado, is the one and only Kurt Hummel!

* * *

Being a cheerleader was never a big dream of his. Sure, he'd entertained the thought before; but never seriously. Especially not once he made it to McKinley and discovered Sue Sylvester.

But it feels . . . right. The idea isn't as ridicule inviting as singing a solo written for a woman. After all, there were other guys on the Cheerios. Also, it's really nice to have the lead for once. He gets a couple lines here and there, but this is just amazing. Especially alongside his extremely talented best friend; seriously, _go girl_! She totally blows '4 Minutes' out of the park.

He does feel bad when he sees Mr. Schue's face. It wouldn't have been hard to give him a heads up, after all. Kurt hopes that the only part that the Glee director has a problem with is the unexpected surprise. After all, he let Quinn, Santana, and Brittany join Glee. It's basically the same situation. Only they weren't forced into it to get inside information or bring the squad down.

It is pretty empowering to be up there, doing his thing.

Yeah, he thinks he could get used to this arrangement.

* * *

Please review!


	93. Britt's BF

**A/N:** Really short, I know. But I had to write something about this hilarious tidbit, and this is all I could come up with. I hope you like it anyways.

[P.S. Again, due to tomorrow's episode, there will be no drabble. But we'll get to watch 'Home', so . . . WOOHOO!]

* * *

Brittany's new boyfriend is nice.

She already knows him because he's her little brother's best friend. He likes chocolate chip cookies (so does she), playing with action figures (so does she), and running around outside (so does she)!

They have a lot in common. And while if she weren't the type to forget her own middle name she'd probably realize that there's something weird about dating a seven-year-old, she _is_ the type to do so and doesn't think there's a problem. Besides, Coach ordered her to get a younger man, and she did.

She thinks that's a good thing; isn't it?

She wonders how Santana's doing, and if her best friend was as lucky as her at finding a new bf.

* * *

Please review!


	94. Why? You

**A/N:** There, a nice long St. Berry drabble to draw tonight's 3 drabbles to an end. I really hope you enjoy! I know it's a little OOC on Jesse's part, but I want him to be perfect so perfect he shall be :).

* * *

She can't believe it.

There's no way he's serious! Shelby Corcoran does not have leads walking away from Vocal Adrenaline, ever. She has people begging to get leads . . . begging to even be allowed to join VA. She has led the group to Nationals for three consecutive years (soon to be four).

So, despite her usually extended vocabulary, she finds herself unable to form too many coherent sentences. The most she comes out with at first, is, "What?! You have to be kidding me."

"I assure you, Shelby, that I kid you not. I've already put in my transfer papers, and if my knowledge of Mr. Schuester is correct, I will be happily accepted into New Directions. Well, by him at least, and Rachel. The others will no doubt be a force to be reckoned with," replies the boy whom she had spent so much time molding into the male lead she needed. She had obviously – dare she say it – underestimated him; (another thing that never happens to Shelby).

She splutters for a couple seconds, still struggling to find the words. "Why?"

"A lot of reasons: one being that I absolutely despise being used as your pawn. Another being that I think I might love Rachel." His face is so earnest and happy. They aren't emotions that she's accustomed to seeing adorn his features.

"You _think_? What good is that? You're not going to be able to come crawling back here when you realize you made a mistake." She thinks she can convince him to stay by making him feel stupid and threatened. Clearly she doesn't know him as well as she'd thought.

"I'd never come crawling back to you. I don't need you." His voice is confident, almost grating. He's taking a stand and enjoying it. "And the real mistake would be letting this chance pass me by. Because if this doesn't work out, I know that I'd still regret it less than not taking the chance. Because Rach and I could have something amazing together, and once I walk out the door today I'll have one less block standing in the way of our happiness."

She's getting ready to say more, but he doesn't give her the chance. He turns away from the stage where'd he'd spent so many hours sacrificing his own blood, sweat, and tears. He's done. Done with letting her use him; done with following her orders; done with being alone.

When he's almost at the door, he turns around and glances to where she's standing and watching him walk away for good. "Shelby?" he starts, inquisitively. She says nothing, but he plows on. "Fuck you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, Rachel has him by the hand and is dragging him through the halls of her . . . _their_ school. She asks him the same question Shelby asked him. _Why?_

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, cupping her cheek with his hand. He doesn't say anything insanely mushy, because they've only known each other a short time and he doesn't want to scare her away. He doesn't use big words in an attempt to impress her with his extensive vocabulary. (He knows hers is just as big, anyways.)

Instead he says just one word; but it's one word that means the world to her.

"You."

* * *

Please review!


	95. Not So Alone

**A/N:** Super short, I know. But this time I won't even make excuses for why it is. It just is. (I think that's an improvement. I'm sure my excuses are annoying and meaningless.) So this is all you get tonight. Longer tomorrow, I hope . . . but no guarantee because my school's Spring Concert is tomorrow and I'm in almost everything :P.

Hope you enjoy anyway, though it is kind of pointless and ramble-y!

* * *

He loves Emma. He knows he does.

The night with April is nothing. She's just . . . an old friend, and he's just a lonely man. In the same way that she's a lonely woman. And he feels nothing of what he feels for Emma for her; and he knows she doesn't really feel anything other than camaraderie for him.

But he can't stop thinking about Terri . . . not completely, anyways. And April's a _mistress_, for goodness sake, working in a Roller Rink! It isn't unnatural to want to feel some kind of human connection. And April's there and he's there and it's a perfect fit; for one night.

And it's not like they do anything. They sleep, side by side, and in the morning he doesn't feel as empty as he has for a long while.

And that's really, really nice.

* * *

Please review!


	96. Nothing

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I am so, so, so sorry.

As you may have noticed, I haven't posted anything in more than a week. I am so ashamed. Please bear with me as I give my excuses. Thursday, April 29 was the night of my school's Spring Concert. Seeing as I am in an insane amount of music groups, I was very busy and exhausted that night. After that I was so concerned with packing that fan fiction slipped my mind. Last week I was in Vancouver on an exchange with a class there, and not able to past. Last night I was too jet-lagged.

Again, my sincerest apologies. I feel so bad for missing so long. But I am back, on Glee night, after watching the most recent (and quite fantastic) episode. It is set after the events of tonight's episode, so spoiler alert for that.

I will have another drabble up tomorrow, and from there I will hopefully be on a regular schedule of posting. (At least until the Vancouver kids come here.) I am very sorry, but life just got in the way.

To make up for it to the best of my abilities at the moment is a drabble with a word count of 507. I sincerely hope you enjoy. Sorry I missed so long, and sorry this A/N is so long.

P.S. Please excuse the mention of distaste towards Miley Cyrus; I have no hate for her, just jealousy that she got a record deal and I probably never will.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

People just don't understand.

It's not their fault, really . . . they just don't realize how big a part of her life her voice really is. She can't remember not being able to sing, ever. She's been belting out anything she could get her hands on since she could talk, and her entire future is focused around a career in musical theatre. She finds solace in the beautiful feeling of music flowing out of her when she is down or confused or angry. Without music as a refuge, she might well go insane.

As she sings Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb' (she finds the artist herself deplorable and a terrible role model for today's young girls, but enjoys the lyrics and tune of the superstar's newer single) and totally _bombs_ it (excuse her momentary vocabulary lapse) for what is probably the first time in her young life, she can feel it all – her passion, her future, her _personality_ – slipping away from her.

She can face up to five slushies in the face at once, as well as a constant barrage of insults and derogatory comments thrown her way, without shedding tears. But as she realizes her voice has slipped away from her, it takes all her strength and will power to not have an emotional breakdown.

What _is_ she without her voice?

Finn doesn't understand. Even without Quinn and the status the power-couple relationship he was previously in got him within McKinley, he still has so much. He lettered in football, even though the season ended, and now he's captain of the basketball team (which the student body as a whole respects him for, despite the fact that all their sports teams struggle to win at least _one_ game a season). He has a mom who loves him no matter what. (Don't misunderstand, her fathers are very supportive . . . but it seems that all they support anymore is her endeavors and achievements, and without her voice what will they have to support her for?) Most of all, people _like_ him.

Rachel has no doubt that without her voice Glee club would throw her aside. They'd most likely revel in the absence of her constructive criticism and long speeches, mourning only the loss of her talent from the group.

Sure, Finn seems interested in her now, and – despite what Finn said to her so bluntly and rudely – she believes (or hopes) that Jesse would not abandon her, even after the rough patch they are going through. But would Finn really stick by her? She'd certainly like to think so, but he's dashed her hopes so many times that this time she daren't even consider it.

If he lost his voice, he'd still be accepted.

And yes, she understands (especially after meeting that kind, unfortunate friend of his) that she might be overreacting. (And, in the end, her voice does come back to her.)

But . . . she still stands by the fact that in the eyes of other people she'd be nothing without her voice.

* * *

Please review!


	97. On Top

**A/N:** Kay, I don't like this one so much. I'm just not feeling it. But, I've come to terms with the fact that sometimes (and often) the writing I produce will not be up to my own standards.

But I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Being on top of the school?

Not a feeling Mercedes is used to. She's used to being at the bottom. Below the bottom, really; they were even below the lowest bottom-dwellers on the McKinley social hierarchy. She'd actually gotten used to that. So wearing a Cheerios uniform and jamming out with other Cheerios in the parking lot – and actually enjoying it? It's a change, definitely . . . but a nice change.

But it just isn't for her. Not really. She likes to think that she's a pretty good person (except maybe to Rachel, but that's different). She doesn't enjoy watching people bully other people. She knows what it feels like to be on the other side of that equation, as have the friends that were her friends before she became a Cheerio. It's not right, and she'd rather be back at the bottom of the pyramid.

(And besides their astounding musical chemistry, she and Puck don't mesh very well. Seriously, what the _hell_ had she been thinking?)

She doesn't expect the other to get it. After all, she got to taste the perks of popularity. Who would go back to loser-dom after that?

(She would, apparently.)

It's a nice surprise to find that she doesn't mind that fact.

* * *

Please review!


	98. Capital 'G'

**A/N:** This was inspired by Rileyislove4eva, and had to be written because Brittany and Kurt together was one of the funniest and most wrong things I've ever seen lol. Thanks, Riley.

And because of the seriously heart-breaking and heart-warming Kurt moments in 'Laryngitis', there will be a follow up of this tomorrow all about Kurt (touching on the Kurt/Brittany make-out scene).

I hope you enjoy!

P.S. OMG! Saturday will be the 100th drabble! Ahh! Any ideas? Because as of right now, i don't have any . . . :(. I'd really appreciate your help.

* * *

Brittany had always thought Kurt was, like, you know . . . not into girls.

He always wore really fashionable clothes from that Marc guy, and he kind of acted like the rest of the girls; even when he was on the football team he wasn't, like, macho or tough. And people called him a fag, so she just assumed he was gay, with a capital 'G'.

But now he's wearing more guy-ish clothing (which, to her, just looks like over-sized clothing for fishermen) and he sings that song that just . . . isn't him. So she guesses he isn't Gay anymore, which means that her perfect record more making out with all the guys in the school isn't perfect anymore. And Kurt's kind of cute, in a baby-cute kind of way. And she thinks it's cool that he can sing so high.

His skin is really soft . . . which is kind of weird for a guy, but nice in a way too. And his lips are smooth, even though he's not very experienced. He doesn't really seem comfortable, either . . . but she doesn't worry about that, because she just thinks that this must be his first real make-out session and he's nervous.

She thinks she likes making out with him . . . but not as much as she likes making out with Santana.

(And what's so important about a burglar alarm, anyways?)

* * *

Please review!


	99. Pretending

**A/N:** Here it is, Kurt's point of view on the latest episode. I really, really hope you like!

[P.S. I know I said that I'd get back onto a regular posting schedule. But life's a bitch, ain't it? Because we're going up to my trailer this weekend (opening weekend, so excited) and I won't be able to post Drabble 100 (WOOHOO!) until Sunday night or Monday. Sorry.

Unless I get any other ideas, it will probably be an intense Puckleberry drabble (probably encroaching onto oneshot territory). So, at least you Puckelberry fans have something to look forward to!]

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt loves his dad. He does, so much. As scared as he was of telling his father that he's gay, his dad was so much more accepting than he ever expected he would be.

And yeah, he's been great. But sometimes Kurt couldn't help but wish that they had more in common. Like sports, or John Mellencamp. (Or fashion, or musicals.) It sucked to have so little to talk about, but it was manageable when it was just the two of them; when his dad didn't have someone else to bond with.

He knows that Finn isn't trying to steal his dad from him; (Finn doesn't want his own dad replaced by anyone else). But it doesn't take away from the fact that he kind of is.

Kurt doesn't think that (besides his mother's death) he's felt as hurt as he does when he saw the excited look on his dad's face at having another guy to talk with about things that mattered to him. And he felt guilty for being hurt by it all, because who is he to want to take away something that makes his dad happy?

So, after some seemingly (at the time) wise words from Sue Sylvester, he tries to not be gay. He wears hideous overalls and plaid shirts, sings John Mellencamp, and makes out with Brittany. (It feels so wrong. But he keeps on going, because it's for his dad.)

And in the end, his dad still comes to school to Finn. After everything he tried, it still isn't good enough.

(In his opinion, his self-depreciating rendition of Rose's Turn, complete with his name in lights, is long overdue; as is the meaningful talk with his dad.)

As he feels his dad's arms wrap around him and his oddly comforting voice in his ear, he knows that he can give up the charade. And he'll go back to being who he really is now; after a good cry.

* * *

Please review!


	100. I Love You : The End

**A/N:** Kay, so, you know all the stuff I said about updating regularly? Well, it was crap. Too much going on, whatever, but this collection has sadly come to an end. I thought long and hard, and I think this is the perfect place to stop. At some point I will undoubtedly come back and fix all my mistakes, but no more drabbles will be added to this story.

But don't think this is the end of me. I still have a bunch of character pieces to write, and I have about 3 random Puckleberry oneshots started from attempts at getting this drabble down right lol. And a St. Berry one coming up, too.

So if you want to read more from me, feel free to add me to your Author Alert. (Aha, the more the merrier.)

I will, no doubt, start a Drabbles A La Glee Pt. 2 sometimes before next season of Glee, so there's that to look forward to.

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/fav'd. You guys rock out loud, seriously. I wouldn't have wanted to keep writing without you all. You make it all (the frustration, the aching fingers, the late nights) worth it.

And now, without further ado, the 100th drabble and last installment of Drabbles A La Glee.

[P.S. I love you all!]

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes are babbling on about what Tyra was wearing on her show the previous day. From what they're saying, they're caught between shock at her outrageous choice and awe at the courage it must have taken to wear such a thing on live television.

Tina and Artie are sitting beside each other (well, Tina's basically in his lap), sharing earphones and laughing at something on her iPhone.

Santana is trying to explain something to Brittany (and failing). The blonde says something with her brow furrowed, and Santana just shakes her head lightly with a tinkling laugh before giving up and taking Brittany by the hand and dancing provocatively with her to Ke$ha's 'Your Love Is My Drug' playing from a nearby boom-box.

Matt's shaking his head and outright laughing at his Asian friend as the latter tries to explain the latest movie he saw with large hand gestures and bad accents.

Quinn laughs at the Asian as well, but Finn just looks confused. But he tightens his arm around the beautiful blonde and chuckles anyways, pretending to understand. (This makes Quinn laugh harder.)

"What's up, babe?" Puck whispers in Rachel's ear, referring to the small smile gracing her lips. School's just ended, and they're having a campfire at Brittany's house. She's sitting in front of him, between his legs, and his arms are around her.

"Nothing," she replies quietly, twisting and looking up at him through thick lashes and smiling wider. "Just marveling at how lucky I am to have everyone here as my friends." She looks around the fire again. "If you'd told me at the beginning of the year that I'd be where I am now, with these people, I'd have laughed in your face."

His arm around her tightens; because he'd have done the same thing. A year ago he was a douche bag, throwing slushies in Rachel's face and laughing when the Cheerios called her Man-Hands. (The same cheerleaders she's proud to call her best friends now.)

She squeezes his arm gently, leaning back into his chest again. She knows he doesn't like thinking of the past and the person he'd once been. She doesn't like him thinking about it, either, because he gets upset and angry at himself; she knows he's changed, though, even if he doesn't believe it yet.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he tells her in low tones, watching the way the dancing flames are reflecting against her skin; watching as the blush creeps up her cheeks.

He tells her she's attractive and/or hot and/or 'really sucking sexy, babe', but rarely does he call her beautiful. Not that she minds; his other adjectives are still quite flattering and dealt out with the same sincerity . . . but there's something about him when he's like this, all mature and sweet and _Noah_, that makes her heart melt and swoon.

"I mean it," he reiterates, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I know," she tells him, running her nails gently over his triceps. "Thank you."

Neither one notices their friends looking at them, both happy at the couple's obvious cute factor and equally sickened by their lovey-dovey-ness.

"Anytime, babe," he responds. "I mean it."

"I know," she reiterates, her smile growing. She looks at the flickering orange and yellow flames, watching shapes form and slip away while relishing Noah's strong (and lovely) arms around her. His embrace makes her feel the safest she's ever felt and the most at home. She blushes again, thinking about how wherever he is her home is. She's beginning to be unable to see her future without him in it. But she'd never tell him this of course.

(She's blissfully unaware that he's thinking the same thing.)

"I love you," he tells her sincerely, never knowing more fully that he meant the words than he did in this moment. He feels her stiffen beneath him, and mentally shakes himself. He'd forgotten that he'd yet to say the words out loud.

_Fuck_, he thinks, having planned a better way to tell her what he's known for a while now. But as she relaxes, and gently whispers back, "I love you, too," he thinks that there couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

* * *

Please review as a last kindness to me on this story. Please (and thank you).


End file.
